On ne naît pas héros, on le devient
by USSYorktown
Summary: 250 ans se sont écoulés depuis ce que l'on appelle le "Grand Chaos" (Breath of the Wild). Descendant du Héros qui a sauvé Hyrule, Link est entrainé à devenir Chevalier depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais que faire lorsque le destin en décide autrement? Un grand merci à SongOfStorm pour la couverture.
1. On n'échappe pas à son destin

**Prologue – On n'échappe pas à son destin**

On dit souvent que l'histoire est un éternel recommencement que les évènements qui se sont passés il y a longtemps se répètent, encore et encore. On raconte aussi que notre destinée est tracée dès notre naissance et que, quels que soient nos choix, nos pas nous y ramènent toujours.

Je le sais désormais. Que l'on soit un simple fils de paysan ou de chevalier, on n'échappe pas à son destin, surtout lorsque ce dernier doit nous amener à accomplir de grandes choses…

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je suis une personne issue d'une lignée très spéciale, à ceci près que mon histoire diffère complètement de tous mes aïeuls sur un point : je n'ai jamais souhaité pendant longtemps devenir qui je suis désormais, à savoir un héros.

De nombreuses années se sont écoulées depuis mon aventure, mais je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Aujourd'hui cependant, il est temps que mes descendants sachent la vérité sur qui j'étais réellement. Vont-ils me considérer comme un lâche ayant fui son devoir ? Sans-doute. Considèreront-ils que le plus courageux ne fut non pas de vaincre, mais d'accepter de devenir ce à quoi j'étais destiné ? Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne regrette rien, au contraire. Car cette aventure m'aura permis de faire face à mes doutes et de découvrir qui je suis réellement. Je m'appelle Link, Chevalier d'Hyrule, Héros à la Lame Purificatrice, et voici mon histoire.


	2. Un lourd fardeau

**Chapitre 1 – Un lourd fardeau**

\- Allez debout fainéant ! Ramasse cette satanée épée et bats-toi !

Grognant sur le nombre de coups reçus depuis le début de l'exercice, je récupérais mon arme pour la énième fois et me remis en garde. Mon entrainement avait commencé depuis presque 10 ans, et chaque jour m'apportait son lot de blessures et de désillusions. Et mon maître d'arme n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

\- Tu te bats comme une fillette ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas devenir chevalier d'Hyrule comme ça ? Toi le fils du meilleur bretteur du royaume, incapable de tenir une arme plus de cinq secondes ? Que doit penser ton père de toi Link ?

C'était sa réplique préférée, et malheureusement il n'avait pas tort.

Je m'appelle Link, et petit-fils du héros qui sauva le royaume du chaos qui s'était abattu dessus il y a maintenant deux-cent-cinquante ans. Il faut savoir que ma famille est intimement liée à celle de la famille royale d'Hyrule depuis cet évènement. En effet, nous combattons ensemble un ennemi commun, le Fléau Ganon. Incarnation du mal absolu, il rêve de détruire notre monde et de mettre la main sur la Triforce ; relique sacrée composée de trois morceaux et permettant d'exaucer un vœu à celui qui la contrôle. Il y a de cela des temps immémoriaux, Ganon déroba la Triforce de la Force, qu'il possède depuis. La famille royale, elle, est la gardienne de la Triforce de la Sagesse, qui se transmet de mère en fille, descendantes de la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia. Quant à notre famille, elle a hérité de la Triforce du Courage de par la valeur de ses membres, et chacun d'entre nous devient chevalier d'Hyrule, afin de servir et protéger la princesse.

Malheureusement, c'est là que se trouve mon plus grand défaut. Contrairement à mes prédécesseurs, je n'ai jamais réussi à manier correctement une arme, et encore moins à vaincre lors d'un combat, et ce alors que je suis formé à devenir chevalier depuis mon plus jeune âge. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis jamais parvenu à devenir digne d'un véritable chevalier. Je ne compte pourtant plus les fois où je suis resté dehors à m'entrainer jusqu'à épuisement, à essayer de manipuler une épée avec mon maître d'arme, ou dans de rares cas, avec mon père.

Plus grand bretteur d'Hyrule et ancien chevalier personnel de la reine, il a tenté de m'inculquer les fondements du combat, mais ce sans grand succès. Bien qu'il ne me le montre jamais, je sentais qu'il était de plus en plus peiné et ne savait plus quoi faire. Voir son fils être incapable de reprendre le flambeau, et ce d'autant plus que c'est une tradition familiale, tout ceci devait l'attrister. Savoir que j'étais sans doute pour lui un fardeau me blessait énormément. J'ai toujours voulu que mon père soit fier de moi, mais je n'ai réussi au final qu'à tout rater lamentablement. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, une pression extérieure venait de se rajouter à mon fardeau. Le roi avait en effet décidé, au vu des circonstances, que si à mes dix-sept ans je n'étais pas nommé chevalier, alors une autre personne prendrait ma place en tant que chevalier servant de la princesse Zelda.

La princesse Zelda… Que pouvait-elle bien penser de moi ? Elle devait bien rigoler je pense. Le fils du plus grand chevalier du royaume, combattant comme une cocotte apeurée et sans aucun talent à l'épée. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se passerait après expiration du délai. L'Epée de Légende, la Lame Purificatrice, maniée par notre famille depuis des millénaires, brillerait-elle devant moi, me considérant comme chevalier et nouveau son détenteur légitime, ou serait-elle attribuée à un autre ? Si cela devait advenir, je ne sais ce que je deviendrai, mais je savais que quoi qu'il advienne, ma famille serait humiliée pendant des générations. Et j'en serais l'unique responsable.

Chaque soir, je priais ardemment la déesse de m'aider. Que devais-je faire ? Pourquoi étais-je différent à ce point ? Mais j'avais beau poser ces questions à chaque fois, jamais de réponses ne me parvenaient.

C'est dans ces moments que je me remémorais l'histoire de mon grand-père, ancien Prodige du royaume. Malgré la dévastation d'Hyrule par Ganon et après avoir été entre la vie et la mort pendant un siècle entier, il avait non-seulement récupéré ce que l'on appelait les créatures divines, mais aussi vengé les autres Prodiges tués par le Fléau et sauvé la princesse, qui avait lutté seule pendant le coma de mon grand-père. Tous les deux, ils avaient accompli quelque chose d'incroyable, alors que tout semblait perdu d'avance.

Je me demandais ce que mon grand-père devait penser de moi. Voir sa descendance aussi incapable devait certainement le décevoir. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de mourir :

« Link, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es actuellement. Car je sais qu'un jour, tu seras un grand chevalier. Ecoute toujours ce que te dis ton cœur, et tu verras alors ce qu'est le courage »

Ces mots résonnent sans cesse depuis dans ma tête. Mais savais-je vraiment ce que me disait mon cœur depuis tout ce temps. J'en doute fort malheureusement. Tout ce que je savais ces derniers temps, c'est que mon dix-septième anniversaire approchait à grands pas, et je n'étais toujours pas prêt à devenir un chevalier d'Hyrule.


	3. Un entraînement pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 2 – Un entraînement pas comme les autres**

Le jour de mes dix-sept ans fût un jour particulier pour ma famille. En effet, il marquait mon entrée dans l'âge adulte. Mais il correspondait surtout à la fin de l'ultimatum adressé à mon père par le roi. C'est pourquoi depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube je m'entrainais sans interruption en attendant l'arrivée de la famille royale, qui déciderait alors de mon sort. Mais rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois ; je restais toujours aussi peu doué dans le maniement d'une arme.

En partant au château ce matin, j'avais vu mon père en pleine conversation avec le roi. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Sans doute étaient-ils en train de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Notre famille n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de défendre la famille royale. Je ne connaissais rien en dehors des armes et des tactiques de combat. Si le roi refusait ma nomination, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que deviendrai.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Sursautant de peur, je me suis retourné vivement, pensant que le roi était arrivé en avance. Mais je ne vis personne. Quand on est tendu en permanence, on a tendance à être vite surpris. Cependant, il m'est rarement arrivé de sentir une pointe froide dans son dos dans cet état. Jetant mon arme au sol et levant les bras, je me retournai lentement, pensant que c'était mon instructeur qui allait me reprocher une fois de plus mon incapacité à combattre convenablement. Mais lorsque je découvris qui était mon mystérieux agresseur, je fus impressionné.

C'était une jeune fille, d'environ mon âge, habillée avec une de nos tenues d'entrainement. Elle avait des cheveux argentés ainsi que des yeux marrons, et bien qu'elle parût svelte, il se dégageait d'elle une aura de puissance. De plus, elle semblait très bien savoir manipuler l'épée qu'elle tenait. A cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, disparaitre tellement j'avais honte de m'être fait avoir de cette façon. Ma surprise fut plus grande quand elle me dit :

\- Tes bottes à l'épée ne sont pas mauvaises, mais tu ne gagneras pas si tu ne frappes pas de toute tes forces. Bouge en permanence, et attaque à la moindre faille de ton adversaire, comme ça !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fendit un des mannequins avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Tu vois c'est facile ! dit-elle. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

Elle ne savait donc pas qui j'étais, malgré toutes les remarques qui circulent sur moi ? Mais qui était cette fille ?

\- Bon alors tu réponds ?

J'aurais bien souhaité lui répondre que je ne pouvais pas, mais même ça cela m'était très difficile. Et pour cause, je n'avais pratiquement plus parlé depuis mes premières débâcles à l'épée. Toute cette pression que je portais au fil des années avaient finis par m'enfermer dans un mutisme profond. Les rares fois où je prononçais un mot, c'était uniquement face à Père, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Laisse tomber ce n'est pas grave. C'est ton jour d'évaluation ?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et du coup tu t'entrainais avant ton passage c'est ça ?

Autre hochement de tête.

\- Mouais, et bien c'est assez moyen pour être honnête. Mais on peut essayer de corriger quelques détails avant ton passage. Ça te dit ?

Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle me proposait de m'aider à m'entrainer ? Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Mais bon, vu ma situation critique, toute aide était la bienvenue. Je pris mon arme et me mis face à elle.

\- Bien. La première chose importante au combat est de bouger en permanence. Une cible mouvante est toujours plus dure à toucher. Tu vas essayer de me toucher. Allez !

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea, puis d'un coup elle se jeta sur moi. Je parvins in-extremis à me jeter sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasé par son bouclier.

\- Eh bien ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu fuis ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir chevalier ! Alors attaque !

J'avais l'habitude des remarques acerbes de mon instructeur, mes ses railleries m'agaçaient au plus haut point. De colère, je me mis à frapper de tous les côtés, bien décidé à briser sa garde et à mettre au sol cette fille de plus en plus insupportable. Mais elle parvenait à parer toutes mes attaques sans aucune difficulté. Finalement, après une énième esquive, elle frappa son bouclier contre moi, m'envoyant lamentablement au sol. J'étais en sueur et à bout de souffle, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de mon adversaire.

\- Bah alors, déjà fatigué ? Je commençais juste à m'échauffer moi ! dit-elle avec un sourire un coin.

Bon sang, que son sourire m'énervait. J'étais déjà assez ridicule à mes précédents entrainements, mais là c'était carrément humiliant. Mais qui était-elle à la fin ? Articulant avec peine, je parvins à la demander :

\- M…mais qui es-tu ?

\- Ça alors ! Tu n'es pas muet en fait ! Finalement, il fallait juste te forcer un peu pour que tu te mettes à parler, ricana-t-elle. Tu t'appelles comment du coup ?

Elle semblait vraiment décidée à se payer ma tête. De guerre lasse, je finis par murmurer :

\- Je… Je m'appelle Link.

\- Link ? Alors c'est toi le cas particulier dont on m'a parlé ? En effet, tu as encore beaucoup de travail à faire si tu veux devenir chevalier.

Ça y est ! C'était reparti pour les remarques à propos de mon incompétence au combat. Et juste au moment où je me disais que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire, le roi et mon père arrivèrent dans l'arène.


	4. L'heure du verdict

**Chapitre 3 – L'heure du verdict**

\- Cela fait cinq minutes maintenant que nous vous observons ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda le roi.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais eu l'opportunité de voir de près son Altesse. Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule était un monarque assez particulier. Très doué au combat, mais aussi en diplomatie, il avait non seulement réussi à débarrasser le royaume des dernières traces du Fléau, mais en plus Hyrule connaissait sous son règne une ère de prospérité digne de l'Ancien Temps. On racontait même qu'il évaluait personnellement les écuyers avant leur adoubement. Autrement dit, j'allais m'humilier devant le roi en personne ; c'était définitivement une journée cauchemardesque.

\- Nous nous entraînons ensemble, rien de plus votre Majesté, répondit la bretteuse en s'inclinant.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour progresser mutuellement en effet. Mais dis-moi Link, as-tu l'intention de te relever ou de rester allonger par terre ? me fit remarquer le roi avec un sourire en coin.

Quel abruti je faisais. Et en présence du roi qui plus est. Rouge de honte, je me dépêchais de me relever et de m'incliner à mon tour.

\- Allons allons ! Laissez tomber ce cérémoniel. Je viens simplement pour évaluer les compétences de notre jeune écuyer ici présent. Je suppose que tu t'es bien entraîné avec ta partenaire n'est-ce-pas ?

Comment aurais-je pu lui dire que cet entrainement s'était changé en débâcle dès le premier combat ? Je m'étais tout bonnement fait ridiculiser par une inconnue. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je m'apprêtais à mentir au roi :

\- Votre Altesse, je…

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Cela faisait des années que j'accumulais une pression de plus en plus lourde en moi, sans moyen pour m'en débarrasser. Et à ce moment-là, agenouillé devant le roi, je fus tout simplement incapable de lui cacher la vérité. Après être resté silencieux tout ce temps, je laissais enfin le flot de mes paroles trop longtemps refoulées s'écouler.

\- Je suis vraiment navré votre Majesté, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous donner satisfaction quant à mes capacités pour devenir chevalier.

\- Comment cela ? me demanda t'il surpris.

\- Pour être honnête, votre Altesse, je ne crois pas avoir hérité des qualités de bretteurs de mes ancêtres. Malgré les nombreux entrainements que j'ai eus, je ne parviens malheureusement pas à avoir les compétences nécessaires pour défendre la princesse comme il se doit. Père, je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu durant toutes ces années. J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez. Quelle que soit votre décision mon Roi, je l'accepterai sans hésitation. Je suis navré…

Au moment où je disais ces mots, je sentis comme un intense soulagement, comme si tout le poids que j'avais sur les épaules s'était envolé. Avoir réussi à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur après tout ce temps me fit un bien fou. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que, pour une fois, j'avais réussi à parler sans aucune difficulté. Mais ma situation n'était cependant toujours pas brillante, loin de là. Pire, à la suite de ce que je venais d'avouer au roi, il semblait évident que je ne serais pas élevé au rang de chevalier. La tête basse, j'attendais la décision du roi qui mettrait un terme au pacte établit entre nos deux familles.

\- Dis-moi Link, accepteras-tu vraiment la décision que prendra le roi, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce ne fus pas le roi mais mon père qui parla, et, chose plus surprenante encore, d'une voix calme et affectueuse. Mon père n'avait jamais parlé de cette façon !

\- Je le jure devant les Déesses, répondis-je sans hésiter.

Je surpris cependant un regard entendu entre le roi et mon père. Je vis même ce dernier esquisser un sourire ?! Que me cachaient-ils ?

J'étais cependant encore loin d'imaginer la suite.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère ? Êtes-vous toujours d'accord ?

Ainsi donc, cette femme semblait être au courant de tout depuis le début ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle fait semblant de ne pas me connaître ? Et pourquoi avait-elle testé mes compétences ? J'avais de plus en plus de questions, mais aucune réponse ne m'était apportée.

\- Avec ce que je viens de voir, je vous confirme sans hésiter ma décision !

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Link, voici mon verdict… commença le roi.

Ça y est, j'allais officiellement apporter la honte sur ma famille pour des générations. Cependant, une petite voix intérieure me disait que la décision serait plus complexe que cela.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras sous les ordres de Dame Impa et de moi-même, et nous t'enseignerons les techniques de combats des chevaliers et des Sheikahs, et ce jusqu'à que tu ais fait tes preuves. En attendant ce moment, ton père assumera la fonction de chevalier servant de la princesse. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Cette décision me laissa bouche bée. Avais-je bien entendu ? La personne qui m'avait évalué n'était autre que Dame Impa, chef du peuple Sheikah et protectrice de la reine ? Et au lieu d'être renvoyé, j'allais devenir l'écuyer de Dame Impa et du roi, deux des plus grands combattants du royaume ? J'étais abasourdi.

\- Juste une question votre Altesse… Pourquoi ?

Complètement sous le choc, ces mots m'avaient échappé. La réponse que j'eue fut encore plus surprenante.

\- Tu as vu que tu n'avais pas le talent de tes ancêtres à l'épée. Cependant tu ne t'es pas laisser abattre et tu as continué à t'entrainer de toutes tes forces, et ce alors même que tu savais la tâche difficile, commença mon père.

\- Face à ton combat contre moi, tu as persévéré et tenu bon malgré tes défaites successives. Mieux, tu as essayé inconsciemment de retourner les techniques que j'employais contre moi. Tu possèdes un grand potentiel dont tu n'as pas encore conscience, et j'ai l'intention de te le montrer, ajouta Dame Impa.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé un instant les choses comme ça. Pour moi, je n'étais rien de plus que l'échec de la famille, incapable d'atteindre le but fixé.

\- Enfin, acheva mon père, tu as décidé d'avouer la vérité plutôt que de mentir au roi, malgré les conséquences que cela engendrerait. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et pour cela, je suis fier de toi !

Ces mots prononcés par mon père me touchèrent énormément. Ainsi il était fier de moi ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues ; pourtant il ne pleuvait pas ! Et pour cause, ce n'étaient pas de l'eau, mais une larme. Une larme de bonheur et de joie, deux choses que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis des années.

\- Nous allons te laisser maintenant, dit Dame Impa. Je t'attendrai dans trois jours devant l'entrée du château, après quoi nous irons à Cocorico commencer ton apprentissage. Je compte sur toi !

Avec une détermination que je ne connaissais pas, je répondis :

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas Dame Impa !


	5. Le début du voyage

**Chapitre 4 – Le début du voyage**

\- Cette épée a été créée par les Sheikahs il y a des siècles de cela. On dit que ces armes furent forgées dans le but de protéger la famille royale du Fléau. Est-ce vrai ou faux ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je tiens à ce que tu la prennes, me dit mon père en me tendant une arme que je n'avais jamais vu chez nous auparavant.

Je pris l'épée et l'observai plus attentivement. D'une couleur assez sombre, elle semblait avoir été forgée dans un métal bien différent de celui utilisé habituellement. Un rubis ornait le bas de sa garde de façon à ce qu'il ne dérange pas le bretteur.

\- Et si tu la testais ? me proposa-t-il en me montrant une vieille souche.

Prenant l'épée à deux mains, je l'abattis de toutes mes forces sur le bois. La lame pénétra celui-ci comme dans du beurre avant de ressortir aussi facilement, et elle n'était même pas endommagée. La remettant dans son fourreau, je dis à mon père :

\- Elle est vraiment puissante et m'a l'air bien plus maniable que n'importe quelle arme. Merci pour cette arme Père.

Il me mit alors les mains sur mes épaules je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose de particulier.

\- Ecoute Link, je sais que je n'ai pas souvent été un très bon père. Je sais aussi que tu as souvent eu l'impression de me faire honte, et que j'étais déçu de toi. Alors je veux que tu sache une chose : de tous les membres de notre famille, c'est toi qui aura affronté les plus grandes épreuves, car tu t'entraines pour être chevalier sans bénéficier de capacités innées comme nous. Et c'est pour cela que tu deviendras à la fin un des plus grands bretteurs que le royaume n'ait connus encore plus fort que moi ou ton grand-père.

Surpris par cet aveu, je relevai les yeux vers ceux de mon père. Dedans, je pus lire une profonde tendresse, chose que je n'avais remarqué chez lui.

\- Grand-père a dormi pendant cent ans. C'est pour ça qu'il était moins doué qu'avant lui-répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Tout d'un coup mon père éclata de rire, chose encore plus rare.

\- En effet, et ça lui a valu quelques surprises. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il a voltigé à cause d'une batte de bokoblin ! Je le vois encore rougir en nous racontant ces histoires.

Il faut croire que le rire est contagieux, car nous étions tous les deux en train de nous tordre de rire. Je me rendis compte alors j'ignorais encore beaucoup de choses de mon père. Moi qui ne l'avais jamais connu autrement que strict et autoritaire, je découvrais aujourd'hui une autre facette de lui. Il dut s'en rendre compte également, car il dit alors :

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai privilégié pendant des années mon rôle de soldat, au détriment de celui de père. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper ça durant tes moments de repos.

Je vis qu'il voulait en dire d'avantage, mais à ce moment un messager vint l'informer que le roi l'attendait. En soupirant, il se retourna vers moi :

\- Je dois y aller et tu devrais faire pareil. Impa est très pointilleuse sur les horaires. J'essaierai de venir te voir à Cocorico. Prend bien soin de toi, mon fils.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il se mit en route pour rejoindre la Citadelle, me laissant avec mes pensées. Je venais de voir une autre version de mon père que je ne connaissais pas, et j'espérai ardemment la revoir un jour.

Pour la seconde fois en une semaine, je me sentais heureux.

\- Tu es en avance, c'est bien ! Mais étais-ce nécessaire d'amener de quoi équiper tout Cocorico ? me lança Impa avec un sourire en coin.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort mon père m'avait donné suffisamment de vivres et de vêtements pour approvisionner toute la garnison du palais. Heureusement pour moi, mon cheval était capable de tout porter.

\- Bon on va partir du coup. Mais avant, descend de ce cheval et prend toutes tes affaires, me lança-t-elle.

J'avais bien entendu ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas faire le trajet jusqu'à Cocorico à pied !

\- Euh… Dame Impa ? Vous voulez que l'on aille à pied ? demandais-je timidement, mais surtout inquiet.

Je devais vraiment avoir fait une tête bizarre, car je voyais qu'elle rigolait intérieurement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas dure à ce point.

Profond soulagement.

\- TU vas marcher avec tes affaires et JE vais te suivre avec les chevaux !

Quoi ? C'était une blague là ?! Elle voulait me tuer ou quoi ? Devant ma mine ahurie, Impa ne parvint pas cette fois à se retenir de rire. Parvenant à reprendre son sérieux, elle acheva mes derniers espoirs.

\- Tu as bien entendu Link. Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu marches. Exécution !

Et pour prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle se mit en route avec nos deux montures.

Ramassant mes affaires, je me mis péniblement en route derrière elle.

\- Alors Link ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? On n'a fait que dix mètres là ! se moqua-t-elle avec son sourire mutin.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un entraineur ironique et sadique ! Le voyage promettait d'être long et douloureux.


	6. Cocorico

**Chapitre 5 – Cocorico**

_J'ignorais où je me trouvais, mais je savais que si je ne bougeais pas rapidement, la créature allait me retrouver. Ravalant un cri de douleur en comprimant ma blessure au flanc, je me mis en route en essayant de retrouver mon chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs. Je sentais mes forces faiblir à chaque pas, mais je devais continuer coûte que coûte. Arrivant devant un trou béant, je lâchais un juron. C'est alors que j'entendis un sinistre cliquetis dans mon dos. IL m'avait retrouvé et IL comptait bien finir le travail commencé. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je me retournais en cherchant mon épée, avant de me rappeler que je ne l'avais plus. Je n'avais plus d'issue pour LUI échapper et IL le savait. Au moment où une lueur sortit de son œil, mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je tombais dans le trou._

Me réveillant brusquement inondé de sueur, je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Je me trouvais non pas dans un endroit sombre, mais dans mon sac de couchage. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Cherchant à reprendre mes esprits, j'entendis brusquement une voix dans mon dos :

\- Dis-donc Link ?! Tu te crois en vacances ?! Le soleil se lève, alors tu as cinq minutes pour t'équiper et me rejoindre à la zone d'entraînement ! Compris ?

Ne connaissant que trop bien ce ton autoritaire et moqueur, je me retournai pour voir Impa déjà en tenue d'entrainement. Elle comptait donc me laisser aucun répit ? Nous étions arrivés à destination il n'y avait même pas quatre heures, et ce après deux jours de voyage quasi-ininterrompu. Elle ne dormait jamais ou quoi ? C'est alors que j'aperçu qu'elle tenait un seau vide dans ses mains. Non ? Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ?!

\- Si d'ici cinq secondes tu n'as toujours pas bougé, tu auras le droit à une deuxième douche ! menaça-t-elle.

Comprenant soudain que la transpiration n'était pas la responsable de mon état, et sachant qu'Impa n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, je bondis hors de mon sac.

\- A partir de demain, ce ne sera plus un seau d'eau, mais directement un bain dans le lac. C'est bien clair ? jugea-t-elle utile de rajouter avant de quitter la pièce

Traduction, réveil à l'aube tous les jours. Ça promettait. Me séchant rapidement, je récupérai mes affaires avant de sortir à mon tour.

Etant arrivés pendant la nuit, je n'avais pas eu la possibilité d'observer l'endroit. Du coup, en me dirigeant vers la zone d'exercice, je pus découvrir plus en détails le village.

Cocorico est un petit village pittoresque situé dans un canyon au pied de Lanelle. Construites en bois et avec un toit de paille, ses habitations semblent rustiques, mais sont résistantes et très confortables. Au centre du village, au-dessus d'un lac se trouve la demeure d'Impa, bien plus grande que les autres maisons. Juste en face d'elle se trouve une statue couverte de mousse représentant la déesse Hylia, la divinité protectrice du royaume. Un peu partout dans le village, on peut apercevoir des guirlandes de bambous séchés tendues au-dessus du sentier. Enfin, de magnifiques pruniers pouvaient être aperçus un peu à l'écart dans un champ. Réputé pour ses citrouilles, ses carottes et surtout ses cocottes, il est aussi connu comme étant le village natal des Sheikahs, peuple présent depuis des millénaires en Hyrule et au service de la famille royale.

En arrivant à la zone d'entraînement située dans les bois au-dessus du village, je m'aperçus qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une simple clairière éclairée et avec un ou deux mannequins de bois. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'appesantir dessus, Impa semblant décidée à me faire bénéficier d'un entrainement de choc.

\- Voilà le planning des prochains jours : petit échauffement suivi d'une séance de combats, avant de terminer par du tir. C'est parti !

Petite précision : quand Impa vous dit ″petit échauffement″, cela veut dire une séance de musculation avec trois cents pompes, suivie de deux heures de courses dans les bois et les collines. Autrement dit, quand les combats commencèrent, j'étais déjà épuisé. Cependant, je voulais à tout prix montrer à Impa qu'elle avait eu raison en acceptant de m'entrainer. Malheureusement, ces duels face à elle se révélèrent aussi désastreux et ridicules que le premier, Impa parvenant à me désarmer et à me vaincre avec une célérité déconcertante.

Heureusement, la session de tir se déroula mieux. Contrairement à l'épée, je maitrisais l'arc sans difficultés, ce que je pus prouver à Impa en frappant à chaque fois le centre de la cible.

\- Pas trop mal. Tu sais utiliser un arc c'est déjà ça. On arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi, Me lança-t-elle à la fin de la journée.

Ce compliment d'Impa, bien que léger, me soulagea énormément, car il me montrait que j'avais fait le bon choix. Bien que je sois toujours aussi lamentable avec une épée, je n'avais plus cette sensation de poids sur les épaules. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi léger depuis des années.

Après avoir pris congé d'Impa, je décidai de continuer à m'entrainer devant la statue. Malheureusement, concentré sur mes mouvements d'épée, je n'avais pas remarqué la cocotte qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi, et ce fut l'accident. L'apercevant au dernier moment, ma lame trancha les plumes à l'extrémité de sa queue dans un mouvement fluide.

Dire qu'une cocotte est rancunière ne serait pas assez fort pour décrire ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Triplant de volume, ses yeux me lancèrent un regard noir, montrant clairement une envie de vengeance. Soudain, elle se jeta sur moi en appelant ses congénères à la rescousse. Pour vous donner une idée de la scène, imaginez-moi en train de courir comme un fou dans le village, tout en étant poursuivi par un nuage de cocotte enragées.

Après une folle course-poursuite, je parvins finalement à leur échapper après avoir plongé dans le lac du village. Décidément, c'était le jour des bains forcés. Inspectant prudemment les alentours, je récupérai vite-fait mes affaires, avant de rentrer en quatrième vitesse, le tout sous le cri moqueur de la cocotte.

En me couchant le soir, épuisé et griffé de partout, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire me remémorer ce que m'avait dit mon père avant le départ, comme quoi il était en réalité fier de moi. Ces mots m'avaient bien plus touché que je ne l'avais imaginé. Non seulement je sentais mon fardeau beaucoup plus léger, mais en plus ils m'avaient rendu l'envie et la volonté de me dépasser. Motivé comme jamais, je m'endormis en ayant bien l'intention de montrer à Impa et aux autres qu'ils avaient eu raison de croire en moi.


	7. A bout de forces

**Chapitre 6 – A bout de forces**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais commencé l'entraînement avec Dame Impa. Deux semaines durant lesquelles elle ne me laissa aucun répit. Ces entraînements n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ceux que j'effectuaient jusqu'à présent. Les jours se succédaient et suivaient inlassablement la même routine : échauffement puis combat, avant de terminer par du tir et de l'endurance. Je me couchais chaque soir un peu plus fatigué, mais hors de question de paraître faible. Le but d'Impa était clair : m'endurcir et me remettre à un niveau acceptable le plus rapidement possible, quitte à m'épuiser chaque jour. Cependant, au milieu du quinzième jour de formation, mon corps craqua…

\- Allez on reprend ! Tu dois esquiver mon attaque et profiter de la brèche dans ma garde pour contre-attaquer !

Cela faisait la dixième fois qu'Impa me redemandait de refaire cette botte. Il faut dire que les essais précédents n'avaient pas été glorieux à chaque fois je finissais désarmé ou virtuellement embroché par son arme. A cause de l'échauffement, j'étais déjà éreinté, et ce n'était même pas le milieu de la journée. Ramassant l'épée en bois, je me remis en position face à Impa. J'étais en sueur et je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, j'avais des courbatures et des bleus partout sur mon corps, ainsi qu'une migraine de plus en plus forte depuis presque trois jours. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, réussir cette maudite botte pour pouvoir souffler deux minutes après. A ce moment, Impa effectua son attaque préférée, c'est-à-dire se jeter sur moi sabre en avant. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais essayé de reculer ou de me déporter vers la droite pour éviter la lame aussi décidais-je de tenter une autre manœuvre. Rassemblant mon énergie, j'attendis que son arme arrive. Juste avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne au niveau de ma tête, je fis un énorme bond vers la gauche. Impa étant droitière, c'était le seul endroit où elle ne pourrait pas me contrer facilement. Mais au moment où mon arme s'apprêtait à frapper son flanc, une intense douleur traversa mon corps. Lâchant un gémissement, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais en me réveillant, je vis que je me trouvais non pas par terre sur le terrain d'exercices, mais dans un lit confortable. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et pour déterminer où je me situais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Dame Impa. Contrairement à son habitude, elle semblait très inquiète.

\- Ah tu t'es réveillé. Ne bouge pas, me dit-t-elle en me posant un linge humide sur ma tête.

\- Comb…Combien de temps ? bredouillais-je.

\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant presque neuf heures. Comment te sens-tu ?

En temps normal je lui aurais dit que j'allais bien, mais son regard me montra qu'il fallait mieux que je lui dise la vérité.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et j'ai mal dans tout le corps, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête, honteux.

Je voulais prouver à Impa qu'elle avait eu raison de croire en moi, mais au final je n'avais réussi une fois de plus qu'à lui prouver que j'étais une perte de temps. Je ne me faisais plus d'illusions dès mon rétablissement, elle allait me renvoyer chez moi définitivement et annoncer mon échec au roi.

Devinant cependant mes pensées, elle me rassura, à sa manière :

\- Si tu crois qu'une fois rétabli tu vas te tourner les pouces chez ton père, tu rêves. On a un entraînement à finir.

Malgré la situation, je parvins à esquisser un sourire.

\- Cependant, promet-moi une chose. Ne me ment plus jamais sur ton état ! Tu étais littéralement à bout ! Le but de cet entrainement intensif était de mesurer ton endurance, pas celui de te former rapidement. Ta formation ne doit pas prendre le dessus sur ta vie !

Bon sang elle avait raison. J'étais tellement obnubilé par l'envie de faire mes preuves que j'avais négligé les nombreux signaux d'alarmes de mon corps, quitte à tomber d'épuisement ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur Dame Impa. J'aurai du mieux comprendre le but de cet exercice. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Au moins maintenant tu feras peut-être plus attention. Reste te reposer dans ce lit ce soir. Demain, on prendra la journée pour aller promener un peu dans la région tu mérites amplement de te détendre après les derniers évènements.

Juste avant de sortir, Impa se retourna :

\- J'ai déjà formé plusieurs soldats, mais jamais aucun n'avait tenu aussi longtemps face à cet entrainement extrême. Tu as vraiment montré une endurance exceptionnelle Link et j'en suis plus que surprise. Tu peux en être fier.

Bien que seul et fatigué, je sentis le besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Bon sang Link, qu'est-ce qui t'avait pris ? Jamais auparavant tu ne t'étais mis en danger lors de tes exercices, alors pourquoi avais-tu fait ça ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je connaissais parfaitement la réponse, mais que j'avais essayé de l'enfouir au plus profond de moi. La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur à nouveau. Peur de décevoir encore mon père. Et surtout peur de ne jamais arriver à poursuivre l'œuvre de ma famille. Toutes ces peurs m'avaient forgées une carapace me rendant insensible à la moindre douleur, et m'avaient poussées à tout donner, quitte à mourir. Et cela bien faillit être le cas. Mon plus grand défi n'était pas de devenir chevalier, mais de faire face à moi-même. Si je voulais continuer ma formation, il fallait alors impérativement que je parvienne à contrôler mes émotions. Ne pas y parvenir signifiait mettre les autres ou moi-même à nouveau en danger.

Malgré ce triste constat, j'avais au moins réussi à impressionner Impa et ça, c'était une victoire. Cela signifiait peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi incompétent que je l'espérais finalement… C'est sur cette dernière pensée rassurante que je parvins enfin à trouver le sommeil, le cœur bien plus léger.


	8. Embuscade!

**Chapitre 7 – Embuscade !**

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'errais dans ce maudit labyrinthe en n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je devais trouver. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais éviter à tout prix d'être repéré si je souhaitais m'en sortir vivant. Comment le savais-je ? Aucune idée. La seule chose dont je me rappelais, c'est qu'il existait au cœur de cet endroit un objet capable de vaincre les émissaires les plus puissants du mal. En arrivant à une énième intersection, j'entendis un bruit venant de ma droite. Bon sang, pas moyen de me cacher. Ma seule chance était qu'il passe sans se tourner vers moi autrement dit c'était du quitte ou double. Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte que le bruit avait cessé. Ce n'est pas vrai, où était-il ? Avait-il fait demi-tour ou, plus probable, m'avait-il repéré et me tendais un piège ? Perplexe, je réfléchissais à la stratégie à adopter, lorsque j'entendis un sifflement derrière moi. Par instinct de survie, je fis un bond de côté, mais trop tard. Je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon flanc droit. Lâchant mon arme afin de comprimer la plaie, je vis un trou dans ma tunique brûlée. Sans prendre le temps de regarder la créature qui m'avait attaqué par surprise, je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible, talonné par un impitoyable bruit de cliquetis…_

Etouffant un cri de terreur, je me relevai brusquement sur le lit. Encore ce cauchemar cela faisait la seconde fois depuis mon arrivée à Cocorico. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Regardant par la fenêtre, je vis alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mince ! Impa devait certainement être en train de m'attendre. Me levant d'un bond, je me dépêchai de me préparer et de rejoindre en quatrième vitesse Impa.

En effet, celle-ci patientait bien depuis un moment aux écuries, mais curieusement, elle ne semblait pas en colère après moi.

\- J'ai vu que dormais encore lorsque je suis sortie. Au vu des évènements d'hier, j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer pour que tu puisses récupérer tes forces. Vu comment tu es sorti, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore déjeuné n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui aurais bien répondis que ce n'était pas grave, mais mon estomac ne fut malheureusement pas du même avis.

\- Je m'en doutais, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en me voyant embarrassé. On va aller patrouiller un peu autour du village avant de manger au relais des Monts Géminés. Prend cette pomme en attendant.

Je rattrapai la pomme et mordis dedans. Qu'est-ce que les pommes d'Hyrule étaient délicieuses ! Juteuses et croquantes à la fois, elles vous requinquaient n'importe quelle personne.

\- Bon ben je pars devant. Tu me rejoindras, si tu y parviens ! me lança Impa moqueuse avant de partir au galop.

Etait-ce un défi ? Eh bien soit ! Bondissant sur mon cheval, je me lançai à sa poursuite, bien décidé à la rattraper.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque nous décidâmes de rentrer. Après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement, cette journée avait été une bénédiction. A la suite d'une folle course dans la plaine d'Elimith et un repas plus que copieux au Relais des Monts Géminés, Impa avait profité de ce moment de détente à cheval pour me raconter plus en détails la vie au village Cocorico. En plus de ses fameux poulaillers, on y trouvait les fermes de carottes et de citrouilles. J'y appris également en rigolant que les propriétaires des deux exploitations passaient d'ailleurs leur temps à se disputer, même si on en ignorait la raison apparemment l'origine de cette rivalité remonterait à l'époque du Grand Fléau. J'étais en train d'imaginer avec un sourire la réaction de mon grand-père lorsqu'il avait dû rencontrer leurs ancêtres, lorsqu'une flèche vient frapper en pleine tête mon cheval. Celui-ci se cabra brusquement avant de s'effondrer, me projetant au sol.

\- Embuscade ! cria Impa.

A moitié assommé, je parvins péniblement à me relever, juste à temps pour voir une vingtaine de bokoblins foncer vers nous. Esquivant de justesse un monstre, je sorti mon épée et la planta dans son flanc. A ce moment-là, je vis au milieu des bokoblins un monstre plus imposant. Saintes Déesses, un Moblin noir. De toutes les créatures restantes en Hyrule, elles sont parmi les plus dangereuses, et celui-ci, équipé d'une épée de soldat et de nombreuses cicatrices, devait certainement avoir une bonne expérience de combat derrière-lui. Parvenant à trancher un autre monstre, je vis que les bokoblins m'évitaient, tandis que le moblin s'avançait vers moi. Génial, apparemment c'est moi qu'il voulait. Et dire que cette journée se passait si bien.

\- Eh l'affreux ! Tu es en train de gâcher ma journée de repos ! Alors tu récupère tes petits copains et tu pars vite avant que je m'énerve !

Était-ce intelligent ? Absolument pas, car à peine avais-je dis ces mots qu'il se mit à rugir de colère avant de me lancer un regard assassin. Le message était clair, ce serait un duel à mort.

Le moblin se lança brusquement sur moi, bien décidé à m'embrocher. Levant ma lame afin de parer, je sentis une violente douleur tout le long de mon bras lorsque les épées se rencontrèrent. Bon sang, il était bien plus fort que je le pensais. Parvenant avec peine à dévier sa lame, je reculai afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la situation. Six bokoblins m'entouraient afin de m'empêcher toute retraite face à leur chef, tandis que les autres se battaient avec Dame Impa. Elle maniait ses armes avec une rapidité et une agilité incroyable, profitant de la moindre brèche pour frapper ses ennemis mortellement, comme le montraient les nombreux corps autour d'elle. Quant à mon adversaire, il semblait déterminé à avoir ma peau. Ses attaques étaient puissantes, et j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à les éviter. Esquivant une énième attaque, je ne vis pas le moblin lancer un regard au monstre derrière moi. Je me remettais en garde lorsqu'une violente douleur à la jambe droite me fit tomber en grimaçant à genoux. Un bokoblin, par traitrise, venait de planter profondément sa lance dans ma cuisse.

Heureux de son coup, le moblin s'approchait lentement de moi, un sourire cruel et sadique sur son visage. Il semblait sur de sa victoire et voulait prendre son temps pour m'achever. Malgré la douleur, je voulu me relever, mais son acolyte derrière moi me planta à nouveau son arme, cette fois dans l'épaule gauche.

Ayant enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son dernier adversaire, Impa s'aperçue de ma situation et essaya de m'aider. Malheureusement, les dernières créatures étaient décidées à l'empêcher d'avancer et semblaient plus intelligents que leurs congénères, évitant les dangereuses lames qu'elle maniait.

\- Link !

Cela ne pouvait se terminer comme ça, et pourtant… Était-ce donc la sentence que les Déesses me réservaient face à mon échec ? Devais-je finir de cette manière, après avoir une nouvelle fois fait montre de mon incapacité à accomplir mon devoir ? Mon destin était-il de ne pas réussir ce à quoi on m'avait destiné ? Las et démoralisé, je sentais le désespoir m'envahir. N'ayant plus la volonté de me battre, je n'espérais plus qu'une chose, qu'Impa puisse s'échapper de cette embuscade afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

« Grand-père, désolé d'avoir trahit ta confiance. » me mis-je à penser en attendant le coup qui mettrait un terme à ma pitoyable existence.

Mais au moment où le moblin leva son arme pour le coup fatidique, un souvenir que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire refit surface…


	9. N'abandonne jamais

**Chapitre 8 – N'abandonne jamais**

_\- Regarde grand-père, une de ces fleurs que tu aimes tant._

_C'était un magnifique soleil qui s'étendait sur Hyrule aujourd'hui. Pour mon cinquième anniversaire, Grand-père avait décidé de m'emmener promener dans la région de Tabantha. Cette journée avec lui à cheval était tout simplement formidable. C'était le premier jour qu'il passait avec moi après plusieurs mois d'absence. Avant de repartir, nous étions en train de longer les falaises lorsque je vis une splendide fleur sur une corniche au-dessus du canyon une princesse de la sérénité. Je savais que mon grand-père adorait ces fleurs, aussi commençais-je à approcher d'elle, sans voir que l'endroit où elle se situait paraissait bien fragile._

_\- Fait attention Link, les parois sont assez instables ici, me lança t'il._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-père, je fais attention._

_J'approchais de la fleur pour la cueillir lorsqu'arriva le drame. Sous mon poids, la corniche s'effondra, m'entrainant avec dans le vide._

_\- LINK ! cria mon grand-père en se précipitant au bord._

_Par chance, je parvins à m'accrocher in extremis à une branche cinq mètres plus bas, mais celle-ci menaçait de rompre à tout moment._

_\- Link ! Tu vas bien ?!_

_\- Grand-père à l'aide ! répondis-je terrorisé._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Fais ce que je te dis et tout va bien se passer ! Accroche-toi à la paroi !_

_\- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai peur !_

_\- REGARDE-MOI ! hurla-t-il soudainement._

_Paralysé par la peur, je parvins cependant à relever la tête vers lui._

_\- Je refuse que tu abandonnes, c'est clair ?! Tu vas t'accrocher à cette paroi et tu vas la grimper pour que je puisse te tirer de là ! Je ne peux rien faire si tu restes agrippé à la branche ! Je sais que tu as peur, c'est normal. Mais peux y arriver et tu vas y arriver ! Alors courage !_

_Malgré ma frayeur, je parvins difficilement à agripper d'abord une main puis l'autre à la paroi, avant de trouver un support pour mes jambes._

_\- C'est bien Link ! Continue comme ça ! Je suis juste au-dessus !_

_La gorge nouée, je commençais lentement mon ascension, aidé par Grand-père qui m'indiquait les prises les plus solides._

_\- Tu y es presque ! Un dernier effort, je peux presque t'atteindre !_

_Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, je parvins enfin à son niveau. Il m'attrapa aussitôt par les bras et me sorti du ravin. Pétrifié de peur et tremblant de tous mes membres, j'étais incapable de le lâcher._

_\- Grand-père, je ne voulais pas…. bredouillais-je_

_\- C'est fini Link, c'est fini. Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux de s'aventurer au bord_

_\- Je voulais juste te cueillir une fleur, pardonne-moi._

_\- Ça ne fais rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois vivant et entier. Tu as été très courageux Link. Sache que même lorsque tu te retrouves dans une situation dangereuse, il y a toujours moyen de s'en sortir, du moment que tu gardes ton sang-froid. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne laisseras jamais tomber. N'abandonne jamais !_

_Accroché de toutes mes forces à mon grand-père, je lui répondis les larmes aux yeux :_

_\- Je te le promet grand-père !_

« N'abandonne jamais ! » Ces mots se mirent à résonner dans ma tête, alors que le moblin s'approchait de moi. Depuis cette chute, je n'avais jamais reculé face à un obstacle. Même mes échecs à répétition lors des entraînements n'étaient pas parvenus à m'arrêter. J'avais fait une promesse à mon grand-père, et il n'était pas question que je la brise aujourd'hui. Ignorant la douleur à mon épaule gauche, je ramassais mon épée et transperçais le bokoblin qui m'avait planté sa lance auparavant. Traversé d'une énergie nouvelle, je pris la hampe de la lance et tirai d'un coup sec pour la retirer. Je signais sans doute mon arrêt de mort par ce geste, mais il n'était plus question de flancher. Au moment où le moblin leva son épée pour me transpercer le cœur, je brandi la lance devant moi en fermant les yeux…

Ainsi c'était donc ça la mort, le vide absolu, sans rien d'autre qu'une immense étendue noire à perte de vue. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sentais-je des gouttes me tomber dessus ? Ouvrant un œil, je vis que j'étais encore vivant. Comment était-ce possible ? Lorsqu'une autre goutte tomba sur moi, je compris alors. Le moblin s'était littéralement empalé sur ma lance, inondant mon corps avec son sang. De dégoût, je lâchai l'arme et le monstre s'effondra à mes pieds. Démoralisés par la mort de leur chef, les rares survivants abandonnèrent le combat et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Epuisée mais entière, Impa se précipita aussitôt vers moi.

\- Par les Saintes Déesses ! Tu as survécu ! Montre-moi tes blessures.

Je souhaitais lui dire que ça allait, mais l'adrénaline que j'avais ressenti juste avant s'était dissipée, remplacée par la douleur et une horrible sensation de froid. Chose curieuse, la douleur n'était pas aussi violente qu'avant elle semblait être de plus en plus lointaine, tout comme la voix d'Impa.

\- Ne meurt pas maintenant tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! Je vais te ramener à Cocorico, je connais une personne qui peut te soigner !

Son visage me semblait si loin, et j'étais fatigué, très fatigué. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était fermer les yeux et m'endormir.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'entendis Impa murmurer :

\- N'abandonne pas.


	10. Le chemin de la vie

**Chapitre 9 – Le chemin de la vie**

La première chose que je vis lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut une immense salle obscure. Elle était si sombre qu'il m'était impossible de voir ne serait-ce que mes jambes. Que devais-je faire ? Rester ici et attendre de voir si quelque chose allait se passer, ou essayer de trouver un indice au milieu de cette obscurité ? La prudence me conseillait de rester où j'étais, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que je devais avancer. Me relevant prudemment, je commençais alors à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, essayant en même temps de voir où je posais mes pieds afin de ne pas tomber.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je marchais sans aucune visibilité lorsque deux torches s'allumèrent devant moi. Chose curieuse, les flammes étaient bleues. D'abord aveuglé, je pu voir au bout de quelques minutes deux portes strictement identiques. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Apparemment, j'étais face à un choix, mais lequel ? Comme si on avait deviné mes pensée, une voix s'éleva de nulle part :

Entre la vie et la mort erre ton âme,

Et sur un des chemins il faut que ton voyage tu entames

_Soit sûr de ton choix,_

_Avant d'y engager ta foi_

_Si de la lumière tu suis la voie,_

_Alors une nouvelle vie s'éveillera en toi_

_Si dans les ténèbres tu t'avances,_

_De revenir tu n'auras aucune chance_

_Bien que seul dans l'obscurité tu sois,_

_A ton cœur il faut que tu croies._

A ces mots je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Mon état était donc si grave pour que je sois littéralement aux portes de la mort ? Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'avais un choix à faire et il fallait absolument que celui-ci soit le bon. Comme l'avait dit la voix, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière une fois engagé. Afin d'obtenir un éventuel indice, je me mis à étudier attentivement chacune des deux portes. Malheureusement, elles étaient strictement identiques, et rien n'indiquait ce à quoi elles correspondaient.

Au bout d'un long moment de recherche, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière chaque porte. Le choix ne serait rien d'autre que du hasard. Or, ce dernier ne m'avait pas vraiment servi jusqu'à maintenant hélas. Désespéré, je m'assis au sol en me lamentant. Comment pouvais-je faire un choix qui risquait de me tuer ? Relevant tristement la tête, je jaugeais les deux chemins, avant de m'attarder sur celui de droite. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais cette sortie attirait bien plus mon regard que celle de gauche. Etait-ce un signe ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre à cette question que déjà je me retrouvais devant cette porte, la main sur la poignée. Je ne pouvais dire pourquoi, mais je me sentais attiré par cette voie. Je voulais la lâcher et reculer un peu, mais je me vis au contraire commencer à pousser la porte. Je sentis instantanément la peur m'envahir. C'était comme si mon propre corps refusait de m'obéir et agissait de son propre chef. Mais que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? J'étais prisonnier d'un corps que je ne contrôlais pas, et je voyais avec terreur ma main pousser de plus en plus cette porte qui ne me disais plus rien qui vaille.

Je m'apprêtais à poser un pied sur ce chemin lorsque j'entendis un murmure résonner dans la salle. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce simple écho me permit de retrouver instantanément le contrôle de mes membres. Je refermais alors violemment la porte et me mis à reculer. J'ignore ce qui s'était passé, mais toujours est-il que je me retrouvais dans la même situation qu'auparavant j'avais toujours deux chemins possibles, et aucune idée sur lequel aller. C'est alors qu'un nouvel écho retentit dans la salle. Bien que toujours incompréhensible, j'eu la sensation qu'il provenait de la porte de gauche. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cette voix allait m'aider, lorsque les mots de l'énigme me revinrent en mémoire. Ils m'avaient dit de suivre la voie, mais peut-être parlaient-ils de la "voix". Or, je n'en avais entendu aucune venant de droite. Il n'était cependant plus temps de réfléchir. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais resté devant ce dilemme, mais il fallait que je prenne maintenant une décision. Avec un long soupir, j'ouvris lentement la porte de gauche, et fis un pas à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, j'entendis un grand bruit derrière l'autre porte elle venait de se condamner définitivement. Je n'avais donc plus le choix. En espérant avoir pris la bonne décision, je m'aventurais dans l'obscurité.

La porte avait disparu dans les ténèbres, et rien ne m'indiquait un quelconque changement. Seule la voix me permettait de me guider au cœur de cette obscurité. Mais plus j'avançais, plus j'avais la sensation d'avoir fait une terrible erreur. Etait-ce donc ça la mort ? Errer sans but dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité ?

C'est alors que je vis au loin un très léger point lumineux. Etait-ce enfin le bout du chemin ? Allais-je enfin savoir ce qui m'attendait ? Décidé à en finir avec cette épreuve, je me mis à courir en direction de cette lumière. Cette dernière grandissait de plus en plus, et la voix se faisait de plus en plus audible. Au moment où la lumière m'envahit, j'entendis une dernière fois la voix, cette fois-ci de façon parfaitement audible. Du début à la fin, elle n'avait fait en réalité que répéter un seul et unique mot :

« Link »


	11. La triforce

**Chapitre 10 – La Triforce**

Je vis tout d'abord une lumière aveuglante, puis deux cercles marrons au milieu d'une sorte de tâche beige foncé. Je sentais également quelque chose de doux posé sur moi. Qu'était-ce donc et où étais-je ? Un cri résonna alors autour de moi.

\- Allez chercher le docteur à nouveau ! Vite ! Il s'est réveillé ! Et appelez un messager !

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille, surtout après l'avoir entendue pendant des semaines. Difficilement, je parvins à articuler :

\- Im… Impa ?

\- Reste calme, ne bouge pas. Tout va bien maintenant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je commençais enfin à reprendre mes esprits et à retrouver mes sens. Ce que j'avais vu était en fait le visage d'Impa, quant au reste, il s'agissait tout simplement du lit dans lequel on m'avait installé.

\- On peut dire que tu reviens de très loin. Tout le monde avait perdu espoir de te voir guérir. Je suis heureuse de m'être pour une fois trompée.

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ?... La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'était le duel contre le moblin… et puis plus rien après.

\- Après ton combat, les derniers monstres se sont enfuis. J'ai alors pu te porter assistance, mais tu avais déjà quasiment sombré dans le coma. Je t'ai ramené le plus vite possible au village où on a essayé de te soigner, mais tu avais perdu trop de sang…

Que voulais-t-elle dire par ″On a essayé″ ? Que me cachait-elle ?

\- Dis-moi la vérité Impa. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? En me réveillant, j'ai eu l'impression que tu venais de voir un fantôme vu ton visage.

\- C'est le cas…Link, ton…. ton cœur avait cessé de battre depuis une heure. Tu étais mort !

Une heure ?! Jamais personne n'était parvenu à revenir à la vie, qui plus est après autant de temps sans signes vitaux ! Comment était-ce possible ? C'est alors que je vis le visage serré d'Impa.

\- Mais tu as une idée de la raison n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le-moi ! Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

Pour toute réponse, elle me montra ma main gauche. A ma grande stupéfaction, je vis apparaitre sur ma main gauche un symbole que je ne pensais jamais avoir un jour : un grand triangle composé de trois petits. L'un de ces triangles luisait d'une douce lumière la triforce du courage me reconnaissait comme son porteur.

\- Mais…mais... ? Mais comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? bredouillais-je. Jamais la triforce du courage ne s'était manifestée chez moi. C'était mon père qui la possédait jusqu'à maintenant. Cela voulait-il dire que…

\- Elle est apparue juste avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je pense que c'est grâce à elle que tu es encore parmi nous aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment qu'un sheikah arriva sur le pas de la porte.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Dame Impa ?

\- En effet. Je souhaiterais que vous vous rendiez sur le champ au château pour informer Sa Majesté, ainsi que le père de ce jeune homme. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude depuis son départ d'hier.

Juste après le départ du messager, je pu enfin lui poser la question qui me rongeai depuis mon réveil.

\- Comment va Père ?

\- Ton père était effondré. Dès que la nouvelle est parvenue à la citadelle, il s'est précipité à ton chevet et ne l'a pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à retourner chez lui se reposer un peu.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

Impa soupira longuement. Je sentais que la réponse risquait de ne pas me plaire.

\- Un mois. Tu es resté dans le coma un mois entier.

Je manquais de m'étrangler à cette annonce.

\- Un mois ?!

\- Nous désespérions de te voir dans cet état. Beaucoup d'entre nous pensions que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Mais grâce soit rendue aux Déesses, elles ont décidé de te laisser vivre.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais imaginer que j'étais encore en vie grâce à elles ne m'enchantait guère. Lorsque les déesses intervenaient, c'était rarement bon signe. Quelle catastrophe guettait donc ce royaume ?

\- Oh j'allais oublier Link. Ton père m'a chargé de te donner ceci. De la part du roi, annonça-t-elle en me donnant un parchemin cacheté.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être suffisamment important pour que je reçoive une missive de Sa Majesté en personne ? Etait-ce pour annoncer son refus de poursuivre mon apprentissage après le fiasco de l'embuscade ? Les mains tremblantes à l'idée de devoir tout abandonner, j'ouvris la missive mais plus je parcourais le document, plus ma surprise augmentait. A la fin de la lettre, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

\- Est-ce… Est-ce vrai ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Je devais tirer une drôle de tête car Impa étouffa un rire.

\- Non tu ne rêves pas Link. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé, et après discussion avec le roi et ton père, nous avions convenu de te nommer officiellement chevalier. Tu as réussi un exploit tu sais ? Personne, et encore moins un écuyer, n'avait réussi auparavant à tuer seul un moblin de cette taille et de cette puissance. Seul ton grand-père y était parvenu jusqu'à présent. Du coup, la situation a légèrement changé. Une fois que tu seras rétabli correctement, nous irons t'adouber au palais. Ton combat m'a montré que même si tu ne possèdes pas les compétences physiques de tes ancêtres, tu possèdes une grande force, et surtout une volonté de fer. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été ton instructeur Link, même si je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas su faire suffisamment attention alors que c'était ma mission. Pardonne-moi.

C'est à ce moment que le médecin arriva, mettant fin à cet aveu inattendu d'Impa. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de la mienne, elle s'en alla, non sans me souhaiter bon rétablissement. Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait coupable de ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais pourtant le seul responsable… Je ne comprenais plus rien, aussi était-il temps que j'obtienne des réponses, et je savais où en trouver. Dès que je me sentirai mieux, j'irais voir mon père avant la cérémonie afin d'avoir avec lui une discussion que j'attends depuis longtemps.


	12. Rêves brisés

**Chapitre 11 – Rêves brisés**

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis mon réveil. Une semaine durant laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre l'accord d'Impa pour quitter enfin ce lit. Je savais que cette attente était nécessaire pour que je puisse retrouver suffisamment de forces, mais elle devenait insupportable. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire. Contre l'avis du médecin, je passais chaque soir une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de remarcher correctement. Par chance, Impa ne remarqua rien ; si elle me surprenait, elle aurait été capable de m'attacher au lit.

Finalement, le médecin estima que je pouvais désormais recommencer à bouger. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Cela voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir retourner à la Citadelle sous peu. Dès que le praticien fût parti, je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse avant de récupérer mes armes, et parti discrètement vers le terrain d'exercice. Si la cérémonie devait avoir lieu bientôt, alors je devais vite me remettre à l'entrainement. Il était tout bonnement inenvisageable pour moi de me présenter devant la famille royale sans avoir retrouver un niveau convenable. Alors autant commencer dès maintenant.

En arrivant à la zone d'exercices, je fus surpris de voir Impa qui m'attendait, en compagnie d'un mystérieux voyageur, caché sous une cape de voyage. J'étais grillé. Et moi qui pensais avoir été suffisamment discret pour passer inaperçu.

\- J'étais sûre que tu viendrais dès ton rétablissement Link. Après tout, cela une semaine que tu m'empêches de dormir le soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Quel abruti j'étais ! Comment pouvais-je imaginer une seconde être capable de tromper un sheikah, qui plus est Impa ?

Esquissant un sourire, elle se retourna vers l'énigmatique voyageur.

\- Je vous avais dit que je vous trouverai quelqu'un de fiable pour vous aider Ma Dame. Eh bien ce jeune homme est de loin la personne la plus loyale et la plus déterminée que je connaisse. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter

\- Je n'en doute pas en effet Impa. Je perçois cependant une étrange aura autour de lui, bien qu'elle soit très faible. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé au château ?

\- Si vous voulez parler de la disparition de la Triforce du Courage, en effet. Il est devenu le nouveau porteur du fragment.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors il est bien la personne que je recherche pour cette mission. Vous savez cependant que…

J'aurais pu laisser Impa et l'étrange voyageur, ou devrais-je dire voyageuse d'après sa voix, poursuivre leur conversation pendant longtemps, mais plus j'attendais, plus j'avais des questions, et je commençais à en avoir marre qu'elles fassent comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je suis juste en face de vous vous savez ? J'ignore ce que vous avez prévu pour moi, mais vous pourriez peut-être me donner quelques détails non ? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne rien savoir.

Au vu de leurs têtes, elles avaient vraiment oublié que j'étais juste à côté, et elles le regrettaient. Impa semblait même abattue, or je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Je sentais les ennuis approcher rapidement de moi.

\- Désolé Link, j'aurais aimé t'en parler plus tôt, mais ton état ne le permettait pas. De plus, j'espérais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais les déesses en ont décidé autrement. Je vais laisser Son Altesse se présenter, puis nous t'expliquerons tout en détails une fois rentré. Je sens qu'un orage ne va pas tarder.

Son Altesse ? Etait-elle en train de m'expliquer que l'étrange voyageuse…

\- Bonjour Link. Je me présente, je suis la princesse Tetralyna Zelda. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, et elles risquent malheureusement de ne pas vous plaire. Je souhaite juste que vous me laissiez terminer avant de nous juger Impa et moi.

En les suivant vers la maison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde angoisse. Qu'allais-je découvrir ? Qu'attendait-on de moi ? Et surtout, que m'avait-on caché ?

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et une forte pluie s'abattait sur Cocorico. Assis dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Impa et de la princesse, j'essayais de rester calme pendant que je résumais ce que j'avais appris.

\- Si j'ai bien tout compris, ″votre Majesté″, vous avez fait en sorte que je sois pris en apprentissage par Impa malgré mes faibles compétences martiales, afin que je puisse plus tard vous servir dans une conspiration, tout en me gardant dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Est-ce que mon père était au courant au moins ?

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, seules Impa, moi et quelques personnes loyales étions dans la confidence. Votre père n'a été mis au courant qu'avant mon départ.

\- Dites-moi, vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire à votre histoire où vous présentez le roi comme un monstre et un tyran en puissance ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous vous êtes vraiment fourvoyé

\- Cela peut paraître ridicule en effet, mais c'est malheureusement la vérité. Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir…

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, j'explosais de colère :

\- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE RESSENT ! Toute ma vie, je l'ai passée à essayer d'atteindre un objectif sans y parvenir, et au moment où je croyais que j'avais enfin réussi, j'apprends que non seulement cela avait été prévu, mais qu'en plus je n'ai été durant tout ce temps rien d'autre qu'une marionnette pour vous ! J'aurais préféré rester dans le coma plutôt que d'entendre ça ! Vous nous avez trompé mon père et moi ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous m'avez fait miroiter un avenir que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir ! JE VOUS HAIS POUR CA ! ET PIRE ENCORE, JE ME HAIS POUR AVOIR ETE AUSSI STUPIDE DE CROIRE EN VOS ILLUSIONS !

J'avais besoin d'être seul. Ignorant totalement les supplications de la princesse, je sortis de la maison et me mis à courir sans réfléchir où j'allais. Je sentais les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. Tous ces efforts, toutes les décisions que j'avais prises, avaient été en réalité planifiées depuis longtemps. Ma vie entière n'était rien de plus qu'un énorme mensonge, et ni moi ni mon père n'en avions pris conscience avant le moment choisi. Trempé et épuisé par ma course folle, je finis par tomber au sol. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigé vers la zone d'exercices. Je me rappelais parfaitement les nombreux mouvements à l'épée, les échauffements interminables, les duels souvent perdus, mais surtout, je me souvenais que je n'avais jamais abandonné parce que je croyais en un futur aujourd'hui inexistant. Inexistant… ou pas.

Impa et la princesse avaient eu l'amabilité de me donner tous ces entraînements intenses. Et ils n'avaient pas servis à rien, au contraire le roi acceptait enfin de me nommer chevalier. Et il était hors de question de laisser passer une telle occasion. C'était décidé, je ne participerai pas à cet odieux complot ! Que la princesse se trouve une autre marionnette ! Désormais, je serai le seul à décider de ma vie. Demain j'irai à la Citadelle pour voir le roi. Demain je deviendrai chevalier.


	13. Une cérémonie d'adoubement

**Chapitre 12 – Une cérémonie d'adoubement…**

_J'ignorais où je me trouvais. Tout était flou dans ma tête. Tout ce dont je parvenais à me rappeler, c'était cet œil bleu qui me visait, ma chute dans le gouffre, et puis ce lac souterrain qui me sauva miraculeusement en amortissant le choc. Allongé sur la rive, la moitié de mon corps encore dans l'eau, je mis au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, tant l'impact avait été violent. Epuisé mais déterminé à continuer pour sortir de ce pétrin, je me relevai péniblement. A chacun de mes mouvements, je sentais la douleur de mes blessures se réveiller petit à petit. Je savais que cela n'irait pas en s'améliorant, aussi fallait-il me dépêcher. Devant moi se trouvait un chemin constitué… de pierres ? Qu'y avait-il donc de caché au fond de cette caverne. Lentement, je m'enfonçais alors dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Au bout d'une longue marche, je restais figé tellement j'étais impressionné. Caché dans les entrailles de la terre se trouvait un magnifique temple. Bien que marqué par les âges, il était incroyablement bien conservé. D'immenses colonnades en marbre supportaient un splendide portique sur lequel était représenté la Triforce. Intrigué, je m'approchais de l'entrée._

_« Messire Link ? »_

_C'était étrange, mais j'avais l'impression que ce temple m'appelait. J'étais presque arrivé aux portes lorsque la voix retentit dans ma tête._

_« Messire Link ! Réveillez-vous ! »_

J'ouvris les yeux aucune grotte ni temple en vue. Toujours ce rêve. Et le plus étrange, c'était que plus j'en apprenais, plus il me semblait à la fois familier et totalement inconnu. C'est alors que je vis le visage assez contrarié du Chambellan.

\- Ah quand même ! Je tiens à vous informer, si cela vous intéresse toujours, que le Roi vous attendra dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie d'ici trente minutes aussi vous prierais-je de vous préparer en conséquence en choisissant un accoutrement plus… adapté ! Je repasserai dans une vingtaine de minute pour vous accompagner.

La cérémonie… Bon sang je l'avais complètement oubliée avec ce qui s'était passé. Et le Chambellan avait qui plus est raison. Non seulement ma tenue était pleine de boue et n'avait toujours pas séchée, mais j'étais moi-même dans un état pitoyable. Il faut dire que les évènements s'étaient enchainés à toute vitesse. Tout en me dépêchant de faire un brin de toilette et de me préparer, j'essayais de faire le point sur ce qui était arrivé depuis hier soir.

J'étais resté de longues minutes agenouillé sous la pluie suite à ma course dans le village. Les révélations de la princesse et d'Impa m'avaient profondément atteintes. J'étais face à un cruel choix : soit je trahissais le Roi en acceptant d'aider sa fille, soit je trahissais cette dernière en refusant de faire le boulot qu'elle avait imaginé pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'être pris en étau entre deux maux.

Je finis par prendre une lourde décision. Contrairement à ce que pouvais répéter Son Altesse la princesse, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que le Roi soit si mauvais. C'était lui qui m'avait offert la possibilité de faire mes preuves, pas la princesse. C'était lui qui m'avait accordé sa confiance, pas la princesse. Et enfin c'était lui qui acceptait de me faire chevalier et non la princesse. Qu'Impa et elle se débrouillent.

J'avais fait mon choix, et je refusais de rester à Cocorico plus que nécessaire, aussi je me dépêchais de me rendre aux écuries, avant de me rappeler que le mien n'avait pas survécu au dernier combat. Ravalant un juron, je n'eus alors pas d'autre choix que de partir à pieds sous ce déluge, l'idée même de voler un cheval m'étant inimaginable. Peut-être y aurait-il une monture à acheter au relais.

Lorsque je fus enfin arrivé à l'étape, la pluie avait enfin cessé et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Bien entendu, pas de chevaux à vendre. Mince ! Par chance cependant, un marchand accepta de me conduire à l'entrée de la Citadelle. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Alors qu'il allait préparer sa carriole, je vis au loin un cavalier arriver à toute vitesse. D'instinct, je me mis derrière la tente pour ne pas être repéré. Bien m'en pris car ce n'était autre qu'Impa, à ma recherche. A travers une fente, je vis qu'elle était très inquiète de plus elle semblait sur le point de tomber de cheval à tout moment. Elle avait dû passer toute la nuit et la matinée à me chercher. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état, mais je ne bougeai pas jusqu'à son départ. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le marchand avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de revenir.

Après avoir remercié le marchand pour le trajet, je me mis immédiatement en route vers le château. Les rues de la Citadelle étaient comme d'habitude toujours aussi animées. Une pointe de nostalgie s'empara de moi brièvement. J'avais passé de longues heures à promener au-milieu des nombreux étals, à explorer chaque allée. J'avais l'impression que c'était à une autre époque, une époque révolue. Aujourd'hui, c'était à peine si je prenais le temps de marcher tranquillement dans la grande avenue. J'avais décidément bien changé.

En arrivant au palais, je vis le Roi en pleine conversation avec le Chambellan. Ce dernier me vit et se dirigea vers moi avec son regard habituel. Mince ! Le Chambellan était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un pur sang-bleu, et considérait ma famille avec un dédain permanent, comme s'il s'estimait supérieur à nous, simples roturiers.

\- Veuillez m'excuser ″Messire″ Link, mais pourrais-je savoir ce que vous comptez venir faire au palais dans cet… accoutrement ? me lança-t-il avec sa condescendance habituelle.

Décidément, tout allait de travers ces derniers temps. Etouffant mon envie de lui donner mon point de vue dessus, je lui fis mon plus grand sourire :

\- Grand Chambellan, vous tombez à point nommé. Voyez-vous, je venais voir Son Altesse pour lui annoncer que j'étais prêt pour la cérémonie d'adoubement, comme il l'avait annoncé dans sa missive. J'aurais été ravi de venir plus tôt, mais un malheureux accident en a décidé autrement. Mais je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant de tout ceci n'est-ce pas ?

A voir son air surpris, je ne pus m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement, avant d'enfoncer le clou :

\- Comment vous n'êtes point au courant ? Veuillez me pardonner je pensais que vous le saviez. Voyez-vous, Sa Majesté a envoyé durant ma convalescence un document dans lequel il me considère apte à devenir officiellement chevalier d'Hyrule. C'est pourquoi dès mon rétablissement je suis venu à la citadelle. Serait-il par conséquent possible d'annoncer au Roi que je suis venu officialiser cet évènement je vous prie ?

Ah qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Il reprit cependant vite ses esprits.

\- Ah oui veuillez me pardonner, j'avais oublié cet évènement. A cause des nombreuses missives qui transitent par moi, j'avais oublié cette cérémonie. Je vais en informer le roi. Je suppose que vous souhaitez vous reposer en attendant. Vu votre… tenue, vous avez dû faire un long chemin.

Il m'emmena dans la salle réservée aux futurs chevaliers. Avant la cérémonie, chaque futur chevalier doit rester seul dans cette salle durant cinq heures, afin de prier, se reposer et se préparer. Dès qu'il referma la porte, je m'allongeais sur le lit et sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur

Le Chambellan revint me chercher à l'heure convenue. J'avais remplacé ma tenue d'entrainement par celle des nouveaux chevaliers : une tunique pourpre marquée d'une triforce avec d'un pantalon beige, et des bottes en cuir. Dire que j'avais rêvé de porter cette tenue depuis des années, alors pourquoi étais-je aussi mal à l'aise ? Nous traversâmes rapidement les quartiers de la Garde Royale avant d'arriver devant deux immenses portes frappées du blason d'Hyrule. Avant d'ouvrir les portes, me Chambellan m'annonça :

« J'ai accompagné de nombreux écuyers, mais tu es sans doute le premier qui mérites le plus d'être adoubé. J'espère juste que tu feras ce qui doit-être fait le moment venu. Je crois en toi »

Le Chambellan qui me fait un compliment ? C'était une première ! Et que voulais-t-il dire par ″ce qui doit être fait″ ? Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question, car les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment. A la fois intrigué, heureux et intimidé, j'entrais alors dans la salle. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait au plus profond de moi que cette cérémonie bouleverserait ma vie.


	14. Marquée par le sang

**Chapitre 13 – …Marquée par le sang**

Il existait une vieille tradition qui interdisait aux écuyers d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avant leur adoubement c'est pourquoi nous aimions passer nos soirées à faire des suppositions sur ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Mais même nos idées les plus folles étaient bien loin de la splendeur réelle de la Grande Salle.

Longue de plus de vingt mètres, elle était composée d'une trentaine de colonnes de marbre blancs, toutes taillées et polies avec perfection. Sur les murs étaient affichés de magnifiques tableaux frappés de l'emblème de la Garde Royale. Chacun de ces tableaux représentait fidèlement un des chevaliers du Royaume. En outre, un magnifique tapi de velours pourpre avec de nombreuses broderies en fils d'or reposait au sol. Cette salle symbolisait à elle seule l'Age d'Or dont bénéficiait le royaume depuis plusieurs décennies désormais.

Je restais immobilisé quelques instants à l'entrée de la salle, stupéfait par la beauté de la Grande Salle. Un léger coup dans le dos de la part du Chambellan me fit cependant revenir à la réalité. A la fois intimidé et impressionné, je me mis à avancer lentement en direction du roi. J'avais la sensation de ne pas être à ma place ici, de ne pas mériter une cérémonie dans un endroit aussi grandiose. Je finis par arriver devant le trône de Sa Majesté. Comparé au reste de la salle, le trône semblait au premier abord assez simple, mais je savais grâce à mon père qu'il n'en était rien en réalité. Taillé dans le tronc d'un ancien arbre millénaire, il avait été créé de façon à faire ressortir chaque détail, et à refléter en permanence la puissance du royaume. Il était à la fois modeste et imposant, et reflétait bien la puissance de la personne qui l'occupait en ce moment même.

Son Altesse Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule, contrairement à son habitude, n'avait pas revêtu son gigantesque manteau de fourrure. A la place, il portait une somptueuse armure forgée par les plus grands artisans du royaume, rappelant ainsi qu'il était certes le Roi, mais aussi un formidable guerrier avant tout. Depuis son couronnement, il n'avait pas cessé de maintenir la stabilité et la prospérité dans le royaume et dire que la princesse voulait que je me rebelle contre lui. J'éprouvais un immense respect pour le Roi, ainsi qu'un honneur d'être sur le point de devenir l'un des chevaliers d'Hyrule, et ce fut avec fierté que je m'agenouillais devant celui qui m'avait offert une chance de faire mes preuves.

\- Heureux de vous revoir sur pieds Ecuyer Link. Dès que j'ai appris votre mésaventure, j'ai immédiatement envoyé des hommes pour m'assurer que plus aucun de ces monstres ne reviendrait nous importuner. Sachez que le récit de votre combat a fait le tour du palais. C'était très courageux d'affronter ce moblin seul peu d'hommes peuvent s'en vanter.

Rougissant devant un tel compliment, j'acquiesçais.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Votre Altesse. Qui sait ce que ces monstres auraient pu faire s'ils avaient survécu.

\- Inutile d'être aussi modeste. Ce que tu as fait m'a convaincu que tu étais désormais prêt c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé, après concertation avec mon Chambellan, de te nommer enfin chevalier. Allons ne reste pas au sol, relève-toi. Nous attendons une dernière personne et nous pourrons commencer.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir ma joie. Le grand moment approchait. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de spectateurs seulement le Chambellan, ainsi que quelques gardes. Bizarre d'habitude, le Roi invitait toute la haute noblesse pour ce genre d'évènements. Sa Majesté du comprendre mon interrogation car il me répondit :

\- J'aurais souhaité faire une cérémonie grandiose pour ton intronisation en tant que Chevalier, mais des évènements ayant eu lieu récemment en ont décidé autrement. Rien de grave cependant. Juste un petit problème à régler.

Sa voix avait changé d'intonation au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à en devenir presque menaçante à la fin son regard était devenu en outre noir de colère. Que s'était-il bien passé ? J'ignorais pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me hurlait de m'en aller le plus vite possible. Je soupirais intérieurement que devais-je faire ?

Avant que je puisse y réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer…

\- Veuillez me pardonner mon retard Votre Altesse. Mais je n'aurais raté l'adoubement de mon fils pour rien au monde.

\- Inutile de vous excuser, je vous comprends. Après-tout, vous pouvez être fier de lui, répondit alors le Roi en retrouvant son visage habituel.

Pour cet évènement, mon père avait revêtu sa tenue d'apparat : une côte de mailles avec par-dessus une chemise pourpre frappée du symbole d'Hyrule, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu marine. Il portait avec lui l'Epée de Légende, rangée dans un fourreau bleu/or finement travaillé. L'Epée de Légende… Dire que je pensais durant toutes ces années ne jamais pouvoir en être digne, voilà que j'allais bientôt devenir officiellement son nouveau gardien. J'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre le flambeau familial. Toutes mes craintes et mes peurs s'étaient envolées. Je me sentais libre. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas trois jours ″Sa Majesté″ la Princesse Zelda me proposait de participer à son complot contre le Roi ! Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même si je trouvais son projet infâme, je refusais de trahir la confiance qu'elle m'avait accordée en me mettant dans la confidence. Peut-être mon père pourrait-il m'aider après la cérémonie ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le roi et mon père m'attendre, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se racle la gorge, comme il avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Reprenant immédiatement mes esprits, je me retournais vers eux, rouge d'embarras.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Ecuyer Link, sortez votre épée et à genoux !

Ça y est, le moment tant attendu était enfin là. Obéissant à Sa Majesté, je m'agenouillais devant lui et mon père, tout en lui présentant l'épée que m'avait donnée mon père avant mon départ. J'avais l'impression que la conversation que nous avions eu remontait à hier il faut dire que j'avais quand même passé un mois dans le coma.

\- Ecuyer Link, jures-tu fidélité et loyauté au Royaume d'Hyrule, ainsi à la famille royale ? Jures-tu de protéger le Royaume d'Hyrule ainsi que la famille royale au péril de ta vie ?

Cette scène, j'en avais rêvé pendant des années. J'avais passé tellement de soirées à écouter les chevaliers en parler que j'avais fini par connaître par cœur les phrases du rituel. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour de les réciter.

\- Moi, Ecuyer Link, je jure solennellement de défendre et protéger le Royaume d'Hyrule, ainsi que la famille royale, auprès de qui je jure fidélité. Je jure loyauté à Sa Majesté le roi Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule, et lui fait serment d'allégeance. Que mon épée soit sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il me libère de ce pacte, ou que je meure.

Ça y est, le serment avait été formulé. Il ne restait plus qu'au roi à poser mon épée sur mes deux épaules pour officialiser cette cérémonie.

\- Jures-tu également de combattre impitoyablement aussi bien les ennemis externes du Royaume, que ceux de l'intérieur, comme les traîtres ?

Quelle était ce nouveau serment ? Aucun chevalier n'avait jamais parlé de cette partie auparavant. Le Roi sentait-il une crise imminente ? Bien que surpris au début, je me ressaisis rapidement. Pas question d'échouer si près du but ! Peut-être était-ce un serment supplémentaire propre au détenteur de l'Epée de Légende.

\- Je jure de combattre tous les ennemis du Royaume, qu'ils soient externes ou internes, et ce quels qu'ils soient.

\- Parfait.

Le Roi prit alors mon épée et la positionna au-dessus de ma tête. Dans quelques secondes, mon rêve de devenir chevalier deviendrai enfin réalité. Mais lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je vis à nouveau un regard rempli de noirceur et de haine.

\- Ecuyer Link, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés…

A nouveau cette voix grave et menaçante. La moindre parcelle de mon corps me hurlait de m'enfuir ou d'agir immédiatement, mais je ne parvenais pas à esquisser le moindre geste, tentant désespérément de comprendre la situation. Par les Saintes Déesses, que se passait-il ici à la fin ?

\- … Je vous déclare…

Complètement paniqué, je cherchais la moindre explication à l'humeur du roi, lorsque quelques bribes du roi et de la princesse Zelda me revinrent à l'esprit. ″ La situation nous oblige à agir dans l'ombre à l'insu du roi ? ″. ″Combattre impitoyablement les ennemis externes ET internes, quels qu'ils soient ? ″ Plus les éléments s'assemblaient dans ma tête, plus une peur viscérale m'envahissait. Bon sang, se pouvait-il que…

Ce qui se passa ensuite continue aujourd'hui à me hanter tous les soirs, tant cela paraissait irréel.

En affichant un sourire cruel, je vis Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule se retourner brusquement et…

\- PERE !

Je me précipitais vers lui, mais le Roi m'empoigna par l'épaule avant de me plaquer au sol, laissant désormais libre cours à sa colère.

\- … Coupable de haute trahison envers la Couronne et le Royaume ! GARDES !

Incapable de bouger tant la force du Roi était impressionnante, je vis avec horreur un garde planter sa lance dans le ventre du Chambellan. Ce dernier mourut sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre à quel point la situation avait dramatiquement dégénérée. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être assassiné sans hésitation ? Incapable de me retenir, je hurlais de toutes mes forces :

\- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CA ?

Pour toute réponse, le Roi tordit violemment mon bras, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- SILENCE ! Croyais-tu vraiment que votre minable complot allait marcher contre moi ? Attrapez-le !

Il savait, mais comment ? Moi-même je ne connaissais que ce que la Princesse et Impa avaient acceptées de me dire, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Deux des gardes se précipitèrent pour me relever brutalement et m'attachèrent les mains dans le dos.

\- Comment osez-vous, toi et ton père, vous présentez tranquillement devant moi, alors que vous conspirez dans mon dos en même temps ? Comment oses-tu demander à devenir chevalier, alors que tu trahis en même temps ton roi ? Vous me preniez vraiment pour un imbécile ? Depuis le début je sais tout !

Malgré les coups de poings des gardes pour me faire, je criais :

\- Je n'ai jamais participé à ce complot ! J'ai refusé d'en faire partie à la seconde où j'en ai eu connaissance !

\- TU MENS ! Non seulement tu as accepté, mais en plus tu en as pris le commandement, dans le but de prendre ma place une fois ton forfait accompli.

\- C'EST FAUX ! Vous avez de fausses informations !

\- Tu crois ça ? Faites donc entrer mon informateur, que ce traître voie qui il a traité de menteur !

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte, et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à…

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi…

J'étais complètement abattu, toute volonté de résister m'avait abandonné en voyant qui était réellement l'espion, ou devrais-je dire l'espionne du roi. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, mourir rapidement afin de ne plus voir celle qui m'avait trahi après m'avoir proposé sa confiance.

\- Ah. Ma chère fille. Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations, mais dans le doute… Link, permets-moi de te présenter ma fille, la Princesse Zelda. Ma fille, et si tu racontais à ce traître ce que tu as découvert sur lui ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce monstre a tenté de te renverser afin de prendre ta place comme souverain d'Hyule. Il estimait que c'était désormais à lui, descendant du Héros, que revenait le droit de gouverner. Il a retourné contre toi son père, le Chambellan, ainsi que de nombreux autres nobles et gardes. Nous nous sommes occupés d'eux avant d'arriver.

Ainsi donc, elle s'était chargée elle-même d'éliminer ceux qui l'avaient soutenue. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille. Comment la princesse calme et réservée que j'avais rencontrée à Cocorico avais-pu devenir implacable à ce point ? Elle s'approcha alors du cadavre de mon père et s'agenouilla. En le voyant ainsi, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Son armure autrefois resplendissante était désormais souillée par son sang, le manche de mon épée dépassant de son torse, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Il avait été tué par traitrise, sans que je puisse être à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas pu le voir depuis mon réveil du coma, et je ne le reverrai désormais jamais. Si je ne m'étais pas présenté à cette maudite cérémonie, peut-être serait-il encore en vie.

Zelda se retourna vers moi et annonça :

\- Puisque la famille de l'ancien héros a essayé de voler notre héritage, il est normal que nous fassions de même.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle retira le fourreau de l'Epée de Légende du cadavre, avant de se retourner vers le roi.

\- Que faisons-nous de ce traître du coup Père ?

Comme si ce qui allait m'arriver n'était pas assez évident. J'allais certainement être tué sur le champ. C'est alors que le roi se tourna vers moi.

\- Je suis sûr que notre ami aimerait bien mourir aussi, ce qui est tentant je le conçois. Mais j'ai d'autres projets plus grandioses pour lui. Suivez-moi !

La mort de mon père m'avait complètement abattu, aussi les gardes durent me trainer pour me faire sortir de la Grande Salle et me faire traverser la Citadelle, sous les yeux ébahis des habitants. Arrivé devant la Grande Porte, Zelda prit la parole :

\- Peuple d'Hyrule ! Pendant des années nous avons remercié le Héros et ses descendants pour nous avoir sauvé du Grand Chaos ! Mais aujourd'hui, nous les maudissons de toutes nos forces pour ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, à savoir assassiner mon Père, afin de prendre sa place. A titre d'exemple, tous les conspirateurs ont été assassinés, sauf lui ! Link, le chef de ce complot ! Link le Traître !

En voyant tous les visages pleins de haine se tourner vers moi, je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ainsi, le roi et sa fille ne voulaient pas seulement se contenter de se débarrasser de ma famille, mais en plus la déshonorer pour l'éternité. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cela. Pire, j'étais désormais considéré comme celui qui avait trahi Hyrule, et plongé sa famille dans le mépris et l'oubli. Rongé par la tristesse, je n'entendis pas la suite du discours, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup dans le ventre ne me ramène à la triste réalité.

\- En vertu des pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés par la Déesse Hylia, moi, Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule, déclare qu'à partir de ce jour, le nom du Héros et de ses descendants soient effacés des livres et des monuments. Quiconque prononcera leurs noms sera coupable de trahison. L'Epée de Légende, symbole de cette infâme famille, sera désormais gardée en lieu sûr par la Princesse Zelda et ses descendantes. Quant au traître ici présent répondant au nom de Link, il n'y a pas de sentence assez grande pour ce qu'il a fait ! C'est pourquoi je lui laisse jusqu'au lever du jour pour s'enfuir et se cacher comme le rat qu'il est passé ce délai, moi et ma fille organiserons une grande battue dans tout le Royaume, afin que chaque citoyen puisse exprimer sa colère envers lui.

La nouvelle me sidéra. J'allais bel et bien être exécuté, mais après avoir été traqué comme un animal sauvage ? Mais qu'était donc devenu le roi autrefois si juste et noble ?

\- Que le prévenu s'approche !

Les gardes me jetèrent aux pieds du roi, qui libéra mes mains avant de plaquer mon visage contre le sien et de me murmurer.

\- J'espère que tu profites bien du spectacle gamin. Voilà des années que je rêvais de me débarrasser de votre misérable famille. C'est bientôt chose faite, et tout cela grâce à toi. Je ne saurais jamais te remercier assez. Tu aurais mieux fait de te laisser gentiment tuer par ce moblin au lieu de jouer les héros. Mais sache ceci : tu n'es et ne sera jamais un héros tu n'es rien de plus qu'un raté trop faible pour s'opposer à moi.

Ce sont sur ces paroles cinglantes qu'il me jeta hors de la ville, tandis que la foule se déchaînait :

« Fuis sale traître ! Sale vermine ! On te traquera et on te massacrera ! Que les déesses te maudissent, sale monstre ! »

Jamais je ne parviendrai à oublier cette scène. Tous ces gens qui hier encore me regardai avec le sourire, ne voyaient désormais plus qu'un rejeté une abomination qu'il fallait abattre. Malgré la douleur de mes membres et sous les injures, je m'enfui de la Citadelle, trahi et rejeté par ceux en qui j'avais confiance.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps ni où je couru. Mon corps agissait de façon autonome, tant mon cœur saignait. J'avais échoué. Et à cause de mon échec, ma famille était déshonorée, j'étais traqué comme une créature du chaos et mon père était mort, tué avec l'épée qu'il m'avait donnée. Et je n'avais même pas pu lui offrir une sépulture décente. Trébuchant sur une pierre, je m'effondrais lamentablement au sol, tandis que je bafouillais :

\- Je suis désolé Père…

Blessé, trempé et ayant perdu toute envie de vivre, je me laissais alors sombrer dans le désespoir, la tristesse et la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher.


	15. Exilé

**Chapitre 14 – Exilé**

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis longtemps. Caché dans des fourrés surplombants un camp de marchands, j'attendais que ces derniers aillent se coucher afin de pouvoir récupérer ce dont j'avais besoin. Le chariot rempli de caisses à côté de leurs tentes me laissait espérer une bonne récolte. L'idée même de dépouiller des gens me répugnait, mais au vu des circonstances, je n'avais malheureusement guère le choix.

Trois semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis la tragique cérémonie au palais. Trois semaines durant lesquels j'avais dû vivre terré comme une bête pour échapper à l'implacable battue qui avait été organisée. Trois semaines à survivre à l'aide de baies et de racines, presque sans dormir tellement la peur d'être retrouvé me rongeait. J'étais même allé une fois jusqu'à me rouler dans la boue pour tromper les chiens qui pistaient ma trace. Plusieurs fois je crus être repéré, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, pas une seule fois je ne fus inquiété.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches infructueuses, les habitants et l'armée finirent enfin par se lasser, supposant que j'avais quitté le pays depuis longtemps. Mais je ne l'avais cependant pas fait. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner même en étant devenu l'ennemi public numéro un. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses à mes questions.

Un léger grognement à l'estomac me rappela la raison de ma présence ici. Mon dernier repas, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un repas, remontait maintenant à deux jours. Ce camp représentait ma seule chance de trouver de quoi survivre pendant un moment. Les marchands avaient enfin fini par aller se coucher. Quittant prudemment ma cachette, je m'approchais de leur chariot, en espérant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait l'idée de ressortir entre-temps.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Immédiatement, je me mis à courir vers les fourrés afin de mettre à couvert. J'attendis presque une demi-heure dans la crainte d'être repéré, mais personne ne vint. Un animal, ça ne devait être qu'un simple animal. Je poussais un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de tristesse. Qu'elle était loin l'époque où j'essayais d'affronter courageusement le danger. Aujourd'hui j'étais désormais devenu plus craintif que n'importe quel animal, fuyant lâchement au moindre bruit suspect. Mais ironiquement, c'était grâce à cette phobie permanente d'être découvert que j'étais parvenu à rester aussi longtemps en vie.

Avec précautions, je retournais au chariot. Pour une fois, la chance me souriait. Il y avait suffisamment de vivres pour tenir plusieurs jours. Tout en remplissant un sac, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne envers les marchands. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer être contraint un jour de dépouiller des habitants d'Hyrule mais c'était ça ou finir par mourir de faim. Ayant fini de remplir le sac, je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque je vis un drap en toile enroulé autour d'un objet assez familier. Prenant l'objet, je déroulais le drap à l'intérieur se trouvait une épée de voyageur toute neuve, ainsi qu'un fourreau. Quelle chance ! Bien que ces dernières ne soient pas aussi efficaces que celles de l'armée, elles étaient très robustes.

Avec un sourire, j'accrochais le fourreau dans mon dos, lorsqu'une voix retentit :

\- Eh toi ! Lève tes mains et sort de ce chariot !

Mince ! Et dire que tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent. Je n'avais cependant d'autre choix que d'obéir. Mettant mes mains en évidence, je descendis et me retournais vers celui qui m'avait repéré. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que l'obscurité cacherait suffisamment mon visage pour ne pas être reconnu par ce marchand. Ce dernier s'empara du sac et le vida au sol.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec nos marchandises ?

\- Eh Terry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne peut donc pas dormir en paix maintenant ?

\- Je viens de choper un inconnu en train de voler nos affaires. Cesse de râler et amène une lampe, on n'y voit rien ici.

Bon sang, il fallait à tout prix que je m'échappe de ce camp avant que le second dormeur ne revienne avec de la lumière.

\- Ecoutez monsieur, je me suis perdu dans la région, et j'avais faim, c'est tout. Je comptais vous laisser des rubis en échange de ces vivres.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Avec tout ce que tu as pris, c'est un régiment que tu veux nourrir ?! Va falloir trouver beaucoup mieux que ça mon gars !

Pour un mensonge, c'était vraiment nul. Pour ne rien arranger, son collègue rappliqua à ce moment avec une lanterne.

\- Tu en a mis du temps ! Bien, voyons qui est notre mystérieux visiteur nocturne…

Je priais de toute mes forces pour que ces semaines dans la nature m'aient rendu méconnaissable. Car dès qu'ils verraient qui je suis réellement, ce serait toute la région qui serait à mes trousses, à condition qu'ils ne me tuent pas sur le champ.

\- Eh bah, mon gars, on aime bien vivre dans la nature à ce que je vois. Tu sais que les voleurs ne sont guère appréciés par ici ?

\- Terry attend un peu… c'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il ressemble à…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Regarde sa main, on dirait qu'elle…

\- Elle brille, mais alors…

\- C'EST LUI ! LINK LE TRAÎTRE !

C'était le moment ou jamais. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, je donnais un grand coup dans le ventre du dénommé Terry, et me mis à courir à toute vitesse vers les hauteurs, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si j'étais poursuivi. Saleté de Triforce ! Depuis mon exil, elle n'avait jamais cessé de briller même la boue n'était pas parvenue à la masquer. A croire que les Déesses voulaient vraiment ma mort.

Je courus sans relâche jusqu'à m'effondrer au sol d'épuisement. Cette expédition était un fiasco total non seulement je n'avais rien pu ramener de mangeable avec moi, mais en plus je risquais d'avoir toute la populace à mes trousses d'ici demain. La seule bonne nouvelle était que je possédais maintenant une arme pour me défendre. Mais à quoi bon une épée si j'étais trop faible pour la manipuler ? Vaincu par la fatigue et la faim, je finis rapidement par m'endormir, mes sens cependant en éveil afin de détecter le moindre bruit suspect.

J'ignore combien de temps je dormis, sans doute trop peu, mais je fus brutalement réveillé par un grand cri aux alentours. Bondissant sur mes jambes, je vis mes pires craintes se réaliser en entendant un autre cri beaucoup plus proche, ainsi que de nombreux aboiements. La garde d'Hyrule venait de retrouver ma trace.


	16. La fin du voyage?

**Chapitre 15 – La fin du voyage ?**

Je devais fuir immédiatement. Dans mon état, je savais que je ne pourrais pas distancer longtemps des soldats bien entraînés. Mon seul espoir était d'atteindre les contreforts du mont Ruto, où les nombreuses grottes et l'humidité constante me permettraient de tromper le flair des chiens et de leur échapper. Malgré la faim qui me tenaillait de plus en plus l'estomac, je me mis à courir en direction des hauteurs. J'espérais avoir quelques minutes d'avances sur eux, mais un « Il est là » retentissant m'indiqua le contraire. Tout en courant à perdre haleine, je me maudissais de ma stupidité de la veille. Imbécile, qu'est-ce tu espérais faire d'autre à part alerter la région en dévalisant ce convoi ? Trop occupé à essayer d'échapper à la garde, je n'entendis pas alors le claquement sourd dans mon dos. Par un instinct de survie, je déviais brusquement vers la gauche grand bien m'en fis. Le carreau d'arbalète se ficha violemment dans mon flanc droit, manquant de justesse de me perforer le cœur. Lâchant un cri de douleur, je continuais cependant ma course folle, les soldats se rapprochant de plus en plus. Des flèches, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Aucune chance d'arriver vivant au Mont Ruto dans ces conditions leurs armes allaient m'abattre bien avant ! Mais par un heureux hasard, le chef de la troupe ne semblait pas du même avis « Ne tirez pas ! Je le veux vivant ! ». « Grossière erreur mon gars » je pensais intérieurement. Il semblait apparemment décidé à m'achever lui-même, mais il m'offrait dans le même temps la possibilité d'arriver peut-être à leur échapper. Cependant, ce léger regain d'espoir disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, lorsque je fus devant…

\- Oh non !

Juste en face moi se trouvait une immense falaise à pic. Bon sang Link, à quoi pensais-tu en t'engageant dans ce canyon ?! Impossible d'avancer, et la troupe se rapprochait rapidement derrière moi, bloquant de ce fait la seule issue possible. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tentant d'oublier la douleur sourde de mon côté droit, j'essayais de m'accrocher le mieux possible à la paroi. Peine perdue la composition cristalline des montagnes de Lanelle ne me laissait aucune prise. J'étais coincé.

« Triste endroit pour mourir » pensais-je en retirant l'épée volée de son fourreau. Maigre consolation, je n'allais pas tomber sans avoir la possibilité de me battre. Me mettant en position de combat, je fis face à la garde qui débarqua au même moment. Ils étaient une quinzaine, mais ressemblaient plus à un ramassis de brigands qu'à de vrais militaires. Pourtant, l'écusson d'Hyrule apparaissait clairement sur leurs tenues. Le royaume engageait-il maintenant des mercenaires ? Je n'eus guère le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança devant moi. Il devait avoir compris ma situation, car il me lança d'un air narquois :

\- Eh bien, tu nous auras fait courir ! Tu ne manques pas d'endurance malgré ton état je le reconnais, mais il est dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton intelligence. On dirait que c'est la fin de la course pour toi ! Vaincu par sa propre stupidité, ce n'est pas dommage les gars ?!

Bien entendu, toute la troupe éclata de rire. Resserrant la prise sur mon arme, je tentais de retenir la colère qui bouillonnait en moi.

\- Quel tristesse d'être obligé de se débarrasser d'un descendant d'une ex-légende. Je suis sûr que le Roi te rendra un dernier hommage en présence de ton père. Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! Il est mort et on t'a exilé, c'est dommage hein ?!

Nouveaux éclats de rire, mais cette fois, je ne parvins pas à me maîtriser davantage.

\- Es-tu donc aussi lâche pour ne pas être capable d'affronter seul un fuyard ? Ou as-tu peur de te faire humilier devant ta lamentable troupe de mercenaires ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant un traître ! Soldats ! En joue !

Ainsi donc, il allait m'achever en me criblant de flèches. Résigné, mais déterminé à résister jusqu'au bout, je me remis en garde en attendant l'ordre fatidique…

…Qui n'arriva jamais. Et pour cause, sous les yeux de la troupe médusée, je vis une flèche transpercer la gorge de l'officier, le congelant sur place. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul peuple utilisant ce type de munition…

\- JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE LÂCHER VOS ARMES IMMEDIATEMENT !

Au même instant, une trentaine de zoras surgirent du haut de la falaise, leurs arcs prêts à tirer au moindre signe de résistance. J'ignorais ce qui se passait, mais ce ne pouvait être que bienvenue pour moi. Encerclés, les mercenaires lâchèrent un par un leurs armes et levèrent les mains. N'ayant également guère le choix, mais soulagé d'être encore en vie, je fis de même.

Après s'être assurés d'avoir retiré toutes nos armes, les zoras nous attachèrent les poignets et nous agenouillèrent en rang, le tout sous l'œil des archers prêts à congeler le premier qui se rebellerait. Une zora de couleur légèrement orangée s'approcha ensuite :

\- Je m'appelle Alfine et vous êtes sur le territoire des zoras. Expliquez-nous les raisons de cette intrusion.

Une intrusion ? Mais les frontières entre les différents peuples avaient été dissoutes, et ce bien avant le Grand Chaos. Par les déesses, que s'était-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

Malgré la situation précaire, l'un des mercenaires ne semblait guère intimidé.

\- Vous avez commis une grave erreur en nous attaquant ! Le Roi se fera un plaisir de vous le montrer ! Libérez-nous sur le champ et j'oublierai peut-être cet incident !

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces terres ! Maintenant, soit vous répondez à mes questions, soit vous finissez comme votre officier !

\- Nous étions à la poursuite d'un dangereux fugitif nous n'avions pas vu que nous passions la frontière, c'est tout.

\- Tiens donc, et quel criminel serait assez dangereux pour justifier une telle escouade à sa poursuite, quitte à passer outre les frontières ?

\- Ce traitre est le criminel numéro un d'Hyrule ! Mais vous devez mieux le connaitre sous le nom de Link !

\- Comment ? Vous dites que cette personne serait Link ?

Cet interrogatoire commençait à sentir mauvais pour moi je cherchais à tout prix un moyen de m'enfuir, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper sans me faire transformer en glaçon. D'un geste de la dénommée Alfine, deux des zoras me relevèrent et m'amenèrent devant elle. Elle prit alors mon poignet gauche et frotta dessus. A mon grand désespoir, elle y découvrit ma Triforce, brillant comme jamais.

\- Amenez-le au domaine ! On s'occupera de lui là-bas !

Bon, au moins je n'allais pas mourir tout de suite. Et au vu de la situation, je préférais nettement être capturé par les zoras que par le roi. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas vraiment du goût de la garde.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui ! Il appartient à la justice d'Hyrule !

\- Ce criminel comme vous dites est sur nos terres. Par conséquent, c'est à la justice zora de décider de son sort. Quant à vous, mes soldats vont vous raccompagner à la frontière. Cette entrevue est maintenant terminée.

Au moment de repartir, elle se pencha vers moi et murmura :

\- Désolé, mais on doit garder les apparences le plus longtemps possible.

Que voulais-t-elle dire par là ? Mais avant que je ne puisse obtenir de réponse, une horrible sensation de froid traversa mon corps et me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	17. Le Domaine Zora

**Chapitre 16 – Le Domaine zora**

La première chose que je ressentis en me réveillant fut cette terrible sensation de froid dans tout le corps. Mes membres étaient tous engourdis, à tel point que j'arrivais à peine à les bouger. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Les derniers évènements me revinrent alors à l'esprit : ma fuite désespérée, le carreau de l'arbalète, le cul-de-sac, les Zoras…. Les Zoras ! Ça me revenait. C'était grâce à eux que j'étais encore en vie pour le moment. Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée de leurs intentions. Que me voulaient-ils ? Pas me tuer en tout cas, sinon cela aurait été terminé depuis longtemps. Parvenant à me redresser avec grand peine au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je pus enfin faire un point sur ma situation.

La pièce était assez spacieuse et joliment décorée chose curieuse, elle possédait de grandes ouvertures un peu partout. Bon au moins, je n'étais pas en cellule. De plus, le fait que j'étais allongé sur un matelas d'eau indiquait que je devais sans-doute me trouvais au Domaine. De plus en plus étrange. Pourquoi les Zoras se donneraient-ils autant de peine pour le fugitif épuisé et blessé que j'étais ? En parlant de blessures… En regardant plus attentivement, je vis que non seulement la pointe du carreau avait été retirée, mais en plus mes nombreux autres bleus et ecchymoses accumulés durant ces dernières semaines avaient eux-aussi été soignés. Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien.

Des voix à l'extérieur mirent cependant fin à mon observation. Me rallongeant rapidement, je tendis l'oreille afin d'éventuellement obtenir des réponses à mes trop nombreuses questions.

\- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé on dirait.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel on l'a récupéré, ça me semble assez normal. Le simple fait qu'il soit parvenu à leur échapper aussi longtemps est déjà un miracle.

\- On a justement profité de son inconscience pour lui soigner ses différentes blessures. Il s'en remettra vite.

Alors comme ça ils, ou devrais-je dire elles, semblaient réellement s'inquiéter de mon état de santé. Mais qui étaient-elles ? L'une des deux voix me semblait très vaguement familière, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Et cette sensation de froid qui refusait de s'en aller n'arrangeait en rien ma réflexion.

\- Son inconscience ? Parlons-en justement ! Vous étiez obligé de lui faire ça ? Vous ne pouviez pas l'embarquer tout simplement ? Ces mercenaires n'y auraient vu que du feu.

\- Eux oui, mais on ignore toujours si le Roi a pu placer des espions dans la région. Il fallait que cela soit le plus réaliste possible.

\- Oui, mais de là à le transformer en glaçon avec une de vos flèches…

Elles n'étaient quand même pas sérieuses ? J'avais été littéralement congelé ? Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais été incapable de bouger à mon réveil.

\- Bon, et maintenant que l'on a réussi à le sortir de là, on fait quoi ? Il ne peut pas rester caché ici pour le reste de sa vie.

\- On verra ça le moment venu. En attendant, notre priorité est d'essayer de rassembler le maximum de personnes capables de nous aider.

\- Vous avez raison. Vous devriez aller voir d'ailleurs vous savez qui. Apparemment, la situation aurait évolué chez les Piafs.

\- Très bien. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui pendant ce temps-là ? Faites attention, on ignore comment il réagira à son réveil.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais me débrouiller.

Une fois seuls, j'entendis la première personne marcher un long moment, avant de finir par s'arrêter brusquement devant moi.

\- Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ? Tes oreilles sont tellement attentives au moindre bruit qu'on dirait des girouettes.

Et mince, j'étais découvert. Je pensais pourtant qu'elles ne s'en étaient pas rendues compte. Il faut croire qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées, car elle ajouta :

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir depuis tout ce temps que rien ne m'échappe.

Cette intonation à la fois sérieuse et ironique, je la reconnaîtrais par contre entre mille. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, je vis alors celle que ne pensait guère revoir depuis ma fuite de Cocorico.

\- Bonjour Link ! dit Impa. Je t'ai manqué ?

La journée s'achevait doucement sur le Domaine Zora. Marchant avec Impa dans la ville, je pouvais pour la première fois depuis des semaines me détendre sans crainte d'être poursuivi. Les Zoras s'étaient révélés très chaleureux et accueillants. Non seulement j'avais pu me laver et me restaurer grâce à eux, mais ils m'avaient en plus offert de quoi remplacer les loques qui m'avaient servi de vêtements. En 4 jours, j'étais complètement remis de ma dernière mésaventure. De plus, le fait de savoir Impa encore en vie me soulageait énormément, moi qui craignais qu'elle ait elle-aussi été tuée par le roi.

\- Comment te sens-tu Link ?

Si elle conservait son habituel sourire, elle avait cependant bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Ses cheveux autrefois longs et blancs avaient été coupés et teints en marron. De plus, sa traditionnelle tenue sheikah avait laissé place à une simple tunique hylienne, ainsi qu'à un pantalon ample beige et à une paire de bottes en cuir renforcé. Quant à son visage, on y lisait maintenant une grande tristesse, ainsi qu'une profonde mélancolie. Les dernières semaines avaient dû être dures pour elle aussi.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de moments de repos. Pouvoir se détendre, ne pas craindre pour sa vie à chaque instant, laisser son esprit vagabonder… j'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait faire du bien.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'en es sorti. Après ce qui s'est passé, je voulais partir à ta recherche, mais les soldats en avaient aussi après moi. J'ai dû faire profil bas pour m'enfuir jusqu'au Domaine Zora. Et une fois arrivé, on m'a donné l'ordre de superviser la résistance contre Mahor, tout en m'interdisant de quitter le Domaine. J'aurais bien aimé leur fausser compagnie, mais les gardes ne me lâchaient pas d'une écaille. Tu en sauras plus lorsque l'on sera au palais, c'est vers là que nous nous dirigeons. En tout cas, ce que tu as vécu et réussi à faire relève de l'exploit.

\- Peut-être. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la princesse ait pu nous faire une chose pareille. Vous sembliez pourtant très proches l'une de l'autre. Comment a-t-elle pu se retourner contre nous ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Ces deux questions ne cessaient de revenir dans ma tête. Pourquoi être venu me voir ? Pourquoi m'avoir appris des choses que j'ignorais pour ensuite nous trahir ? Pourquoi avoir menti durant l'accusation ? Pourquoi… ? Ces semaines d'exil m'avaient vu passer par de nombreux stade : la tristesse, le désespoir, la colère, la résignation même mais malgré cela, je n'avais cessé de garder l'espoir d'obtenir un jour les réponses à ces questions qui ne cessaient de me hanter.

\- Tu sais Link, la situation était tendue depuis des années. De nombreuses choses se tramaient en coulisses, et la Citadelle ressemblait de plus en plus à une poudrière. Je crains que nous ayons été l'étincelle de trop. Il fallait que Zelda parvienne à une certaine stabilité dans ce chaos, quitte pour cela à briser certains œufs. De plus, sa situation est très délicate depuis longtemps.

\- Ne me dis quand-même pas que tu la défends ? Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. La situation est particulière… Nous sommes arrivés.

Ce qu'Impa appelait palais était en fait une simple Pagode située à l'étage supérieur du Domaine Zora. Entourée par de nombreuses cascades, on y accédait uniquement par un grand escalier étroitement surveillé.

\- Halte ! tonna un des gardes. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous sommes attendus auprès de Son Altesse pour une affaire importante.

\- Oh c'est vous Dame Impa. Veuillez nous excuser. Le Prince vous attend il est en conversation avec … « vous savez qui ».

Etrange… Pourquoi le garde s'était-il soudainement ravisé avant de dire le nom du visiteur ?

\- Ecoute Link… Je sais que c'est assez compliqué, mais… Promet-moi de prendre le temps de réfléchir et d'écouter avant de t'énerver.

Pourquoi Impa me sortait-elle ce genre de remarque maintenant ? Y avait-il un lien avec ce fameux inconnu ?

\- Par pitié Impa, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, car nous arrivâmes devant le trône du Prince Zora. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec une personne dissimulée derrière une grande cape brune. Mais alors que nous nous inclinions, un léger doute m'envahit brusquement. Et si….

\- Mon Prince, commença Impa, je suis heureux de vous voir. Permettez-moi de vous présenter…

Interrompant la conversation et passant outre les protestations d'Impa, je bondis brusquement et releva la capuche de l'inconnu, ou devrais-je dire l'inconnue. En voyant que mon intuition ne s'était pas trompée, je restai sidéré. Elle avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps, mais jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce regard pénétrant, ni cette voix impitoyable alors qu'elle détruisait ma vie. Et elle était là, après tout ce temps, à me regarder comme si tout ce qui s'était passé était parfaitement normal. La colère que j'avais longtemps refoulée bouillonnait maintenant en moi.

\- Zelda !

Et ivre de haine, je me jetais sur elle…


	18. Révélations

**Chapitre 17 – Révélations**

« Bien joué Link ! Non seulement tu étais déjà l'ennemi numéro un du royaume, mais en plus tu as réussi à te mettre à dos les rares personnes qui voulaient t'aider ! Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as été le roi des idiots sur ce coup-là ! »

Assis sur le banc de ma cellule, je rêvais de me donner des claques tellement j'avais été stupide geste qui nécessitait cependant de réussir à me libérer de mes liens aux poignets. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas retenu mes coups, et plusieurs zoras allaient sans doute garder leurs bleus pendant plusieurs jours, y compris Son Altesse… Saintes Déesses, j'avais osé frapper le Prince ! Cette fois, c'était définitif, plus personne ne ferait le moindre geste pour m'aider. Ce que j'avais osé faire était tout simplement trop grave pour être oublié. Bon sang, j'avais complètement perdu tout contrôle, le simple fait de la voir m'avait rendu fou. Je tremblais encore rien qu'en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer…

Elle était devant moi, à me regarder comme une bête curieuse, sans aucun remords sur ce qu'elle avait provoquée. A cette pensée, la colère que j'éprouvais pour elle prit le dessus sur moi.

-Zelda !

Incapable de retenir ma haine, je me jetais elle mais Impa veillait. Avec une célérité extrême, elle me plaqua violemment sur le sol, tandis que le Prince essayait de bloquer mes bras. Mais ivre de fureur, je me débattais violemment, frappant dans tous les sens sans distinction, tout en inondant la princesse d'injures. Finalement, les gardes parvinrent à me maîtriser non sans mal, avant de me traîner de force dans une cellule, le tout sous mes cris de rage.

Trop occupé à ruminer ces sombres pensées et à essayer de deviner ce que j'allais devenir après ça, je n'entendis pas que l'on venait, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde m'appelle :

\- J'espère que tu es calmé, parce que tu as un visiteur !

Relevant, la tête, je restais alors figé un instant, avant de détourner le regard.

\- Si vous êtes venu admirer ce que je suis devenu grâce à vous, vous auriez dû en profiter tout à l'heure.

Aucune réponse. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir une nouvelle bouffée de colère.

\- Au moins, vous pourrez annoncer à votre très cher père le Roi que vous avez fini le travail. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi ! N'est-ce pas « Princesse Zelda » ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour me moquer de vous si c'est ce que vous croyez. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je souhaite vous parler, du moins si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Tiens donc, vous me demandez votre avis maintenant ? Dans ce cas, je pense que vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse.

\- Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse sur ce qui s'est passé, et que je mérite amplement votre colère. Mais tout ce que je souhaite, c'est d'avoir une chance de m'expliquer.

La possibilité de connaître enfin la vérité ? Ou un énième mensonge de sa part ? Mais elle avait cependant réussi à m'intriguer. C'était peut-être ma seule chance d'en savoir plus. De toute façon, que pouvait-il m'arriver de plus ?

-En supposant un seul instant que j'ai envie de vous écouter, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous me direz la vérité ?

Sur un signe de Zelda, un des gardes s'approcha de moi, avant de détacher mes liens.

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver que ce que je vais dire est vrai. Aussi je vous propose le marché suivant : laissez-moi m'expliquer, et après libre à vous de me tuer si vous le souhaitez.

Massant mes poignets endoloris, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Vraiment ? Avec tous ces gardes prêts à me bondir dessus au moindre problème ?

Mais sur un signe de sa tête, les gardes quittèrent la pièce, ma laissant seul avec Zelda. A quoi jouait-elle donc ?

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous brise le cou de colère on dirait.

\- Link, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je vous connais. Je sais que vous avez vécu des choses terribles par ma faute, et cela vous a rempli de colère. Mais je sais aussi que tuer les gens n'est pas dans votre nature. Vous n'étiez pas vous-même tout à l'heure le vrai Link ne tuerait jamais quelqu'un de sang-froid, aussi coupable soit-il.

Elle marquait un point. Maintenant que la colère était passée, je me sentais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. L'idée que j'aurais pu… Rien qu'à y penser, cela me rendait malade. Lâchant un profond soupir, j'abdiquais.

\- Soit. Je vous écoute.

« Depuis maintenant des années, le Royaume connait un Age d'Or sans précédent. Malheureusement, il vit aussi une période trouble, et ce en plein cœur de la Citadelle. De nombreuses personnes influentes commençaient à estimer que la famille royale perdait en autorité et pouvoir, au profit de votre famille. Cela semble absurde, mais ils pensaient que vous étiez les vrais détenteurs du pouvoir, et que nous n'étions désormais plus que des marionnettes. La décision du Roi de laisser Impa te former à la suite de ton l'évaluation a été pour eux comme une preuve de notre faiblesse. Aussi ont-ils commencé à envisager un coup-d'état.

Lorsque nous l'avons appris, nous restâmes stupéfaits. Si nous voulions maintenir la stabilité dans Hyrule, il nous fallait agir et vite. C'est pourquoi nous décidâmes de faire circuler une rumeur sur un soi-disant complot dirigé par toi et visant à nous détrôner, mon père et moi. Lors de ma visite à Cocorico, Impa et moi t'avons volontairement fait croire que tout ce qui t'étais arrivé avait été planifié depuis longtemps. J'aurais préféré te prévenir avant, mais ta réaction n'aurait pas été naturelle. Ta colère et ta fuite du village ont fait croire aux conspirateurs que tu étais moins influents, aussi se sont-ils rapprochés de moi. Ayant les noms de ceux qui trahissaient le royaume, nous n'avions plus qu'à les arrêter avant de te remercier en t'adoubant… du moins c'est ce qui était prévu…

Link, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de le cacher, mais je crains que ma famille ne soit plus ce qu'elle était. A cause de ce complot, mon père a eu de nombreuses crises de paranoïa et je crains qu'elles se soient transformées en folie. Et ce qui m'effraye le plus, c'est qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Plus je cherchais les coupables, plus j'avais l'impression de n'être entouré que d'ennemis. Et plus j'essayais de combattre cette idée comme quoi vous dirigiez dans l'ombre, plus j'y croyais. J'étais déchirée par ce combat interne…c'est comme si deux Zelda se battaient pour le contrôle de mon esprit.

Hélas, ma folie l'emporta. Avec mon père, nous parvînmes à la conclusion que si nous voulions retrouver notre puissance d'antan, il fallait faire un exemple. Et votre famille fût pour nous le parfait bouc émissaire… La suite tu la connais déjà…

Quand je revins finalement à la raison, il était déjà trop tard quant à mon père, la folie l'habitait désormais définitivement. J'étais incapable d'arrêter ce que j'avais déclenché, mais je pouvais au moins essayer de te sortir de la situation dans laquelle je t'avais mise.

Je ne pourrais jamais faire revenir ceux qui sont morts par ma faute, ni te rendre ta vie d'antan. Si tu estimes que je mérite la mort pour ce que j'ai fait, tu as parfaitement raison. Mais je refuse de laisser Hyrule sombrer dans le chaos par ma faute. Et si je dois pour cela combattre mon propre père, je le ferai. Mais je sens aussi que ma folie est toujours quelque part en moi, et qu'elle pourrait revenir à tout moment. Et je refuse de gouverner seule avec ce risque.

C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin… non, que nous avons tous besoin de toi. Ta famille a sauvé chacun des peuples d'Hyrule durant le Grand Chaos. S'il y a quelqu'un que les différents chefs écouteront, c'est bien le descendant de leur sauveur. Si nous parvenons à les convaincre de nous aider, alors nous pourrons mettre un terme à cette crise. Mais pour cela, il nous faut ton aide. C'est n'est pas une princesse mais une personne désespérée et pleine de regrets qui te fais cette requête. Aide-nous à sauver Hyrule…je t'en supplie Link ! »

Un silence de plomb se mit alors à régner dans la salle. Je m'étais attendu à de nombreuses choses, mais pas un seul instant je n'avais envisagé une telle déclaration. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon amertume envers Zelda était toujours présente, mais ce qu'elle venait de me révéler m'avaient aussi rempli d'une profonde tristesse, et même de compassion… J'étais complètement perdu au milieu de toutes ces révélations, sans savoir quoi penser.

\- Je suppose que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Si tu refuses, sache que nous le comprendrions tous parfaitement. Mais sache que sans ton aide, Hyrule est peut-être perdue.

Hyrule…notre famille n'avait cessé de lutter pour protéger le royaume, et ce dernier en échange avait essayé de nous anéantir. Mais c'était aussi le pays où j'étais né et dans lequel j'avais grandi… je connaissais chacune de ses régions. J'avais passé de longues journées à chevaucher dans ses plaines, à promener dans ses forêts, à nager dans ses rivières, à discuter avec ses habitants… C'était bien plus qu'un simple pays pour moi, il en était mon foyer. Et savoir qu'il était à l'agonie me faisait bien plus souffrir que tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Alors que la princesse Zelda s'apprêtait à s'en aller, je pris ma décision.

\- Je vous aiderai !

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, avant de se retourner.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de donner une réponse tout de suite. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps…

\- J'ai dit que je vous aiderais. J'ignore si ce que vous m'avez raconté est vrai, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Hyrule est en train de sombrer. Et je refuse de laisser mon pays s'écrouler sans rien faire. S'il existe un moyen pour lui redonner sa splendeur, alors je veux le trouver.

\- Je savais que tu dirais cela Link. Merci…du fond du cœur.

\- Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que je vous aide que tout est oublié. Quel que soit votre soi-disant motif, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. Et dès qu'Hyrule sera sauvée, je ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous.

\- Je comprends… Venez, il est temps maintenant de rejoindre les autres. Nous devons établir un plan.

En sortant de cellule pour suivre Zelda, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer sa pâleur et sa tristesse. Et alors que je passais à côté d'elle, je parvins difficilement à entendre un faible murmure s'échapper de sa bouche : « Déesses, combien de temps vais-je devoir encore le lui cacher, après tout ce qu'il a subi, il mérite de savoir. »

Que pouvait-elle bien m'avoir caché encore ? Et surtout, quels secrets terribles tentait-elle garder à tout prix, au point d'en souffrir ? J'espérais avoir enfin des réponses, mais au final je me retrouvais avec encore plus de questions.


	19. Et maintenant?

**Chapitre 18 – Et maintenant ?**

En entrant dans la grande salle du palais Zora, je vis Impa, Alfine et le Prince Zora en pleine conversation autour d'une table remplie de documents et de plans. Curieusement, une jeune Piaf se trouvait avec eux. Prévenu de notre arrivée, le Prince se retourna vers nous.

\- Princesse Zelda, heureuse de voir que vous vous en êtes mieux sorti que moi.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile, mais il a finalement accepté de nous rejoindre.

\- Tant mieux, on aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour cette mission. Mais je vous en prie, rejoignez-nous.

Approchant les autres, je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'un immense bleu ornait le visage du Prince. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas raté. Décidé à réparer ma faute, je me mis à genoux devant lui.

\- Votre Altesse, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, et je m'en excuse profondément. Si vous souhaitez me punir pour ce que j'ai fait, qu'il en soit ainsi. J'accepterais le sort que vous me réservez.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait Link. Nous étions tellement pressés que nous n'avons pas pensé à quel point ta situation avait été difficile durant tout ce temps. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour cela.

\- Je ne puis cependant oublier pareil acte aussi ai-je désormais une dette envers vous, Prince.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Link. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand-père.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais agressé un souverain, contrairement à moi. S'il était encore parmi nous, nul doute qu'avec mon père ils m'en auraient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Père… Cette simple pensée m'emplit d'une profonde tristesse. Si je n'avais guère eu le temps de penser à lui durant mon exil, ce n'était en revanche plus le cas depuis mon arrivée au Domaine. Son absence me faisait souffrir énormément. Quant au fait de n'avoir pu ne serait-ce que lui offrir des funérailles me brisait le cœur. J'avais la sensation de l'avoir abandonné. Tout ceci me semblait si irréaliste, comme un horrible cauchemar. Mais tout était malheureusement bel et bien vrai.

\- Link ? Êtes-vous avec nous ?

Reprenant brusquement mes esprits, je vis que tout le monde m'attendait pour continuer.

\- Veuillez m'excuser votre Altesse, un moment d'égarement.

\- Je vois… Bien, il est temps de faire le point sur la situation. Alfine, je vous laisse la parole.

\- Merci. Petit rappel de la situation. Suite à ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois à la Citadelle, le roi Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule a brusquement fermé les frontières. Par ailleurs et ce sans avertissement préalable, tous les ressortissants des autres peuples ont été arrêtés et expulsés du pays. En écoutant les témoignages des réfugiés, nous avons appris que la grande majorité des soldats loyaux à Hyrule ont également été remplacés par des mercenaires et autres criminels. Pour quelle raison ? On l'ignore. Grâce à certains de ces anciens soldats, nous avons pu découvrir que le roi a instauré un état d'urgence permanent, ainsi qu'un couvre-feu. Toute personne ne respectant pas les nouvelles règles est immédiatement arrêté.

Je restais stupéfait. Déesses, comment la situation avait-elle pu devenir aussi catastrophique en si peu de temps ? Hyrule était-elle condamnée à vivre des heures sombres ?

\- Après notre mission de sauvetage, nous avons reçu une missive du Roi. Ce dernier nous considère désormais comme des ennemis, et demande aux autres peuples de se liguer contre nous.

Une guerre civile dans Hyrule ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Jusqu'où la folie du roi mènerait-elle ce pays ? Et les autres peuples ? Les gorons, les piafs…avaient-ils… ?

\- Mon Prince, commençais-je faiblement. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais je ne peux rester ici en sachant que vous êtes tous en danger par ma faute.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude Link, mais sache que nous aussi avons de l'influence. Par ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous rappeler ce qu'a fait ta famille pour nous Link.

\- Auriez-vous… réussi à convaincre d'autres personnes à vous aider ?

Alors qu'elle était restée discrète durant tout ce temps, la jeune Piaf s'avança.

\- Je ne me suis pas encore présentée je crois. Je m'appelle Médolie et je suis la fille du chef des Piafs. Mon arrière-grand-père Teba a combattu aux côtés du tien contre Vah'Medoh avant de devenir le chef du village. Nous sommes depuis redevables envers ta famille, et aujourd'hui, il est temps pour nous de vous rendre la pareille en apportant notre soutien.

\- Par ailleurs, ajouta Impa, les Gorons ont annoncé que cette affaire ne les concernait pas et qu'ils resteraient neutres, ce qui est mieux que rien.

En apprenant que la majorité des peuples se rallaient aux Zoras ou délaissaient Mahor, je sentis l'espoir revenir en moi. Si le Roi se retrouvait seul, nous avions une chance. Tout dépendrait cependant du dernier peuple…

\- Et les Gerudos ? Ont-elles aussi rejoint l'alliance ?

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais eu de réponse. J'ignore si ce silence est intentionnel, mais cela nous inquiète tous. C'est pourquoi une délégation va être envoyée afin de rencontrer en personne la Reine Nahbora.

Rencontrer la Reine Nahbora ? On la disait assez autoritaire, et surtout peu encline à laisser des étrangers se mêler de ses affaires. Et en plus, seules les femmes ont le droit d'entrer dans la cité. Je plaignais d'avance les malheureuses qui seraient chargées d'une telle mission.

\- Je compte par conséquent sur vous pour convaincre la reine de nous aider.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Le Prince venait bien de dire « vous » ?

\- Euh… Par « vous » votre Altesse, vous vous adressiez à Alfine ?

Etais-ce mon imagination, où toute l'assemblée se retenait de rire devant ma soudaine gêne ?

\- Oh excuse-moi Link, annonça Zelda. J'avais oublié de te dire que nous étions de la délégation avec Impa et Médolie.

Comment ça je faisais partie du groupe ? Jamais les Gerudos ne nous laisseraient entrer. Avant même que je puisse formuler la question, Médolie ajouta :

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'interdiction d'entrer pour les Voïs, la princesse et moi avons une idée…

\- Considère ça comme ta punition pour tout à l'heure, termina le Prince tout sourire.

A cette remarque, Impa et Médolie laissèrent échapper un ricanement, tandis que les autres me dévisageaient intensément. Une chose était cependant sûre pour moi. Quelle que soit l'idée géniale qu'ils avaient imaginée, elle n'allait certainement pas être de mon goût…


	20. En chemin

**Chapitre 19 – En chemin**

_L'esplanade était tout simplement gigantesque et magnifique, avec ses mosaïques et ses sculptures. Marchant sur un chemin bordé de grandes colonnades en marbre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le passé. Bien qu'il soit en piteux état, le temple dégageait encore une aura de majesté et de puissance, signes de sa grandeur passée. Je finis par arriver devant deux grandes portes sculptées dans un immense bloc de roche, et bloquant l'entrée. Au vu de leur taille, il allait être difficile de les déplacer je devais trouver un autre chemin. Alors que je commençais à faire demi-tour, une lueur s'éleva de ma main gauche. Réagissant à mon fragment de Triforce, les deux battants s'illuminèrent à leur tour, avant de commencer à s'ouvrir d'eux-mêmes. _

_Avançant prudemment à l'intérieur du temple, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler les nombreuses fresques qui tapissaient le grand corridor. On pouvait y voir représenté une grande île flottante dans le ciel, où évoluaient de magnifiques oiseaux montés par des chevaliers. Et au centre de l'île se trouvait une immense statue de femme ailée, avec au sommet une jeune fille jouant de la lyre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces représentations me semblaient…vaguement familières. Comme si je les déjà vu auparavant… Cette énigme en tête, je continuais d'avancer le long de cet énorme couloir. Mais alors que j'approchais de la salle principale, une lumière apparue d'abord très faible, puis de plus en plus intense. Et au moment où elle m'aveugla, j'entendis une voix crier : « Debout là-dedans ! »_

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je vis Impa devant moi, prête à me jeter un seau d'eau.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes vieilles habitudes. Dommage, deux secondes de plus et tu aurais gagné du temps pour le bain.

Décidément, Impa n'avait pas perdu ses méthodes de réveil non plus. Ravalant un juron, je dû me résigner à abandonner ma couchette. En face de moi, Zelda et Médolie avaient apparemment bénéficié du même réveil brutal.

\- On lève le camp d'ici une heure. Je te conseille de te préparer pour la suite du voyage, Linkle.

\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça !

Par les Saintes Déesses ! Jamais je n'aurais dû dire ça ! A ce signal, Zelda et Médolie ne purent s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te trouve très mignonne comme ça ! commença Médolie

\- Et puis, ta tenue met très bien en avant ton côté féminin ! surenchérit Zelda

J'étais complètement rouge tellement j'avais honte. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, m'enterrer profondément pour disparaître. Non seulement elles ne m'appelaient plus que par ce surnom ridicule, mais en plus Impa avait coupé mes cheveux de façon à ce que l'on puisse faire des tresses avec. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je devais porter une jupe ! Lorsqu'il avait vu le résultat la veille du départ, le Prince lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant mon air mortifié. Essayez de m'imaginer avec une jupe marron qui descend jusqu'aux genoux, des bottes en cuir, une tunique beige courte et une immense cape verte dans laquelle j'essaie de cacher au maximum mon visage tant l'humiliation est grande. Et dire que je m'étais moqué de grand-père le jour où j'avais découvert son déguisement de Gerudo…

Laissant les filles se préparer, je rejoignis Impa, occupée à s'entraîner contre un ennemi imaginaire. Prenant mon arc, je me mis en tête de tirer sur le pommier en face du campement, histoire de passer mes nerfs.

\- D'ici la fin de la journée, on arrivera au village Ecaraille, où on pourra se reposer. Après ça, le voyage va se compliquer.

Elle avait raison. Etant donné qu'Hyrule avait fermé ses frontières, l'accès au désert Gerudo était bien plus dangereux qu'avant. En plus de longer la côte, il allait falloir traverser le canyon de Faron pour rejoindre enfin l'entrée du désert. Le problème, c'est que cet endroit était devenu depuis des années le repaire de nombreux monstres et bandits. Il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance.

\- Dis-moi Impa, penses-tu que….

D'instinct, je me retournais vivement vers un buisson et bandais mon arc vers cette menace potentielle, les longues semaines de solitude m'ayant apprises à être attentif au moindre bruit suspect.

\- Qui que vous soyez, sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à tirer si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement !

S'approchant de moi, Impa me fit baisser mon arc, avant de lancer :

\- Je sais que c'est vous. Et si vous arrêtiez de vous cacher pour nous rejoindre ? Vous allez devoir expliquer tôt ou tard votre fugue, alors autant en finir maintenant non ?

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis je vis sortir lentement du buisson…

\- Mais que fais-tu donc si loin du Domaine ? Tu es encore jeune pour partir toute seule à l'aventure.

Devant nous se trouvait une splendide jeune Zora émeraude. Elle devait nous avoir suivi sans se reposer, car elle tenait difficilement debout. Toute méfiance m'ayant quitté, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour cette enfant épuisée.

\- Tu m'as l'air mal en point. Où sont donc tes parents ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi non ?

\- Je voulais vous aider, cependant mon père n'était pas du même avis. Mais je refuse de rester les bras croisés, alors que les autres risquent leur vie. Je veux suivre le même chemin que ma grand-tante à son époque.

Malgré la fatigue, son regard montrait une farouche détermination, preuve qu'il allait être difficile de la raisonner. Ne sachant quoi faire, je me retournais vers Impa.

\- Que faisons-nous ? On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état, ni la ramener au Domaine cela prendrait trop de temps. Mais on ne peut pas non plus l'emmener avec nous, c'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Je comprends ton envie de la protéger. Mais comme tu l'as signalé, nous prendrions trop de retard, or chaque jour compte. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que votre père sera furieux quand vous rentrerez votre Altesse.

Votre Altesse ? Mais pourquoi s'adressait-elle ainsi ?

\- Impa, qui est-ce ? Vous la connaissez ?

\- Amipha ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Alertées par le bruit Zelda et Médolie s'arrêtèrent en voyant qui nous avait rejoint. Cependant, j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à ignorer qui était notre invité surprise.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger en pleines retrouvailles, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

A leurs regards étonnés, je compris qu'elles pensaient que je la connaissais déjà. Heureusement, Zelda se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé Linkle, nous avions cru que tu le savais. Permets-moi de te présenter Amipha, la fille du Prince.

Sa fille ? La situation allait être encore plus complexe à gérer. Et je doutais fort que le Prince apprécierait si sa fille venait à être blessée. Mais les autres options n'étaient guère mieux.

\- Bon, comme nous l'avons dit avec Impa juste avant, nous n'avons pas le choix nous acceptons votre présence parmi nous. Cependant vous devrez suivre nos instructions à la lettre, car cela ne sera pas une promenade de santé loin de là Votre Altesse.

\- Je comprends parfaitement la situation dans laquelle je vous ai mise, et je m'en excuse, mais il fallait que j'aide d'une manière ou une autre. Et puis, vu que vous êtes une délégation, il est normal que les Zoras soient aussi représenté non ?

Décidément, malgré son âge, Amipha était pleine de ressources. Cela pourrait sans aucun doute nous être utile. C'est Impa qui finit par nous rappeler notre objectif du jour.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous sommes en retard. Zelda et Médolie, je vous laisse vous occuper d'Amipha elle a plus que besoin de repos. Quant à toi Linkle, tu vas partir en éclaireur.

Ramassant mes affaires et mes armes en maugréant sur ce surnom, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma monture lorsqu'Amipha posa LA question que je souhaitais surtout ne jamais entendre.

\- Dites-moi, où est passé Link au fait ? Il n'était pas censé partir avec vous ? Et au passage, qui est cette jolie jeune fille avec vous ?

Voyant les sourires commencer à apparaitre, je me dépêchais de partir avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait…. Mais même à l'autre bout du camp j'entendis leurs éclats de rire. Et sans doute que là où il se trouvait, grand-père devait bien rire lui-aussi…


	21. Plus seul

**Chapitre 20 – Plus seul…**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que nous avions entamé la partie la plus délicate de notre voyage. Et plus nous nous enfoncions dans le canyon de Faron, plus la tension augmentait au sein de notre groupe, guettant le moindre signe annonciateur d'une embuscade de monstres ou de brigands. Mais aucun signe d'une quelconque activité depuis notre arrivée, ce qui n'arrangeait guère notre angoisse, d'autant plus que nous avancions bien plus lentement que prévu depuis l'arrivée d'Amipha dans le groupe et l'abandon du chariot à Ecaraille. Comme les Zoras sont bien plus à l'aise dans l'eau que sur un cheval, nous avions dû nous résoudre Impa et moi à porter l'ensemble des affaires, tandis que Zelda prit Amipha avec elle. Ce surpoids nous rendait bien plus vulnérables en cas d'attaque, encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait des ennemis à proximité. Or, aucun être vivant en vue, et ce malgré les multiples vols de reconnaissance de Médolie. Cela était d'autant plus surprenant que les villageois d'Ecaraille nous avaient bien mis en garde avant notre départ. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

En surveillant attentivement l'horizon, je vis Médolie revenir d'une énième patrouille. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle semblait cette fois très inquiète. Je sentais venir les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Je viens de repérer plusieurs colonnes de fumée au loin. On aurait dit un grand camp, et il bloque le seul accès possible au canyon Gerudo. A ce rythme, on devrait l'atteindre d'ici la fin de la journée. Que faisons-nous ?

Et mince, les ennuis se concrétisaient. S'il s'agissait de maraudeurs, il nous serait impossible à moi et Impa de protéger l'ensemble du groupe mais faire demi-tour après tout ce chemin reviendrai tout simplement à abandonner, et il en était hors de question. Je me retournais vers Impa, en espérant qu'elle aurait une idée, mais sa réponse fut sans appel :

\- Tu est responsable de cette expédition Linkle c'est donc à toi de décider.

Merci pour ton soutien Impa. J'essayais de trouver des solutions à cette impasse, mais aucune ne semblait valable. Je me sentais oppressé par les regards des autres, attendant ma décision. Faire demi-tour me semblait l'option la plus sûre, d'autant plus que nous avions avec nous Amipha. Ce n'était encore qu'une jeune Zora, qui plus est l'héritière du Domaine cela en allait de même avec Médolie. Par ailleurs, seuls Impa et moi étions vraiment aguerris au combat, et il nous serait impossible à la fois de combattre et de défendre le groupe. Mais repartir signifierai l'échec de la délégation, avec les conséquences qui en découleraient. Et surtout, c'était devoir admettre devant le Prince et les autres que j'avais échoué, une fois de plus. Etait-je condamné à échouer dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Peut-être était-ce la punition des Déesses pour n'être rien d'autre qu'un faible, incapable de remplir la mission qui avait été confiée à notre famille…

\- Link ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Reprenant mes esprits, je vis Amipha me regarder fixement, l'inquiétude envahissant son regard. Un peu en retrait, Zelda et Médolie ne semblaient guère plus rassurées. Non, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller au désespoir maintenant. Les autres comptaient sur moi pour les amener à destination, et pas seulement eux. Le Prince, les Piafs, Impa… tous avaient placés leurs espoirs en moi. Je ne devais pas… non… je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Je devais réussir, c'était mon devoir…

Plaçant affectueusement ma main sur l'épaule d'Amipha, et refoulant ces biens tristes pensées, je tentais de la réconforter.

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demandais juste si je devais changer de jupe avant de continuer.

\- Tu as fini par apprécier cette tenue finalement ?

Son visage affichait de nouveau un grand sourire. Au moins ça de fait. Restait maintenant le plus délicat. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me tournais vers le reste du groupe :

\- Ecoutez. Je sais que vous vous êtes toutes engagées dans ce voyage, et ce malgré les dangers, afin de remplir une mission. Malheureusement, on ignore si le camp devant nous est hostile ou non mais comme nous n'avons pas âme qui vive depuis notre arrivée, je doute fort qu'il s'agisse de personnes charitables. C'est mon devoir de vous protéger, mais je veux vous prévenir qu'il me sera difficile d'assurer votre sécurité en cas de combat. Sachez que si vous voulez repartir, je comprendrai parfaitement. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que quelle que soit votre décision, je continuerai le chemin vers la cité Gerudo. Si vous choisissez de poursuivre, il n'y aura probablement pas moyen de revenir sur nos pas. Je vous laisse un moment pour réfléchir.

Ça y est c'était dit. Désormais, plus question de reculer pour moi. J'accomplirai cette mission jusqu'au bout, quelques soient les obstacles. Je m'attendais de toute façon à plusieurs abandons. C'est alors que Médolie se rapprocha de moi :

\- Depuis que nous sommes partis, tu n'as cessé de veiller sur nous en permanence, et ce malgré nos nombreuses moqueries. Tu aurais très bien pu refuser cette mission, mais pourtant tu l'as accepté en connaissance de cause. J'ai confiance en toi et c'est pourquoi je continue avec toi.

\- Quand tu as accepté que je devienne ton entraîneuse, je voyais un jeune garçon en proie au doute et à l'incertitude. Tu te sentais inutile et incompétent, et je me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir avec toi. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois un jeune homme qui a su prendre sur lui-même et qui est déterminé à accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout. Je suis heureuse de voyager à tes côtés, mais si tu crois que tu pourras te débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu peux toujours courir après une cocotte !

Cette remarque me fit chaud au cœur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Impa continue, mais pas à ce qu'elle me sorte un tel discours. Savoir qu'elle était fière était pour moi le plus beau des compliments. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, car ce fut au tour de la Princesse Zelda :

\- La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, ce fût lors de tes premiers entraînements avec Impa. Tu ne semblais pas sûr de toi, bien au contraire. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un autant en proie au doute et à l'inquiétude. Tu essayais de le cacher, mais cela se voyais parfaitement que tu ne cessais de te remettre en question en permanence, à tel point que tu as fini par en tomber d'épuisement. Mais alors que beaucoup d'autres auraient abandonnés depuis longtemps, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Tu as persévéré envers et contre tout, tout en gardant en toi l'espoir de devenir à ton tour un bretteur renommé. Je sais que tu aurais préféré sans doute que nos chemins ne se croisent jamais, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que tu es celui qui nous a tous redonné l'espoir de voir à nouveau Hyrule rayonner. Malgré nos différents, je tiens à ce que nous terminions ensemble cette mission. J'ignore si c'est réciproque, mais j'ai une confiance absolue en toi Link. Peu importe les dangers sur notre route, tu n'es et tu ne seras pas seul.

J'étais complètement bouleversé. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à un tel aveu de Zelda. Elle qui d'habitude essayait de rester le plus discrète venait de s'ouvrir à moi comme à un confident. Je me rendis compte que celle que je considérais comme mon ennemie était bien différente de ce à quoi je pensais. D'une certaine façon, nous nous ressemblions en fait. Nous essayions de mieux nous comprendre mutuellement, mais aucun n'avait fait le premier pas vers l'autre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'avais-je donc aussi mal jugée ? Après-tout, elle m'avait bien révélé qu'elle était malade. Même si elle était responsable de mon sort, elle ne l'avait peut-être pas fait consciemment ou pire, elle était peut-être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, mais sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Ma rancune envers elle venait d'être tout d'un coup remplacée par de la pitié et une grande compassion. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, je vis avec stupéfaction Amipha m'enlacer.

\- Je sais que j'ai désobéi et que ma présence vous cause beaucoup de tort. Lorsque tu m'as découverte, j'ai eu peur en te voyant je ne savais pas qui tu étais réellement, à cause de ton déguisement. Tu aurais pu me gronder et me renvoyer au Domaine, mais malgré les problèmes dus à ma présence, tu m'as immédiatement acceptée comme membre à part entière du groupe. Tu n'as cessé de t'occuper de moi, non pas en prenant en considération mon statut, mais en tant que personne attentionnée et amicale. Je sais que tu as perdu ta famille, et que rien ne la remplacera, mais je veux que tu sache que je te considère comme un membre de la mienne. Quoiqu'il advienne, tu es et sera pour moi le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Toute cette gentillesse et cette innocence me touchèrent au plus profond de mon âme. En une phrase, Amipha venait de libérer toute la tristesse et la douleur que je retenais depuis des semaines. Incapable de retenir mes larmes, je serrais celle qui venait de redonner un sens à ma vie, une raison de me battre pour ce monde. Oui, elles avaient raison. J'avais maintenant des amis, des amis en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance absolue, et sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Après avoir passé tout ce temps à vivre dans un cauchemar, je voyais de nouveau la lumière et l'espoir. Désormais, je n'étais plus seul…


	22. Rencontre funeste

**Chapitre 21 – Rencontre funeste**

En nous approchant du camp, nous sûmes immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les colonnes de fumées étaient bien trop grandes pour des feux de camps, et aucun bruit n'était audible. Et plus nous avancions, plus nous pouvions sentir cette sinistre odeur, celle de la mort.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Médolie, tu pourrais surveiller les environs depuis les airs ? Mieux vaut prévoir à toute éventualité.

\- Aucun soucis. Je vous avertirai en cas de danger.

Couverts par Médolie, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du camp, avant de nous figer de terreur. Devant nous s'étendait des dizaines de cadavres, éparpillés au milieu des restes calcinées des nombreuses tentes qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Par les déesses… murmura Impa. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ici ?

Je ne l'avais jamais aussi vu préoccupée. Elle avait déjà mis pied à terre et examinait les environs, mais je voyais qu'elle était très inquiète. Pire, elle semblait terrorisée. Et si quelque chose pouvait effrayer Impa, alors c'est que la situation était vraiment critique. Descendant également de cheval, je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers une des malheureuses victimes. Au passage, je vis que Zelda avait pensée à couvrir les yeux d'Amipha. Tant mieux il y a certaines choses que les enfants ne méritaient pas de voir. Retenant mon écœurement à ce que j'allais faire, je commençais à examiner le cadavre. En apercevant l'énorme impact au niveau du flanc, je compris que le malheureux avait eu tous les os du bassin brisés. Mais aucune arme à ma connaissance ne pouvait faire autant de dégâts en un seul coup. En étudiant un autre cadavre, je fis le même constat cette fois, c'était le crâne qui avait été complètement fendu. Qui qu'avait pu être leur adversaire, il devait avoir une force prodigieuse. Alors que je me relevais pour me diriger vers Impa, je vis, chose surprenante, qu'il y avait aussi bien des bokoblins et des lézalfos que des maraudeurs. Et apparemment, ils avaient tous subis le même sort. Ce constat me laissa sans voix. Pourquoi des mercenaires et des monstres s'associeraient-ils entre eux ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir autant de force pour anéantir une telle armée ?

Arrivé vers Impa, je m'aperçus qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un document récupéré sur un ce qui semblait être le chef de cette troupe, au vu de son armure et de sa magnifique épée, qui malgré la boue et le sang ressemblait fortement à…

\- Une épée royale… C'est impossible…. Les seuls à pouvoir la porter sont….

En découvrant ma présence, Impa sursauta et rangea précipitamment le parchemin dans sa tenue.

\- Impa qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ?

\- Rien de bien important ne t'en fais pas.

Elle tentait de me le cacher, mais je percevais sa gêne d'avoir été surprise en pleine lecture mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre pour pouvoir autant la troubler ? Mais quel que soit son contenu, il devait-être de la plus haute importance jamais le roi d'Hyrule n'aurait envoyé sinon un membre de sa garde personnelle.

Alors que je tentais de comprendre le comportement inhabituel d'Impa et la présence de ce garde royal au beau milieu du camp, Médolie se posa en catastrophe devant nous, avant de se relever les yeux pleins de terreur.

\- De l'autre côté du camp… un monstre… un monstre gigantesque… il s'approche de nous… je crois… je crois qu'il nous a vu…

Et au moment où elle disait ces mots, un immense rugissement se répercuta dans tout le canyon, en même temps que je vis apparaître… Non, cela ne se pouvait ils avaient tous été tués depuis le Grand Chaos. Grand-père lui-même s'était occupé du dernier… Je me souvenais encore des soirs où il me racontait ses nombreux combats. Alors que j'adorais les écouter, j'avais fait des cauchemars avec celui-ci. Et avec raison. Craint des soldats, terreur des villages, même les monstres le fuyait, car son nom était synonyme de mort et désolation…

\- Un lynel…. Saintes Déesses, un lynel d'argent !

J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de devoir en affronter un. Grand-père lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à en vaincre un autrefois, et pourtant il était beaucoup plus fort que je ne le serai sans doute jamais.

Un second rugissement me fit comprendre qu'il nous avait repéré. Attrapant Impa par la manche, nous nous mîmes à courir comme des fous vers nos montures. Mais en me retournant, je vis avec horreur que Médolie n'avait pas bougé.

\- Impa ! Retourne avec Zelda et Amipha et fuyez le plus loin possible !

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse toi et Médolie avec cette abomination !

\- Impa ! Tu m'as dit plus tôt que j'étais le chef du groupe, alors fait ce que je demande !

\- Link…

Jamais je n'aurais envisagé parler de cette façon à Impa, mais au vu des circonstances, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Impa c'est un ordre ! Pars ou je jure sur les déesses que je t'attache sur ce cheval avant de le lancer au galop !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à nouveau, je me dirigeais aussi vite que possible vers Médolie.

\- Médolie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Sauve-toi !

Rien à faire. Elle était complètement figée, tétanisée par la peur. Et juste en face d'elle, je vis le Lynel. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel cauchemar. Mi-homme mi-cheval avec une tête de lion, il avait en plus deux énormes cornes au milieu d'une immense crinière de feu. Tout son corps était blanc, zébré de bandes violettes par endroits. D'après grand-père, de toutes les espèces de lynels ayant existée, c'était de loin la plus agressive et la plus résistante corrompu par le chaos, il devenait une machine de mort. Quand il se mit à me regarder, je vis une fureur et une envie de sang telle que je dû rassembler toute ma volonté pour ne pas fuir face à ce monstre.

Brusquement, il se tourna et se mit à foncer vers Médolie, une gigantesque massue à la main encore rouge de son dernier carnage. Avant même de me mettre à courir vers elle, je su que je n'arriverai jamais à l'atteindre en premier. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, et sachant d'avance que cela ne servirait qu'à l'énerver d'avantage, je bandais mon arc et visais soigneusement. Malheureusement, ma flèche passa loin derrière lui. Pestant intérieurement, j'en ressorti une autre en espérant faire mieux cette fois. Mais comme la précédente, elle passa trop loin de lui. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres de Médolie. Tentant de contenir la peur et la tension qui m'envahissait, j'encochais une ultime flèche. Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur, ou Médolie la payerait de sa vie. Concentrant toutes mes forces dans mes bras, je décochais en priant d'avoir bien ajusté mon tir. Ne perdant pas la flèche du regard, je la vis s'élever dans les airs, avant de commencer à retomber vers le sol. « Trop tôt » désespérais-je. Mais au moment où le lynel leva son imposante massue au-dessus de Médolie, mon projectile frappa pile dans son œil droit. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans tout le canyon, tandis qu'il galopait dans tous les sens en tentant de retirer mon trait. Profitant du fait qu'il soit désorienté et à moitié aveugle, je me précipitais vers Médolie, et sans ménagement la tira brusquement vers moi.

\- Médolie ! Cesse de rester plantée là et décolle ! Retrouve les autres et fuyez ! Tu m'as entendu ?!

Finissant enfin par retrouver ses esprits, elle acquiesça mollement avant de s'élancer maladroitement dans les airs, toujours paniquée. Mais au moins était-elle hors de danger.

Il ne restait plus que moi tous les autres s'étant, je l'espérais, échappés. Maintenant, je devais leur faire gagner le plus de temps possible. Sortant mon épée et ramassant un des boucliers au sol, je me mis en garde.

\- Eh l'affreux ! C'est moi que tu cherches ? Je suis là ! Viens que je m'occupe de ton deuxième oeil !

A défaut d'être intelligente, la remarque eut l'effet escompté. Le lynel s'arrêta et se retourna en fulminant vers moi, son unique œil injecté de sang. Désormais, j'avais capté toute son attention. Voyant qu'il sortait un immense arc, je me mis à courir entre les restes des tentes, afin de l'empêcher de viser correctement. Je vis sa flèche passer juste derrière moi, mais au moment où elle toucha le sol, une énorme explosion me projeta à terre. Sonné, je tentais de me relever tant bien que mal, mais le lynel semblait bien décidé à ne pas m'en laisser le temps. Réencochant une autre flèche explosive, il tira cette fois juste à côté de moi. Cette nouvelle détonation me propulsa dans ce qui restait d'une des tentes cinq mètres plus loin. Le message était passé il comptait se venger avant de m'achever. Retenant avec peine la nausée qui s'installait, je voulu reprendre mon arme, avant de m'apercevoir avec terreur que je l'avais lâchée lors de l'explosion. Quant à mon arc, il ne lui restait plus que deux flèches, les autres ayant été détruites lors de l'impact. J'étais complètement désarmé. Le lynel du arriver à la même conclusion car il prenait tout son temps pour arriver, un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

Ainsi, c'était comme ça que j'allais finir écrasé par un monstre qui était censé avoir disparu depuis des années. Triste ironie, c'était grand-père qui avait vaincu ce qu'on croyait-être le dernier lynel, et aujourd'hui c'était son ultime représentant qui allait mettre un terme à notre famille. J'avais une fois de plus échoué. Le Prince, Impa, Médolie… ils avaient tous placés leurs espoirs en moi, et je n'avais pas su me montrer à la hauteur. Je n'avais rien d'un héros. Qui voudrait d'ailleurs de quelqu'un incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit en héros ? La seule chose que j'espérais était que Zelda, Impa, Médolie et Amipha aient pu suffisamment s'éloigner pour être en sécurité, surtout Amipha. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais elle avait bien plus de cran que nous tous. Au lieu d'être un problème supplémentaire, elle était devenue bien plus qu'un membre à part entière de notre groupe, surtout pour moi. Elle était celle qui avait su me redonner espoir, une raison de vivre. Et pour elle, j'étais devenu plus qu'un ami. Je la revois encore la veille venir vers moi, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux.

\- Link, sais-tu ce qui nous attend demain ?

Le camp était bien visible désormais. Il ne faisait plus de doute que nous l'atteindrions demain. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer bien sûr, mais je tenais malgré tout à la rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. On est un groupe, on s'aide les-uns les-autres. Et puis on sera là pour te protéger si besoin.

Cela semblait la rassurer un peu, mais je sentais que quelque chose la tourmentait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

\- Tu vas certainement devoir te battre n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément, elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je souhaitais que tout irait bien demain, mais je ne me faisais guère d'illusions.

\- Probablement, mais on ne sait jamais. Qui sait, ce ne sont peut-être que des marchands.

Comme mensonge, j'avais déjà fait mieux. Et Amipha n'y cru pas plus que moi, car elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurs.

\- Link, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Si jamais tu devais te battre, promet-moi que tu reviendras en vie. Jure-le-moi s'il te plaît.

Comment ne pas dire oui à un enfant. C'était tout simplement impossible. De la même manière que j'étais devenu pour elle son grand-frère, elle était pour moi comme une petite-sœur. La serrant tendrement dans mes bras, je lui offris la réponse qu'elle attendait tant :

\- Je te le promets. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrai toujours pour toi.

\- …Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je romprai cette promesse. Pas question.

Durant des années, je n'avais cessé de fuir. Mais désormais, il n'était plus question de fuite ou d'abandon, et cela commencerait dès aujourd'hui. Me relevant tant bien que mal, je fis de nouveau face au lynel. Si je me rappelais bien le trajet, le garde royal devait se trouver… Bingo, je vis son armure dorée à environ une dizaine de mètres sur ma droite. Le problème, c'est qu'entre lui et moi, il y avait le lynel. Et au moindre pas, il me chargerait sans hésitation. Charger ? Mais bien sûr ! Une idée venait de se matérialiser dans mon esprit. C'était fou, mais elle pouvait m'offrir le temps nécessaire pour parcourir la distance. Il était temps de rappeler à ce monstre que le combat n'était pas terminé.

-Eh l'affreux ! Je commence à m'ennuyer moi ! Tu comptes m'achever ou attendre trois siècles ?

En réponse, il poussa un énorme rugissement et chargea. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Maintenant, c'était quitte ou double le timing devait être parfait pour que le plan fonctionne. J'entendais mon corps hurler de m'enfuir face à ce monstre qui m'arrivait dessus à toute allure, mais je tins bon. Et juste avant d'être écrasé par sa masse, je bondis sur ma droite. Au même moment, j'entendis un violent choc, tandis que je sentais ses sabots marteler le sol juste à côté de moi. J'avais réussi. Sans hésiter, je me mis à sprinter vers le garde royal, espérant trouver… Elles étaient bien là à ses pieds reposait un impressionnant bouclier hylien, tandis que sa main tenait encore une splendide épée filetée d'or. Excellent. Non seulement les armes royales étaient magnifiques, mais en plus elles étaient d'une solidité et d'une efficacité à toute épreuve. Les ramassant rapidement, je me retournais au moment où le lynel achevait enfin sa course folle. En voyant que j'étais toujours en un seul morceau, il fut décontenancé, mais se ressaisit bien vite et fonça à nouveau vers moi. Sauf que maintenant, je connaissais sa faiblesse. Ce petit manège se poursuivit durant plusieurs longues minutes lui essayant de m'écraser dans ses charges, moi profitant de ma plus grande agilité pour les esquiver. Il enchaînait charge sur charge et semblait infatigable, ce qui n'étais malheureusement pas mon cas. En me jetant de côté pour esquiver un énième assaut, je sentis un de ses sabots frapper violemment ma cheville gauche. Lâchant un cri de douleur, je vis avec angoisse une énorme ecchymose apparaître. La situation devenait critique. Avec une entorse, impossible de continuer à esquiver ses attaques. Tentant de mettre tout mon poids sur mon pied encore valide, je me remis péniblement debout malgré la douleur intense. Le lynel avait dû sentir qu'il me heurtait, car il se préparait à lancer l'attaque finale, son immense arme tournoyant au-dessus de lui.

Brusquement, je vis une flèche sortir de nulle part se ficher dans son flanc. Et alors que le lynel hurlait de rage et de douleur, une voix que je connaissais trop bien criait :

\- Link replie-toi vers ton cheval, je me charge de lui !

Il fallait croire que si donner des ordres était naturel, en recevoir l'était beaucoup moins pour Impa.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à harceler le lynel, j'avançais péniblement à l'aide de l'épée vers ma monture. Mais au moment où je parvins enfin à m'installer sur ma monture, je vis le gourdin du lynel propulser Impa et son cheval dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement au sol.

\- Impa !

En la voyant inerte sur le sol, je sentis une intense colère monter en moi. Une colère enfouie depuis trop longtemps au fond le moi et que j'empêchais durant tout de temps de ressortir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait d'être enfin libérée. Fou de rage, je me retournais vers le lynel.

\- Toi, l'émissaire de Ganon, je te jure que tu vas retourner dans le néant que tu n'aurais dû jamais quitter.

Ivre de haine, je lançais ma monture au triple galop vers lui, tandis que j'attrapais le grappin qui pendait accroché à ma selle. J'avais un plan insensé, complètement suicidaire, mais je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, venger Impa et me débarrasser de ce monstre définitivement. Ce dernier se lança à ma rencontre, son gourdin sur sa droite. Alors que nous nous rapprochions dangereusement, je fis tournoyer le grappin. Et juste avant l'impact, j'ordonnais à mon cheval de se déporter vers la gauche et lançais la corde. Le grappin s'enroula sur l'une des cornes du lynel, et je me sentis éjecté du cheval pour finir contre les flancs du monstre. Faisant fi de la douleur qui remontait le long de ma jambe gauche, j'escaladais son dos pour finir à califourchon dessus. Et tandis que le lynel courait dans tous les sens et fouettait l'air de sa masse pour m'éjecter, je sortis mon épée et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans son dos, avant de la retirer et de frapper encore, et encore, et encore. Et plus je le frappais, plus je sentais la fureur retenue se dissiper, et les cris de douleur du lynel faiblir. Et après un ultime coup d'épée, il trébucha et s'écrasa violemment au sol, manquant de peu de m'écraser sous son poids, poussant un ultime hurlement. Je me remis en garde en pensant à une nouvelle ruse, avant de voir ses yeux autrefois noirs désormais vitreux. C'était enfin fini.

Complètement épuisé par le combat, je me rapprochais en boîtant vers l'endroit où était tombée Impa. Toute l'adrénaline accumulée lors du combat avait disparue. A chaque geste, je serrais les dents de douleur, tant cette dernière avait envahi mon corps. Mais à mi-chemin, je m'effondrais au sol, ma jambe ne parvenant plus à me supporter. Je m'apprêtais à continuer à avancer en rampant, lorsque je sentis que l'on me relevait. En me retournant, je vis le visage inquiet de Médolie, tandis que Zelda se penchait sur le corps d'Impa. Dans ma détresse, je ne les avais même pas entendus arriver. Soutenu par Médolie et Amipha, je parvins à rejoindre Zelda. Immédiatement, je voulus vérifier si Impa était en vie, mais elles estimèrent que je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle dans mon état un signe de Zelda me confirma cependant qu'elle respirait encore. Elle était encore en vie, que les Déesses soient louées. Mais le visage que faisait Zelda en l'auscultant me faisait craindre le pire. Elle se releva et se tourna vers moi :

\- Elle a de nombreuses fractures au bassin, aux jambes et aux bras. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave, je crois qu'elle a une hémorragie interne, et ici je n'ai aucun moyen de la stopper. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme elle est dans le coma, elle ne souffrira pas.

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour moi. Impa ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible ! C'était la meilleure combattante de nous tous, la plus douée, la plus stratège… Rien ne pouvait l'avoir… Je sentais la tristesse m'envahir. Non, il devait y avoir une autre solution…

\- Peux-tu ralentir l'hémorragie ?

Etonnement de Zelda

\- Je pourrais avec une de nos potions de soins, mais celles que l'on a ne seraient pas assez puissantes pour la guérir. Tout au plus pourrait-elle vivre un, voire deux jours supplémentaires au maximum.

Deux jours, et le village le plus proche était Ecaraille à quatre jours de chevauchée. Elle n'y parviendrait jamais, à moins que….

\- Zelda, on a mis quatre jours en chevauchant au pas et avec nos affaires pour arriver là. En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à Ecaraille ?

Cette fois, c'était le groupe entier qui restait stupéfait devant ma question. Mais qu'importe, il restait un espoir de sauver Impa certes infime, mais un espoir quand même. Et j'étais déterminé à le tenter.

\- En galopant jour et nuit, et avec le minimum de charge, je pourrais le faire en deux jours. Mais jamais mon cheval ne tiendrait le coup. Et même si j'y arrivait, il faudrait encore deux jours pour ramener un médecin, et ça serait trop tard.

\- Qui te parles de revenir après ?

Elle comprit où je voulais en venir, et sa stupeur fut d'autant plus grande.

\- Link, c'est de la folie ! Jamais elle n'y survivra !

\- Elle a plus de chances de survie en essayant qu'en restant là à agoniser !

\- Mais ? Et vous ?

\- Ne t'occupes pas de nous ! Peux-tu le faire oui ou non ?

\- Hum… Je pourrais y arriver, mais j'aurais besoin de plusieurs montures pour qu'elles puissent se reposer entre-temps.

\- Prends toutes nos montures restantes, on t'attendra ici.

C'était décidé, Médolie et Amipha allèrent chercher nos montures, tandis que Zelda et moi restions auprès d'Impa.

\- Link, dis-moi. Pourquoi me demandes-tu à moi de faire ce trajet ? Je veux dire, après tout ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? Qui te dit que je n'en profiterais pas pour te trahir à nouveau ?

\- Je n'ai rien qui peux me le dire…

Et c'était vrai. Elle pouvait très bien abandonner Impa en cours de route et revenir avec toute l'armée d'Hyrule pour s'occuper de nous. Mais j'avais la sensation qu'Impa et Zelda étaient proches, et que cette dernière ferait tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais mon intuition me disait que Zelda ne trahirait jamais Impa.

\- …Mais je sais aussi que tu as eu de nombreuses occasions auparavant et que tu n'as rien fait pour nous nuire. De plus, mon instinct me dit que toi et Impa êtes très proches. Et puis… je pense qu'on mérite tous une seconde chance. Et si j'y ai eu droit, je pense que d'une certaine façon, tu en mérites une aussi… Je n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas en le ressassant en permanence que l'on avance. Je t'ai choisie car tu es encore en état de galoper, mais aussi parce que tu es la meilleure cavalière du groupe. Alors oui, je veux te faire confiance pour cette mission, car quelque chose me dit que tu n'échoueras pas…

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Chacun réfléchissait aux paroles de l'autre. On n'avait certes pas dit grand-chose, mais le message caché derrière était clair. Nous voulions tous les deux voir Impa s'en sortir. Et pour cela, chacun devait compter sur l'autre. Pour forger un futur meilleur, nous devions mettre nos rancunes passées de côté.

Ce moment de réflexion fut rompu par l'arrivée d'Amipha et de Médolie, accompagnées des chevaux attachés les-uns derrières les-autres. Aussitôt, elles aidèrent Zelda à monter sur l'un d'entre eux, sa main droite sur les rênes tandis que la seconde retenait Impa. Le voyage risquait d'être très douloureux pour elle, mais au moins serait-elle inconsciente.

\- Zelda, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Galope comme le vent et n'oublie pas de redonner si besoin de la potion à Impa. Chaque seconde compte. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu vas y arriver ! On t'attendra ici. Maintenant va !

D'un geste, Zelda s'élança en direction d'Ecaraille, tandis que j'adressais intérieurement une prière à la déesse Hylia. « Déesse, je sais que je n'ai pas souvent été à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais je vous en conjure. Faites que Zelda réussisse. Et surtout, faites qu'Impa reste en vie. »

Comme l'attente allait durer plusieurs jours, Médolie et Amipha rassemblèrent nos affaires assez loin du camp pour ne plus à subir l'odeur et la vue des cadavres, et installèrent le campement en un temps record. Je tenais à les aider, mais les derniers évènements m'avaient vidé. De plus, ma jambe ne me permettrait pas d'aller bien loin.

La nuit était maintenant pratiquement tombée. Allongé dans ma tente, j'entendais Amipha et Médolie discuter dehors de mon combat et de l'état d'Impa. Au vu de mon état, elles avaient préféré me laisser me reposer. Mais alors que tout semblait bien se passer, un immense hurlement résonna dans la nuit. Jamais je n'avais entendu les filles pousser un tel cri de terreur. Malgré la douleur, je tentais de me relever pour aller les aider, mais mon corps était à bout de forces. Je ne fis même pas un pas que ma jambe se déroba sous mon poids, tandis que je m'effondrai sur mon pied gauche. Je sentis aussitôt la douleur se répandre dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, et je sombrai dans l'inconscience, terrassé par la fatigue et mes blessures.


	23. Hyr'iah

**Chapitre 22 – Hyr'iah**

_D'abord aveuglé par la lumière éblouissante, je parvins après quelques instants à discerner la source de cette lueur. Au centre d'une grande salle, sur un piédestal en marbre blanc, se trouvait une magnifique lyre en or pur. Chose surprenante, la lumière n'était pas réfléchie, mais produite par l'instrument lui-même. Bien qu'en apparence assez classique, je pouvoir cependant voir la précision de chaque détail, la finesse de ses courbes… Elle était tout simplement splendide. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me mis à tendre la main vers la lyre. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais la sensation qu'elle m'appelait._

_Au moment où ma main toucha une des cordes, une douce chaleur s'empara de moi, tandis que mon fragment de triforce s'illumina comme jamais auparavant. Je me sentais traversé d'une énergie nouvelle, tandis que je voyais avec surprise toutes mes blessures se refermer d'elles-mêmes. Même mes vieilles cicatrices disparaissaient. Quel que soit cet objet, il possédait une incroyable puissance. Une fois son travail achevé, la lumière cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, me laissant sous le choc. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un tel objet dans les nombreux ouvrages de la Citadelle. Il fallait que j'en informe le Roi dès mon retour._

_Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir de cet endroit, un ricanement sinistre résonna derrière moi :_

_\- Impressionnant vraiment. Echapper à ce labyrinthe et mettre la main sur une des plus puissantes reliques de ce monde, c'est vraiment bien joué. Je me dois de te remercier, gamin. Mais il est maintenant temps pour toi de te reposer, et ce pendant très longtemps._

_Un frisson traversa tout mon corps. Non, cela ne se pouvait… Mais avant que je puisse me retourner, je sentis une immense douleur au crâne, puis ce fût le noir._

_Je courais sans savoir où aller dans le noir le plus total mon seul souhait était d'échapper à ces visions d'horreur qui ne cessaient de me hanter, mais à chaque fois elles revenaient, inlassablement. Ici, je voyais le lynel écraser chacun de mes os avec un sourire sadique, là je voyais Zelda planter l'épée de Légende dans le ventre d'Impa, ailleurs j'étais coincé derrière un mur invisible et je voyais Médolie et Amipha se faire engloutir par le sable, impuissant…_

\- Amipha ! Médolie !

Tremblant de tous mes membres, je me réveillais en sueur. Des cauchemars, ce n'étaient que des horribles cauchemars. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le premier ne cessait de revenir encore et encore, avec à chaque fois une nouvelle vision ?

Essayant de comprendre le fin mot de ces rêves à répétitions, je m'apprêtais à me lever du lit… Un lit ? Regardant tout autour de moi, je vis que je me trouvais désormais dans une petite maison en terre cuite. Mais comment avais-je bien pu arriver ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était d'être tombé lamentablement par terre avant de m'évanouir. Qui pouvait bien m'avoir amené ici ? Les mêmes que ceux qui s'en étaient pris aux filles ? J'en doutais fort. Et autre surprise, ma cheville gauche était bandée et dans une attelle. Décidément, je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Je m'attendais à avoir mal en posant mon pied, mais ce fût à peine si je ressentis un léger picotement. Qui que soit cette personne, elle devait avoir d'excellentes compétences en potions médicinales. Avançant lentement, je sortis de la pièce afin de savoir où j'avais atterri. En recevant à peine sorti une immense vague de chaleur, je n'avais plus de doute. J'étais au bord d'une petite oasis, perdue au beau milieu du désert Gerudo. Cela ne se pouvait… nous étions encore à au moins deux jours de marche du désert lorsque nous avons été attaqués… Combien de temps étais-je…

\- Tiens tiens, on dirait que notre intrépide aventurière s'est réveillée.

Me retournant brusquement, je vis assise contre le mur une femme bronzée de grande taille avec des cheveux roux flamboyants. A son corps musclé et à sa tenue assez légère, je n'eus aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Vous êtes une Gerudo ?

\- Bien devinée ma petite. Tu es plus futée que tu en as l'air.

L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, je mis quelques instants à me rappeler que j'étais encore déguisé en hylienne.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu sais ? Mes sœurs n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à t'achever si tu t'étais montré. Tu peux remercier ton entorse.

Ses sœurs ? Insinuerait-elle que…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas avec elles. En fait, j'ai coupé les liens avec ma tribu depuis des semaines.

\- Elles nous ont attaquées ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous étions encore loin du désert comment savaient-elles que nous étions ici ?

\- Pourquoi vous avez été pris pour cible, je n'en sais rien. En revanche, je suis sûre d'avoir vu mon ancienne cheffe en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme et une escouade de soldats. Malheureusement, impossible de dire d'où ils provenaient.

\- Des soldats ? Une jeune femme ? Non, cela ne se pouvait… elle était reparti avec Impa… Elle n'avait quand même pas…

\- Tu me semble bien soucieuse petite. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il y a trop de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire… Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Et surtout, où sont mes amies ?

\- Oh là, calme-toi je te prie. Je te propose un marché. Je te dis tout ce que je sais, à condition que tu cesses de mentir d'accord beau blond ?

La surprise était totale. Et je devais vraiment tirer une drôle de tête car elle éclata de rire.

\- Allons fait pas ton timide. Je le savais depuis un petit moment. Et puis, j'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi un aussi ravissant voï que toi se balade déguisé en vaï. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais entendre le récit de ton combat. Affronter un lynel seul et s'en sortir presque indemne, voilà un exploit dont bien peu peuvent se vanter. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Beaucoup de chance en effet. Malheureusement, Impa n'en n'avait pas eu autant. J'ai donc commencé à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, en hésitant cependant à lui révéler qui j'étais en réalité. Mais au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je sentais le besoin de raconter au moins à quelqu'un ce que j'avais vécu. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le besoin de savoir ce qu'en pensait les autres, d'espérer pouvoir refaire confiance aux autres, ou tout simplement vider ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Quoiqu'il en soit, je finis par tout lui révéler… De mes premiers entraînements au lynel, en passant par l'exil et la traque impitoyable. Je ne la connaissais pas j'ignorais même encore son nom. Mais je tenais à parler à cœur ouvert. Alors que je terminais mon récit, je me sentais incroyablement bien. Mais je savais aussi que j'étais maintenant à sa merci. Elle savait qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait. Et si elle décidait de me livrer ou de me tuer, je ne pourrai rien y faire.

Un long silence tomba dans la salle. Elle ne bougeait pas, et à son regard, elle était en pleine réflexion. Je songeais un instant à me précipiter vers la sortie, mais pour aller où ? Tout autour, ce n'était que le désert sans eau ni vivres, je ne tiendrais pas deux heures. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son choix. Après un long moment, elle se redressa enfin et se tourna vers moi :

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Quoi ?

J'étais complètement pris au dépourvu. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. La conversation semblait prendre un tour inattendu, mais pour une fois, il serait peut-être favorable.

\- J'ai un don je sais deviner quand les gens me mentent ou disent la vérité. Et pas une fois j'ai senti un quelconque mensonge dans ton récit. Tu as osé te confier à moi sans même savoir qui j'étais. Et à ta voix, je sens que ces deux jeunes filles qui t'accompagnaient comptent beaucoup pour toi.

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez m'aider. Après tout, vous avez dit avoir couper les ponts avec les autres Gerudos.

\- Disons… que j'ai une dernière tâche à accomplir, mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. Tu as besoin de moi pour t'introduire en ville, et moi j'aurai besoin de toi pour réussir. Disons que nous serons partenaires un petit moment. Au fait, mes anciennes amies m'appelaient Hyr'iah

Avais-je vraiment le choix. D'un autre côté, elle ne m'avait pas encore planté son épée dans le ventre, et semblait vraiment prête à m'aider.

\- D'accord. Si tu peux m'aider à sauver Amipha et Médolie, je t'aiderais en retour.

\- Super ! Bon, notre ville est bien défendue, et la vigilance a été renforcée ces dernières semaines. Et comme tu le sais, les voïs sont interdits en ville sous peine de mort. Avec ta tenue, tu aurais pu passer, mais on ignore si mes sœurs t'ont repérées dans la tente alors autant changer ton déguisement. Connaissant les gardes, elles vont être suspicieuses si tu arrives travesti en hylienne, mais certainement pas en gerudo. Je vais m'occuper de toi tu verras tu seras surpris du résultat mon mignon.

Bon sang, chez qui étais-je encore tombé ? Tentant de cacher ma gêne grandissante, je me disais que cela ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Figé devant le petit lac de l'oasis, je n'osais croire ce que je voyais dans l'eau. Abandonnant l'idée des tresses, Hyr'iah avait rassemblé mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, après les avoir légèrement teintés en ocre. De mon visage, on ne voyait désormais plus que mes yeux, tout le reste ayant été caché derrière un immense voile blanc, ainsi qu'un tissu vert clair qui servait de couvre-chef afin de me protéger du soleil. Par ailleurs, j'avais maintenant une légère tunique qui descendait seulement à mi-poitrine. De plus, ma jupe avait été remplacée par un sarouel ample au milieu et très serré aux extrémités, ne descendant pas plus bas que mes genoux. Et histoire d'enfoncer le clou, Hyr'iah avait jugé intéressant de me mettre un gros rubis au niveau du front. Je pensais que l'humiliation ne pouvait pas être plus importante qu'avec Linkle, mais Hyr'iah venait de me prouver largement le contraire. Rouge pivoine tellement j'avais honte, je relevais lentement la tête vers elle, n'osant pas lui donner mon avis sur le terme ″magnifique″.

\- C'est…comment dire…quelque chose d'assez…inhabituel pour moi…

J'imaginais sans aucun problème grand-père, Amipha et le reste du groupe pliés de rire devant mon air désespéré. Bizarrement, Linkle commençait à me manquer…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras. Voyons voir… Il manque un dernier détail et ce sera parfait.

En voyant apparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage d'Hyr'iah, je me mis à suivre son regard, jusqu'à tomber sur deux petits melons glagla pas loin de nous. Un frisson d'horreur me traversa aussitôt. Elle ne pensait quand même pas à ça ?!

\- Oh non ! N'y pense même pas ! C'est hors de question ! Je préfère affronter tout un troupeau de lynels que d'en arriver là.

\- Dommage… Je suis sûr qu'avec ça tu aurais parfaitement fait ressortir la féminité qui est en toi.

Sur ce, elle éclata de rire, tandis que je m'éloignais d'elle pour ne pas tout jeter par terre et lui montrer ce que je pensais de sa ″féminité″. Regardant le coucher de soleil, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux filles. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elles soient encore en vie, et que ce déguisement ridicule me permettrait d'infiltrer la ville pour les faire sortir le plus rapidement possible de leur cellule. Jusqu'à présent, elles n'avaient cessé de m'aider dans les moments difficiles aujourd'hui c'était mon tour. Et alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière une dune, je ne pus m'empêcher de leur adresser une prière muette.

« Médolie, Amipha, où que vous soyez, tenez bon. Je vous sortirai de là je le jure sur les Déesses. »


	24. Une horrible décision

**Chapitre 23 – Une horrible décision**

L'aube commençait à poindre au-dessus du désert Gerudo. Réchauffé par les premiers rayons de soleil, j'observais depuis la crête d'une des nombreuses dunes de sable les murailles en terre cuite de la cité en face de moi. Je pouvais également voir les toits du palais royal, là où se trouvaient sans doute enfermées Amipha et Médolie. Si proches, et pourtant si lointaines… Et entre nous, des Gerudos qui n'hésiteraient pas à me massacrer si elles venaient à découvrir un voï dans la ville. Mais si cela pouvait me permettre de libérer les filles, j'étais prêt à prendre ce risque. Le problème, c'est que j'allais devoir y entrer sans équipement la discrétion étant ma seule arme.

D'après Hyr'iah, il était très difficile de voir que ″l'adorable jeune fille″ en face est en réalité un homme.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne disais pas ça uniquement pour te moquer de moi » marmonnais-je.

C'était le moment de vérité. Sortant lentement de ma cachette, je me mis à approcher de l'entrée principale. Comme je m'y attendais, les gardes baissèrent leurs piques dès qu'elles m'aperçurent.

\- Halte ! Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

J'avais passé un long moment la veille de mon départ à inventer une histoire plausible avec Hyr'iah, aussi savais-je d'avance quoi répondre.

\- Je m'appelle Leana. J'étais en train de faire du commerce chez les Gorons lorsque ces derniers m'ont littéralement jeté de leur village, à cause de leurs satanées frontières fermées. Et comme c'est aussi le cas dans les autres régions, j'ai dû faire un énorme détour via les montagnes d'Hébra. Une chose est sûre, je m'en souviendrai de ce retour.

J'espérais avoir été assez convaincant, et que les gardes me laisseraient passer. Car sinon, il serait très délicat d'entrer sans être repéré.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, puis elles finirent par relever leurs piques.

\- Désolé d'être aussi brutales. Comme tu as pu le voir, la situation est explosive partout. Si tu cherches un lieu pour te reposer, l'auberge est dans la ruelle à droite de l'entrée.

Incroyable, ça avait marché. Passant sous le porche, j'entrais dans la cité Gerudo.

\- Eh attend un peu !

En entendant cet ordre venir des gardes, je me figeais. Ça y est, elles m'avaient découvert, et j'allais sans doute être arrêté dans les secondes qui suivent. Tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible, je me retournais vers les gardes, suant de tous mes pores tant mon stress était grand.

\- Notre reine Kelar'iah fera un discours d'ici peu de temps sur la grande place. Tout le monde doit être présent. J'avais oublié de t'en informer.

\- La reine Kelar'iah ? Je croyais que c'était Nahbora qui dirigeait.

\- Elle est malheureusement morte il y a deux semaines. Et comme elle n'avait pas de descendance, c'est Kelar'iah qui a pris sa place. Un conseil, évite de te faire remarquer elle est du genre à punir sévèrement au moindre problème.

Super, une reine tyrannique, il ne manquait plus que ça. La mission risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévue, mais il n'était pas question de laisser tomber.

\- Merci pour l'information. Je ne comptais pas rester très longtemps de toute façon.

\- Aucun soucis. Ah au fait, superbe ta tenue. Tu es magnifique avec. Je suis sure que tu dois faire tomber tous les voïs que tu croises.

Complètement rouge, je les remerciais d'un ″Saksak″ avant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et moi. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient fait peur. C'était passé à pas grand-chose. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à vouloir me balancer des compliments sur ma tenue ? Mais au moins, j'étais maintenant dans la ville.

Si de loin la cité ressemblait à un simple amas de maisons en terre, une fois au niveau de la place centrale, on ne pouvait qu'être surpris par sa beauté simpliste. Les habitations étaient faites avec une base en grès poli sur lequel on pouvait constater la finesse du détail. De plus, grâce à un ingénieux système de canaux d'irrigation, chaque maison possédait un accès à l'eau courante au niveau de la cour arrière on pouvait même apercevoir quelques lopins de terres cultivés. La rue principale était entièrement constituée de terre cuite émaillée et parsemée de quelques palmiers à intervalles réguliers. Quant au centre de la place, on ne pouvait qu'apprécier la fraicheur qu'offrait les deux grands bassins, disposés à côté d'une immense estrade en grès poli. Et tout au bout de la grande rue, on pouvait apercevoir les imposants escaliers qui amènent au palais royal.

Alors que je commençais à chercher un moyen de me rapprocher du palais, un grand son de gong retenti dans toute la ville. La reine allait parler à son peuple, aussi me dépêchais-je de rejoindre à nouveau la grande place le plus vite possible. Si cette dernière était presque vide il y avait une heure, il était maintenant difficile de s'approcher de l'estrade tant le nombre de gerudos était important. Parvenant tant bien que mal à trouver une place me permettant d'observer de près l'intégralité de la scène, je pus enfin découvrir la nouvelle reine Gerudo, et la surprise fut totale. Elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Hyr'iah, à ceci près qu'elle faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, et qu'elle portait un splendide diadème en or incrusté d'un rubis sur sa tête. D'un geste de sa main, l'assemblée se tut.

\- Gerudos, depuis la nuit des temps nous avons été le peuple le plus fort et le plus puissant d'Hyrule. Nous avons pendant longtemps dominé un immense territoire, et les autres nations nous adressaient le respect qui nous était dû. Mais aujourd'hui, que sommes-nous devenu, si ce n'est une ridicule province ignorée de tous ? Lorsque notre ancêtre la reine Riju est parvenue seule à reprendre le contrôle de la créature divine Vah'Narboris, nous pensions pouvoir regagner la place que nous méritions. Mais rien ne se passa les autres nations nous ignorèrent complètement ! Eh bien, il est temps pour eux qu'ils découvrent quelle terrible erreur ils ont commis. Hyrule est plongée dans le chaos, mais nous, nous n'avons jamais été aussi unies et prêtes ! Notre armée n'a jamais été aussi forte, et notre volonté n'a jamais été aussi grande ! Il est temps pour nous de reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit ! Et puisque les autres dirigeants refusent de prendre en compte nos requêtes, nous allons les obliger à les accepter de force ! Et pour que les autres peuples comprennent bien que nous sommes déterminées à aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai l'intention de leur faire parvenir un message fort et clair !

A peine eut-elle terminée qu'un groupe de garde se mit à approcher de l'estrade, entourant…

Saintes Déesses, que leur était-elles arrivées ? Jamais je n'avais vu Médolie et Amipha dans un état aussi pitoyable. Elles étaient couvertes de bleus, et semblaient avoir été victimes de privations vu leur démarche plus que chancelante. Pire encore, je constatais avec horreur que Médolie avait des plumes arrachées par endroit, tandis que la peau d'Amipha, d'ordinaire brillante et lisse, était complètement rouge et sèche tant elle avait due manquer d'eau. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, elles étaient attachées toutes les deux par des chaînes au cou, comme deux esclaves. Bouillonnant de rage, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sauter sur cette estrade et d'abattre ce tyran qui était responsable de la souffrance de mes amies. Mais comme il me serait impossible de faire un pas sans être massacrée par une population remontée, je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissant à l'humiliation et au déferlement de haine que subissaient Amipha et Médolie, horrible sensation de déjà-vu, tandis que Kelar'iah exultait.

\- Nous avons arrêté ces deux espionnes alors qu'elles tentaient d'entrer dans notre désert. Après interrogation, il se trouve qu'il ne s'agit rien de moins que de la princesse zora et de la fille du chef piaf. Nous pourrions sans doute les échanger en échange de l'acceptation de nos conditions, mais cela nous ferait passer pour des faibles, et il en est hors de question ! Aussi, j'ai décidé de montrer que nous ne reculerons devant rien pour arriver à nos fins, et que le rang nous importe peu ! Mais nos peines actuelles n'étant pas assez fortes pour leur crime, j'ai décidé de remettre à jour une ancienne sentence, bien plus mémorable.

Stupeur dans l'assemblée. Elles semblaient toutes savoir de quoi elle parlait, sauf moi. Mais en regardant leurs visages, je craignais le pire. Qu'allait-elle donc leur infliger de nouveau qui soit aussi effrayant même pour les Gerudos ?

\- Je condamne donc ces espionnes à la peine capitale ! Demain, lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith, nous irons dans les dunes de Tourma, et nous les jetterons en pâture au Moldarquor.


	25. Deux passés, un espoir

**Chapitre 24 – Deux passés, un espoir**

\- Il faut à tout prix qu'on les libère ! Il est hors de question qu'elles restent enfermées une minute de plus !

\- Calme toi un peu, beau blond. La prison est très certainement sous haute surveillance, et ce n'est pas en te faisant capturer que tu les aideras.

\- Je refuse de rester ici les bras ballants alors que mes amies sont sur le point de se faire dévorer !

\- Je comprends parfaitement ton angoisse, mais ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! J'étais juste en face d'elles. J'aurai pu sauter et les libérer, mais au lieu de ça je me suis enfui comme un lâche !

\- Tu ne t'es pas enfui, tu as fait la seule chose possible ! Si tu étais intervenu, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors cesse de te considérer comme un couard et laisse ce pauvre palmier tranquille !

Depuis mon retour, je n'avais en effet cessé de passer ma colère sur un malheureux arbre, imaginant que c'était cette maudite Kelar'iah. Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose, pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Médolie et Amipha. J'étais complètement à bout de nerfs. Après le Lynel et Impa grièvement blessée, voilà qu'un tyran de reine Gerudo allait offrir mes amies en casse-croûte à un monstre des sables. C'était pour moi la goutte de trop. Lâchant un cri de rage, je frappais violemment l'arbre, à tel point que l'épée resta coincée. Epuisé et en sueur, je tombais à genoux, désespéré.

\- Elles étaient juste en face de moi, recherchant désespérément de l'aide, et j'étais incapable d'intervenir. Je lisais la terreur dans leurs yeux, mais je ne pouvais même pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour les réconforter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous ceux qui comptent pour moi doivent souffrir par ma faute ? Est-ce donc ma sentence pour n'avoir pas su me montrer à la hauteur ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait, de voir ceux à qui on tient le plus souffrir, et sans que l'on puisse intervenir ?

J'étais à bout. Je n'avais accumulé que des échecs, et ceux qui avaient confiance en moi mourraient les uns après les autres par mon incompétence. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête maintenant.

Un court instant s'écoula, au bout duquel Hyr'iah s'approcha de moi. Je supposai qu'elle allait me soutenir à la Gerudo, c'est-à-dire une bonne châtaigne et des cris, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je la vis poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule avant s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait de se sentir seul et faible, bien plus que tu ne le crois, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je comprends parfaitement ton désespoir.

Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre un jour une Gerudo avouer une telle faiblesse, qui plus est à un homme. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, et je sentais que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui pesait. Après une longue inspiration, elle se lança enfin :

« Tu ne l'ignores sans doute pas, mais notre peuple est composé uniquement de vaï aucun enfant voï ne naît chez nous. C'est la raison pour laquelle une fois adulte, nous quittons le désert afin de trouver l'âme sœur. Même notre reine ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'il existe une très vieille loi oubliée de toutes aujourd'hui qui permet à une reine, si la situation l'oblige, de choisir une jeune fille du royaume comme héritière. Pour savoir si elle en est digne, la jeune fille doit réussir à toucher une ancienne relique, le Masque du tonnerre. Jamais aucune reine n'a eu à recourir à cette loi, mais notre reine Nahborah portait un terrible fardeau.

Depuis sa naissance, elle souffrait d'une maladie incurable qui, pour une raison inconnue, s'est aggravée lorsqu'elle tenta de sortir du village. Ainsi, incapable de partir, notre souveraine se plongea dans les archives du royaume, afin de tenter de trouver une alternative, tout en cachant son état au peuple. Mais la situation s'aggrava lorsque Kelar'iah, alors brillante capitaine, fut au courant de la maladie de Nahborah. Elle profita de sa faiblesse pour accroître son influence par d'habiles mensonges et menaces. Pour Nahborah, il s'agissait désormais de tout faire pour maintenir la stabilité de la cité.

Un jour, les habitantes virent la reine apparaître en compagnie d'une jeune orpheline alors oubliée de toutes et vivant à côté des écuries. Personne ne savait pourquoi, excepté Kelar'iah. Nahborah voulait faire de cette jeune fille son héritière, aussi devait-elle agir vite.

Elle empoisonna Nabhorah et accusa la jeune orpheline de meurtre. Cette dernière ne dut son salut qu'à l'aide des dernières fidèles de la reine en s'enfuyant de la cité. Depuis ce triste jour, elle vit éloignée de tous et rêve un jour de trouver le moyen de se venger de celle qui est responsable du chaos qui ronge le royaume. »

Un long moment de silence régna à la suite de son récit. J'éprouvais une grande tristesse pour cette personne qui avait tant souffert. Mais un détail me frappa soudainement. Hyr'iah avait dit que tout ceci était resté secret, or elle connaissait par cœur ce qu'il s'était passé. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit…

\- Je vois à ton visage que tu as compris. Je n'en doutais pas un instant. Oui Link, je suis l'héritière du trône Gerudo, et grâce à toi, j'ai espoir de pouvoir enfin rétablir la vérité.

\- J'ai vu Kelar'iah à la cité et elle te ressemblait étrangement…

\- Normal…Elle ne m'a jamais appréciée et a tout fait pour se débarrasser de moi. C'est ma sœur…

\- Les Moldarquors sont des créatures extrêmement sensibles aux vibrations. Elles sont également très rapides mais ne peuvent quitter le sable. Leur peau est naturellement très épaisse et les rends invulnérables, mais il existe un point faible.

Nous marchions depuis la tombée de la nuit dans le désert, direction le lieu de l'exécution, afin d'être prêts le moment venu. Hyr'iah transportait avec elle un grand sac de toile, et refusait d'en montrer son contenu. Elle en profitait également pour m'indiquer les faiblesses de ces titans des sables.

\- Au niveau de leur ventre, la peau est bien plus fragile, et c'est aussi l'endroit où se trouvent leurs organes vitaux. Si tu parviens à porter un violent coup d'épée ici, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il abandonne sa chasse. Mais pour cela, il faudra l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses t'approcher.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? Même si on avait des bombes, on aurait beaucoup de mal à l'arrêter.

\- J'ai mon idée, ne t'en fais pas beau blond. De ton côté, assure-toi bien de faire diversion pour qu'il délaisse tes amies.

\- En parlant de diversion, comment suis-je censé l'attirer loin des filles ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il va plus vite que nous. Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver à pieds.

Elle devait attendre cette remarque, car elle m'attrapa et me guida vers le haut d'une dune.

\- Héros de peu de foi tiens. Regarde donc ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

Levant alors la tête, je compris alors l'idée d'Hyr'iah. Juste en face de nous se trouvait un grand troupeau de morses des sables, les meilleures montures du désert. Affichant un large sourire, Hyr'iah se tourna vers moi :

\- Ça te dis une petite course beau voï ?


	26. Désert mortel

**Chapitre 25 – Désert mortel**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le soleil était levé, et la chaleur commençait à devenir étouffante même avec une tenue adaptée. Hyri'ah était partie depuis un moment en éclaireuse, tandis que j'attendais harnaché à mon morse derrière une des rares dunes de sable présentes à cet endroit, m'offrant un excellent point de vue ainsi qu'un accès rapide au désert. La zone en question était constituée d'une corniche rocheuse servant de frontière entre le désert sableux et montagneux l'extrémité ou je me situais étant progressivement envahie par le sable. Une petite avancée rocheuse dans le sable à une vingtaine de mètres de ma cachette faisait office de promontoire, et offrait un abri sûr pour les Gerudos face au Moldarquor. Juste aux pieds de cette avancée se trouvaient une demi-douzaine de vieilles colonnades en pierre usées par le temps. Enfin, une sorte de vieux sentier permettait de descendre des hauteurs sans risquer de tomber. D'après le peu que savait Hyr'iah, les filles seraient jetées en bas de la falaise, ce qui attirerait le Moldarquor. Du moins, c'était ainsi que les anciennes Gerudos procédaient selon elle. La stratégie envisagée était donc que j'occupe le Moldarquor à l'aide de mon morse, tandis qu'elle emmènerait Médolie et Amipha en sûreté, avant de revenir m'aider à débarrasser la région d'un monstre et d'un tyran. C'était basique et très dangereux, mais nous n'avions pas trouvé de solution plus efficace.

Une autre heure s'écoula avant que j'aperçoive au loin un groupe se rapprochant de la falaise. Même à cette distance, il était difficile de rater Kelar'iah, avec sa tenue d'apparat. Equipée d'un plastron en or serti de rubis, elle portait en plus un pantalon en soie blanche, et une immense couronne sertissait sa tête. Difficile de croire pourtant qu'elle et Hyr'iah étaient sœurs tant leurs caractères était différents. Tandis que le groupe avançait, je vis sa garde rapprochée surveiller attentivement les filles, enchaînées l'une à l'autre. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me précipiter vers elles, au risque de faire capoter le plan d'Hyr'iah. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle ? Elle aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps déjà. Pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas fait capturer elle aussi, ou pire. C'est alors que je vis qu'un second groupe arrivait lui aussi, composé essentiellement de… Non… ? Elle n'avait quand même pas osé en faire un spectacle… Ma crainte se révéla malheureusement fondée lorsque les premières habitantes s'éparpillèrent le long de la corniche dans le but de trouver les meilleures places pour l'exécution à venir. Cette vision me fit frissonner de terreur en me rappelant une situation tristement familière, ce qui renforça ma détermination à les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Dès que l'ensemble des Gerudos furent installées, Kelar'iah s'installa au niveau de l'à-pic rocheux, puis toujours entourée de sa garde rapprochée, s'adressa à la foule :

\- Peuple Gerudo ! Depuis des années, on nous a cru affaiblies et vouées à disparaître. Aujourd'hui nous allons montrer au reste du monde que notre force et notre détermination n'ont jamais été aussi grandes ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort de nous oublier ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre la place qui nous revient de droit et rappeler à tous qu'ils doivent nous craindre et nous respecter ! Il est temps de cesser de courber l'échine, comme l'on fait mes prédécesseurs. L'heure est venue de se lever contre cette injustice et cette condescendance affichée par les autres peuples ! L'ère de la soumission est terminée ! Aujourd'hui, nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère, celle du renouveau de notre glorieuse nation ! Et pour le prouver à tous ceux qui doutent encore de notre puissance, nous devons ressembler à ce qui sera le symbole de notre nouvel empire, le Moldarquor. Si nous voulons retrouver notre grandeur passée, nous devons nous montrer aussi féroces, aussi implacables, aussi sournoises, résistantes et déterminées que lui ! Alors seulement nous pourrons imposer notre volonté aux autres peuples. Quant à ceux qui oseront nous résister, nous les anéantirons, comme le Moldarquor va anéantir ces deux espionnes ! Qu'on les attache aux piliers !

Son discours terminé, Kelar'iah se tourna vers l'étendue de sable, tandis que des gardes amenaient Médolie et Amipha en bas de la falaise, avant d'attacher l'extrémité de leurs chaînes à un pilier. Et mince, cela mettait en l'air tout notre plan nous n'avions rien pour couper ces épaisses chaînes. Et par les Déesses, que faisait-donc Hyr'iah ?

\- Moi, Kelar'iah, ait été désignée reine des Gerudos par notre relique sacrée. J'ai été investie des pouvoirs de nos ancêtres et peut contrôler à ma guise la foudre. Que le tonnerre frappe cette terre et libère la fureur du Moldarquor !

La situation empirait de seconde en seconde. Si Kelar'iah contrôlait bel et bien les orages, alors il serait impossible de s'en sortir. Mais même en sachant cela, je ne pouvais pas abandonner, pas cette fois. Me mettant en position, j'attendais l'éclair qui annoncerait l'arrivée imminente du Moldarquor… mais rien ne se passa. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la dune, je vis la plupart des habitantes interloquées, tandis que le visage de Kelar'iah s'assombrissait. Masquant son embarras, elle recommença une fois, puis encore. Toujours rien. Mais bon sang que se passait-il en bas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi rien ne se passe ? Qui a osé ?

Kelar'iah était désormais rouge de colère, mais la surprise fut générale lorsque j'entendis :

\- Est-ce cela que tu cherches ?

Tout le monde se retourna immédiatement vers celle qui avait prononcé ces mots et qui se tenait maintenant face à l'assemblée avec autorité. Hyr'iah ? Mais à quoi jouais-tu ? Au lieu de sa tenue habituelle, elle portait maintenant une magnifique tenue en soie émeraude brodée d'or, avec de splendides bijoux incrustés de rubis à ses poignets. Un imposant cimeterre se trouvait accroché à sa hanche, tandis que son sac de toile était posé derrière elle. Dans une de ses mains se trouvaient deux petites bombes artisanales qu'elle jeta dédaigneusement aux pieds de Kelar'iah, sous le regard stupéfait de l'assemblée.

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu souhaites rendre sa grandeur à notre peuple Kelar'iah ? En livrant deux jeunes filles en pâture à un monstre, et ce alors que leur seul crime est d'être différentes à tes yeux ? En mentant à notre peuple sur ta prétendue légitimité au trône ? En abusant sa confiance sur tes pouvoirs inexistants ? Tu n'as cessé de mentir, et ce dès le début ! Tu te dis protectrice du peuple, mais tu n'en as cure car en réalité, c'est le pouvoir que tu convoites ça et rien d'autre ! Que nombre des nôtres puissent mourir dans tes stupides guerres n'est rien pour toi du moment que tu peux parvenir à tes fins ! Tu n'es et tu n'as jamais été la reine des Gerudos ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une opportuniste et une traître à notre peuple ! Et il est temps aujourd'hui que tu lui rendes des comptes !

Jamais je n'avais vu Hyr'iah dans un tel état auparavant. Son éloquence et sa posture faisaient qu'il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura d'autorité qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'écouter avec respect. La foule entière semblait intriguée et étonnée par ces paroles, tandis que le visage de Kelar'iah se décomposait. Mais elle parvint rapidement à se ressaisir.

\- Hyr'iah. Jamais je n'aurais cru revoir ton visage après ce que tu as osé faire à notre reine. Es-tu enfin venue pour accepter son châtiment ?

Elle se tourna alors vers la foule et pointa Hyr'iah d'un geste dédaigneux.

\- C'est elle ! C'est cette traîtresse qui a osé assassiner notre bonne reine Nahborah, et ce de la plus ignoble des manières ! Elle l'a odieusement empoisonnée et espérait pouvoir prendre le contrôle du palais à l'aide de ses complices. Mais heureusement, Nahborah, dans sa grande sagesse, avait eu vent de ce complot, et m'a alors nommée dans le plus grand secret son héritière. Et lorsque que cette traîtresse s'en est rendue compte, elle a alors tenté de me tuer moi aussi ! C'est uniquement grâce à la force de nos valeureuses guerrières que j'ai pu m'en sortir et que nous avons réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire les complotistes ! J'aurais pu la tuer comme ses complices, mais dans ma grande magnanimité, je l'ai uniquement condamnée à l'exil. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle revient une nouvelle fois revendiquer le trône en semant le trouble parmi nous. Mais cette fois, je m'assurerai qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais troubler la sécurité de notre peuple !

\- Si tu es bel et bien l'héritière du trône, pourquoi refuses-tu de prouver ta légitimité en passant l'épreuve du Tonnerre ? Serais-tu tellement sûre de ton droit à régner que tu estimes cette épreuve inutile, et ce au mépris de nos lois ancestrales, ou est-ce parce qu'en réalité tu sais que si tu venais à poser ta main dessus, tu serais foudroyée sur le champ ? Par ailleurs, si tu as réellement été choisie par notre relique, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas d'elle pour appeler ton soi-disant pouvoir au lieu d'utiliser ces simulacres de magie ? Aurais-tu donc honte de toi, ou est-ce pour éviter de devoir révéler à toutes que tu n'as jamais reçu le moindre pouvoir ?

La situation semblait devenir de plus en plus instable. Les Gerudos semblaient confuses et ne parvenaient pas à déterminer qui avait raison. Hyr'iah et Kelar'iah étaient deux oratrices hors pair, et leurs paroles troublaient l'assemblée de plus en plus, incapable de décider qui croire exactement. Profitant du vacarme causé par la distraction, je tentais discrètement de me rapprocher de Médolie et d'Amipha, mais je dus vite arrêter à cause des gardes. Jetant un rapide regard vers l'assemblée, je vis alors Hyr'iah poser son sac par terre et en sortir…

\- Peuple Gerudo, votre soi-disant reine n'a jamais obtenu ses pouvoirs, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ont déjà été attribué ! Regardez toutes, voici notre relique la plus sacrée, le Masque du Tonnerre ! Kelar'iah ne pourra jamais le toucher car il m'a choisie, et ce bien avant l'attaque du palais. Car il s'agissait bel et bien d'un coup d'état, mais orchestré par Kelar'iah ! C'est toi qui as empoisonné notre bien-aimée reine, afin d'obtenir enfin le prétexte que tu recherchais pour te débarrasser de moi et revendiquer le trône ! Tu m'as injustement accusée de tes crimes, tandis que ta garde massacrait toutes celles qui restaient fidèles à notre défunte reine ! De tels crimes ne sauraient rester impunis plus longtemps ! Tu voulais la puissance de notre relique, eh bien je vais t'en donner un aperçu. Contemple la puissance du Masque du Tonnerre !

Au même moment, un formidable éclair déchira le ciel pour s'abattre à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière Hyr'iah, sous le regard incrédule des Gerudos. Des murmures s'élevaient de partout, tandis que de nombreux regards noirs se tournaient vers une Kelar'iah débordante de haine.

\- J'aurais pu te foudroyer sur place sans te laisser la moindre chance, mais je refuse d'assassiner quelqu'un sans défense, aussi coupable soit-elle. Tu as dit vouloir régler ce conflit une bonne fois pour toute, eh bien soit ! Je te lance un duel Kelar'iah ! Toi et moi, avec juste nos armes, sans magie ni aide quelconque ! Et que nos ancêtres décident enfin laquelle de nous deux mérite vraiment d'être reine.

De loin, je pus voir Kelar'iah tourner la tête à la recherche de soutien, mais après les révélations d'Hyr'iah, les Gerudos semblaient l'abandonner une à une. Alors qu'elle regardait dans tous les sens, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur moi, et ce que j'y vis me fit frissonner d'effroi. Ce n'était plus le regard d'une reine fière et sûre d'elle, mais celui d'une personne se sachant acculée et rempli de haine. Arborant un sourire inquiétant, elle se retourna alors vers Hyr'iah et ramassa la grenade qui traînait à ses pieds.

\- Tu as réussi à m'humilier devant notre peuple, et ce pour quoi ? Pour sauver ces deux pauvres idiotes en bas ? Je me demande à quoi tu tiens le plus… Te venger de moi ? Ou bien secourir tes nouvelles amies ? Tu veux un défi, eh bien soit je le relève ! Mais pour que ce soit plus palpitant, il faut plus de tension. Que dirais-tu d'une course contre la montre…ma sœur ?

Et avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser un geste, elle se retourna et propulsa violemment la bombe dans le vide, tandis qu'au même moment, une flèche enflammée s'éleva parmi la foule et embrasa la mèche. Au ralentit, je vis la bombe tomber à quelques mètres des filles, avant d'exploser bruyamment. Ces dernières ne subirent heureusement aucune blessure, mais je pus constater avec horreur l'apparition soudaine d'une énorme dune au loin, et qui semblait se rapprocher très vite. Le Moldarquor venait d'arriver. Avec un sourire carnassier, Kelar'iah se mit alors en position de combat.

\- Et maintenant, que le combat commence pour de bon !

Il n'était plus question de suivre le moindre plan. Immédiatement, je lançais mon morse en direction des filles, tandis que sur le plateau régnait le chaos le plus total les fidèles de Kelar'iah se battant contre celles qui s'étaient maintenant ralliées à Hyr'iah. Les deux Gerudos s'affrontaient avec une violence inouïe, effectuant une chorégraphie mortelle avec leurs cimeterres. Laissant Hyr'iah à son combat, je me dépêchais de rejoindre mes amies le plus vite possible, tandis qu'au loin la silhouette du Moldarquor devenait de plus en plus imposante. Arrivant enfin vers les colonnes de pierres, je sortis aussitôt mon épée et commença à asséner de violents coups à la chaîne qui retenait fermement Amipha, mais malgré tous mes assauts, elle refusait de céder. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, je vis l'imposante dune à maintenant moins d'un demi-kilomètre. Jamais je ne parviendrai à les libérer avant…

C'est alors que sans réfléchir, j'ordonnai à mon morse de foncer vers le Moldarquor. C'était une action-suicide, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour sauver Médolie et Amipha. Bien que récalcitrant, mon morse se lança à vive allure vers le monstre des sables, tandis que j'essayais de garder le meilleur équilibre possible sur mon bouclier qui me servait de planche. L'idée que j'avais en tête était complètement insensée, et nécessitait un timing parfait, auquel cas je risquais de finir en friandise pour Moldarquor. La distance qui nous séparait se réduisait de plus en plus vite, à tel point que durant un bref instant, je songeais à faire demi-tour, avant de me raviser. Je refusais de laisser tomber une nouvelle fois après tout ce que j'avais vécu, et c'est avec une détermination sans faille que je m'apprêtais à affronter le plus grand monstre d'Hyrule.

Juste avant l'impact, je fis dévier mon morse vers la droite, tandis que je détachais en même temps mon harnais. A peine une seconde plus tard, une immense gerbe de sable fut projetée à côté de moi, tandis que le Moldarquor se propulsait dans les airs. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Prenant appui sur mes jambes, je me jetais avec le plus de force possible sur la créature, et parvins in-extremis à m'accrocher à une des piques au niveau de son aileron dorsal, malgré la violence du choc lorsqu'il retomba lourdement sur le flanc. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, je me mis à grimper vers son ventre désormais visible, sorti mon épée, et la planta jusqu'à la garde. Un immense mugissement résonna alors, tandis que le Moldarquor, fou de rage, se mit à plonger dans le sable, me laissant juste le temps de me cramponner à une de ses écailles avant d'être ensevelie sous le sable. Maintenir ma prise était extrêmement difficile, tant j'avais la sensation d'étouffer. Chacun de mes muscles me faisait souffrir, et je bataillais difficilement pour ne pas respirer le sable qui me frappait le visage. Si je lâchais maintenant, c'en était fini de moi mon seul espoir était d'espérer que le Moldarquor remonterait à la surface pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi autrement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus mes poumons me brûlaient à cause du manque d'oxygène. De nombreux points noirs commençaient à voiler ma vision, et je sentais ma poigne se relâcher lentement mais sûrement. Encore quelques secondes, et cela serait sans doute la fin du voyage pour moi, mon seul souhait était d'espérer qu'Hyr'iah avait réussi et que les filles étaient saines et sauves. C'est à peine si je sentis le Moldarquor changer de course, ou que mes mains lâchèrent finalement leur prise pour me faire chuter… au sol ? A moitié étouffé, je tentais tant bien que mal de recracher le sable avalé, tandis que le Moldarquor, désormais débarrassé de moi, retombait à terre avant de disparaître à nouveau sous le sable.

Complètement épuisé, ce fût à peine si je sentis être relevé par les bras, puis traîné sur le sable. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de recommencer à percevoir l'environnement autour de moi, et ma première surprise fut que contrairement à ce que je pensais lorsque j'étais sous terre, j'avais été éjecté à peine à quelques dizaines de mètre de la falaise. La seconde, ce fût de voir que c'étaient les Gerudos qui m'avaient récupéré, et qu'elles m'amenaient vers trois silhouettes en haut de la falaise qui ressemblait à…Hyr'iah, Médolie et Amipha ? A peine fus-je relâché par les gardes une fois arrivé en haut qu'Amipha se précipita vers moi, avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

\- Tu es revenu ! Je savais que tu ne nous abandonnerais pas ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Je rêvais de lui dire que jamais je ne l'avais abandonnée, mais la joie de la retrouver était telle que je n'arrivai pas à sortir le moindre mot. Serrant affectueusement Amipha, j'adressai un sourire à Médolie, heureux de les retrouver saines et sauves, avant de me retourner vers Hyr'iah, intrigué.

\- Dis-moi Hyr'iah, comment se fait-il que les Gerudos ne soient pas hostiles envers nous ? Est-ce que Kelar'iah est… ?

\- Morte ? Oh non. Elle a préféré s'enfuir avec ses dernières fidèles en voyant que l'ensemble de mon peuple se retourner contre elle. La connaissant, je suis sûre qu'elle va chercher à se venger de nous un jour, mais en attendant elle n'est plus une menace.

Savoir que la responsable de tous ces malheurs allait certainement chercher à nuire m'inquiétais, mais le fait de savoir que cette mésaventure se terminait finalement bien me remplit de joie

\- Tu es vraiment un voï plein de ressources. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un essayerait un jour de grimper sur un Moldarquor. C'était une idée des plus originales, même s'il a fallu que j'intervienne pour te sortir de là.

Tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ma gêne, j'essayais de comprendre comment Hyr'iah avait pu me sortir de cette situation, lorsque mon regard se posa sur le casque du Tonnerre à ses pieds.

\- Tu as foudroyé le Moldarquor n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, elle afficha un large sourire, avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée Gerudo.

\- Peuple Gerudo, la traîtresse Kelar'iah, par ses actes, a essayé de briser l'équilibre autrefois établi avec nos voisins en essayant de les envahir. Mais nous avons eu la chance de parvenir à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne mette ses plans à exécution, et ce grâce au courage d'une seule personne. C'est elle qui m'a permis de retrouver l'espoir et la volonté de me battre contre Kelar'iah, et c'est aussi cette personne qui aujourd'hui nous a permis de nous libérer de la tyrannie. De toute notre histoire, rares sont les voïs qui obtinrent notre reconnaissance, mais plus rares encore sont ceux qui, à la suite d'actes héroïques, devinrent des membres à part entière de notre communauté. Moi, Hyr'iah, reine du peuple Gerudo, je suis heureuse de décerner, et ce avec l'approbation de mon peuple, le titre de Gerudo à Link, pour son courage et son aide inestimable.

A cette annonce, tout le monde se mit à applaudir, tandis que je rougissais d'embarras. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel dénouement lors de mon réveil chez Hyr'iah. C'est avec bonheur que je parcouru des yeux l'assemblée autour de nous, lorsque je vis une Gerudo qui essayait se rapprochait de nous. Son visage, bien qu'en partie caché par la foule, ne m'était cependant pas étranger, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était… lorsqu'elle avait violement présenté Amipha et Médolie à l'assemblée lors du discours de la veille. C'était une des âmes damnées de Kelar'iah, et ma crainte se confirma lorsque je vis un objet luire dans sa main alors qu'elle arrivait juste derrière…

\- Hyr'iah, attent…

La scène qui s'ensuivit se déroula alors comme au ralentit pour moi. Poussant Hyr'iah, je vis Médolie attraper violemment la guerrière, avant de basculer dans le vide avec elle en écartant ses ailes.

\- Médolie !

Courant jusqu'au bord de la falaise, j'aperçus avec angoisse Médolie aux prises avec la Guerudo sur le sable, mais je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre en voyant avec horreur une nouvelle dune de sable se diriger vers elles à toute vitesse.

\- Médolie ! Sors de là vite !

Je m'apprêtais à descendre le sentier pour les rejoindre, mais Hyr'iah et une garde m'attrapèrent violemment et me plaquèrent au sol.

\- Hyr'iah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi aller l'aider !

\- C'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle !

\- Lâche-moi ! Je refuse de la laisser tomber à nouveau ! Médolie !

\- Te sacrifier ne servirait à rien ! Si jamais tu descends de cette falaise, tu meurs !

Incapable de me libérer malgré mes efforts, je ne pus qu'assister impuissant à l'arrivée maintenant imminente du monstre. Je vis Médolie lever la tête vers moi, un léger sourire sur son visage, puis le Moldarquor surgit en dessous d'elle.

\- NON ! MEDOLIE !

Ce devait être un cauchemar, je refusais d'y croire. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Médolie ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Mais plus j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, plus j'étais contraint de me rendre à l'évidence. Médolie était belle et bien morte, et j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas su la protéger comme je l'avais promis. C'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir aujourd'hui, pas elle. Je sentais les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues, tant mon désespoir était grand. Elle m'avait fait confiance, et je l'avais abandonnée… Alors qu'Hyriah et la Gerudo me relâchaient enfin, je vis Amipha s'approcher lentement de moi, elle aussi bouleversée. Abattu, je l'enlaçais tendrement avant de me laisser aller au désespoir, accablé par la perte de celle qui venait de donner sa vie pour nous.


	27. Désespoir

**Chapitre 26 – Désespoir**

_J'étais perdu. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue autour de moi, et aucune forme de vie ne semblait exister. Je marchais durant des heures, mais le paysage restait exactement le même. Je sentais mon corps brûler sous la chaleur, et je ne possédais pas la moindre goutte d'eau pour hydrater ma gorge asséchée. Alors que j'arrivais en haut d'une dune, je vis Médolie au loin qui me faisait de grands signes. Heureux de la retrouver, je me précipitais vers elle, avant de m'apercevoir que la dune s'était transformée en sables mouvants et emprisonnait mes jambes jusqu'aux chevilles. J'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir de là, mais plus j'avançais, plus je m'enfonçais. Quant à Médolie, elle ne bougea pas malgré mes appels à l'aide répétés. Elle finit par me fixer d'un regard accusateur, avant d'être engloutie par le Moldarquor, tandis que le sable achevait de m'enterrer vivant…_

Je me relevai brusquement en sueur sur ma couche, la respiration bruyante, tandis que je tremblais de tous mes membres. Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les événements du désert. Amipha et Hyr'iah étaient retournées à la cité l'une pour y être soignée, et l'autre pour y être couronnée. De mon côté, j'avais préféré retourner à l'ancienne maison d'Hyr'iah en espérant me remettre de la tragédie, mais je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je ne cessais de revivre en boucle le même cauchemar, à tel point que j'en avait perdu le sommeil. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était le regard que m'adressait Médolie, ce regard dénonciateur qui voulait dire « tu avais promis ». J'avais promis…et j'avais échoué… Je n'avais pas su protéger Médolie de la même manière que je n'avais pas su aider Impa… Tous ceux à qui j'avais juré de les défendre mouraient à cause de moi et de mon incapacité à honorer mes promesses. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un menteur doublé un incapable, un fardeau pour tout le monde et une humiliation pour ma lignée… Pour la énième fois en quelques jours, je tombais en larmes, haïssant les déesses du destin qu'elles m'avaient tracé, et pire encore, me haïssant moi-même pour ce que j'étais et ce que je n'avais pas été capable de faire…

\- Link… On peut entrer ?

Détournant tristement la tête de la fenêtre, je vis Hyr'iah et Amipha qui attendaient à l'entrée. Les Gerudos semblaient s'être bien occupée de cette dernière, puisqu'elle avait l'air complètement remise de ses blessures elles étaient même allées jusqu'à lui créer de quoi protéger sa peau du soleil. La voir cependant sans Médolie me fit de nouveau souffrir, un énième rappel de mon échec.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais être seul pour l'instant.

Comme je m'y attendais, elles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, la détermination se lisant dans les yeux d'Hyr'iah. Las, je fis un léger signe d'assentiment, tandis que je me retournais déjà pour me soustraire à leur regard. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une violente douleur se réveilla sur ma joue, tandis qu'Hyr'iah se massait la main, rouge de colère.

\- Ah non ! Pas question d'essayer de nous éviter une fois de plus ! Tu vas te retourner et t'asseoir, si tu ne veux pas la seconde ! On a des choses à te dire !

Surpris par sa réaction, j'obtempérais. Hyr'iah se cala dans un coin, le regard sévère, tandis qu'Amipha se posait juste en face de moi, inquiète.

\- Maintenant que nous avons ton attention, on va pouvoir discuter ! Où est passé le jeune voï plein de fougue et de courage que j'ai rencontré la première fois ? Était-il là juste pour m'impressionner ? Je ne crois pas ! Le garçon que j'ai croisé avait quelque chose qui imposait le respect, qui donnais envie de le suivre et de se surpasser ! Qu'est-il devenu ? Depuis que ton amie est morte, tu ne fais rien d'autre que passer tes journées ici à te morfondre et à t'apitoyer sur toi-même ! Et ça, ce n'est pas le Link que j'ai connu ! Le Link d'avant se serait relevé et aurait continué à se battre, même si la défaite semblait inéluctable pour les autres ! Il aurait redonné espoir à ses amis et il serait allé jusqu'au bout, quelques soient les obstacles devant lui ! Et surtout, même mis à terre, il se serait relevé au lieu de se replier sur lui-même en pleurant ! Crois-tu vraiment que Médolie s'est sacrifié pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Que dirait-elle si elle te voyait ? Oui, elle est morte, et sa perte nous a tous touchés, toi le premier. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber les autres uniquement pour ça. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, mais d'accepter le fait que tu ne pourras rien y changer. Les autres comptent toujours sur toi, tout comme Médolie a pu compter sur toi. Vas-tu les abandonner à leur sort, ou bien vas-tu te relever et continuer à les aider ? Tu n'es pas un incapable comme tu l'imagines, loin de là ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne aussi courageuse et loyale que toi, et je parle au nom de toutes les Gerudos. Attaquer un Moldarquor de front pour sauver ses amies, c'est du jamais-vu auparavant. Tu es un être plein de ressources, avec du courage et de la détermination à revendre. Alors cesse de te rabaisser, car tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Je m'attendais à des remontrances, mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à un tel discours. Comment pouvait-elle encore me faire confiance malgré ce qui s'était passé ? Et les autres… pensaient-ils vraiment la même chose de moi ? Pourquoi ne me considéraient-elles pas comme responsable ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, sans savoir quoi en penser. Me disait-elle ça par pitié, ou croyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Pourquoi dans ce cas étais-je le seul à me sentir comme un fardeau ? Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni faire.

Et pendant que je bataillais intérieurement, je sentis Amipha se serrer contre moi, tristement.

\- Link, je sais que tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Médolie, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en faisant cela, elle ne reviendrait pas, mais elle l'a fait, et elle l'a fait pour toi ! Pas pour Hyr'iah, pas pour moi, pas pour son peuple, mais pour toi ! Elle savait que même sans elle tu continuerais à aider les autres, et ce malgré tous les obstacles. Tu nous l'as prouvé en venant à notre secours alors qu'on pensait que tout était perdu. Quand on a été amenées à la falaise, on croyait que c'était la fin pour nous deux, mais tu es arrivé et tu nous as aidé, et ce en n'hésitant pas à mettre ta propre vie en danger pour détourner l'attention du monstre. Le simple fait de te voir nous a redonné espoir, car on savait désormais que quoi qu'il se passe, on pourrait toujours compter sur toi. Même quand tout semble perdu d'avance, tu n'hésites pas à te battre pour ce qui est juste, et c'est pour ça que moi, Hyr'iah, Zelda… on a tous confiance en toi. Médolie aussi avait confiance en toi. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle croyait en toi qu'elle a choisi de se sacrifier pour nous sauver. Link… tu ne peux pas baisser les bras, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Si tu abandonnes, Médolie sera réellement morte pour rien. Je t'en supplie Link, n'abandonne pas. Si tu ne veux plus le faire pour Zelda, pour Hyrule ou même pour moi, je t'en conjure, fais-le au moins pour elle, que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Par pitié Link… ne nous abandonne pas… ne m'abandonne plus…

Alors qu'elle disait cela, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Déesses, comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste ? Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la peine que devait ressentir Amipha après ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais dû être à ses côtés pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, et au lieu de cela j'avais fui lâchement, préférant me concentrer sur ma propre peine… Elle avait vécu des choses que jamais un enfant ne devrait connaître, et je n'avais même pas été là pour elle. Et c'était elle qui finalement venait m'aider… Et les autres…Impa, Zelda, les piafs, les zoras…je les avais abandonnés eux-aussi. Pourquoi ne le comprenais-je que maintenant ? Tous m'ont aidé, et me font confiance, et jamais je n'aurais dû l'oublier. Mais alors pourquoi étais-je le seul à douter de moi ? Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était uniquement par instinct, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais sur le coup… Était-ce pour cette raison que les gens me faisaient autant confiance ? A cause de cette capacité à faire ce qu'il faut sans se poser de questions ? J'avais mal à la tête tellement que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'étais bloqué face à une question qui me rongeait depuis maintenant des mois… Qui étais-je réellement ?

Au bout d'instant, Amipha se retira et recula vers Hyr'iah, mal à l'aise.

\- Link… Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, Hyr'iah pense que le mieux pour moi serait de retourner au Domaine un moment. Si on est venues, c'est aussi pour t'annoncer que je pars demain matin… Je voulais que tu saches…que si tu préfères rester encore un moment ici seul pour réfléchir, je comprends parfaitement. Promets-moi juste que tu prendras soin de toi.

Assis sur le perron de la maison, je regardais le soleil se coucher au loin. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Hyr'iah et Amipha étaient retournées à la cité, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je ne cessais de me remémorer ce que j'avais vécu depuis maintenant quelques mois, et essayais de mieux comprendre, ou plus exactement de mieux me comprendre… Et plus je ressassais mes souvenirs, plus j'étais contraint d'admettre que les filles avaient raisons. Malgré les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur notre route, je n'avais jamais reculé…alors pourquoi était-ce différent aujourd'hui ? La réponse, je la connaissais déjà…la peur. Peur de perdre une autre personne qui m'est chère, peur d'échouer et de décevoir ceux qui croient en moi. Mais tout au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il y avait encore une autre raison… J'avais peur de me retrouver seul, et de me perdre… je me rappelais encore avec horreur de l'excès de colère lorsque j'avais vu Zelda au Domaine, ou de l'envie de meurtre qui m'avait envahi quand Kelar'iah était apparue sur la place de la cité. Et cette version de moi m'effrayait plus que tout. Ma plus crainte était de voir un jour ce côté sombre finir par m'envahir. Et c'est ce qu'il risquait d'arriver si je continuais à me tourmenter de cette manière, d'autant plus qu'Hyr'iah avait raison sur un point : ce n'était certainement pas pour ça que Médolie s'était sacrifiée. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me lamenter alors que les autres comptaient sur moi. Et il était hors de question que je les laisse tomber de nouveau, Amipha la première.

C'était décidé, j'irai la rejoindre à la cité Gerudo, et dès demain on rentrerait ensemble au Domaine aider les autres. Le cœur un peu plus léger, je me dépêchais de retourner à l'intérieur récupérer mes affaires. Mais à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant mon épée et mon bouclier, plus rien. Et la surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsque je vis une lame apparaitre devant ma gorge, tandis que l'on attachait mes mains avant de me forcer à me mettre à genoux devant une personne de dos à moi. A ses côtés se tenait Kelar'iah, l'air satisfaite.

\- Je suppose que c'est cela que tu cherches ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'en auras pas besoin là où on va.

Cette voix… non…ce n'était pas possible…pas encore…

\- Il nous aura fallu beaucoup de temps pour enfin te retrouver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je compte bien le rattraper une fois que l'on sera de retour à la Citadelle. Après tout, on ne voudrait pas que le pire criminel d'Hyrule ne puisse pas profiter des geôles du palais.

Et tandis que je sentais le monde s'effondrer une fois de plus autour de moi, je vis Zelda se retourner vers moi, un sourire cruel sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Link. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.


	28. Retrouvailles et craintes

**Chapitre 27 – Retrouvailles et craintes**

_Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ma capture au temple. Je ne cessais d'alterner les périodes d'inconscience avec de très bref réveils. Je sentais être traîné sur le sol, plus tard je me retrouvais en train d'être emporté par les flots, tandis qu'encore plus tard je voyais des visages très flous être penchés sur moi, tandis que je psalmodiais des mots incompréhensibles. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, ni où j'étais, mais un des visages me semblait extrêmement familier. Plus encore, on aurait dit…_

_« Eh toi ! Tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle ? Debout ! »_

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, j'eus tout juste le temps d'entrouvrir les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, pour voir un immense poing s'enfoncer dans mon ventre, me coupant pratiquement le souffle. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je sentis mes jambes lâcher, me retrouvant suspendu dans les airs à cause des chaînes reliées à mes poignets. En face de moi, Kelar'iah me regardait me débattre faiblement, ravie.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris la règle ! Interdiction formelle de manger et dormir tant que l'on n'aura pas atteint la Citadelle. On ne voudrait pas qu'il te vienne à l'esprit de t'enfuir.

Ce fut ensuite tout juste si elle me fit boire un peu d'eau, avant de refermer la porte, me replongeant pour la énième fois dans l'obscurité.

Même si j'avais été en pleine forme je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir cette fois. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais enchaîné dans cette cage, sans le moindre rayon de lumière, à étouffer de chaleur et avec pour seule compagnie le bruit incessant des roues du chariot. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, le seul moment où j'aurais pu essayer de dormir discrètement, il avait fallu que ce maudit rêve réapparaisse. Décidément, la princesse avait bien pris son temps pour tout planifier. Quel abruti j'étais... Et dire que j'avais accepté de la laisser repartir avec Impa, j'aurais eu mieux fait de refuser. Non seulement elle avait profité de tout ce temps pour organiser ce comité d'accueil, mais en plus je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu devenir Impa. Au vu du nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés, je craignais malheureusement qu'elle ne soit plus avec nous… Un énième échec à ajouter à ma longue liste. A chaque fois que je pensais avoir touché le fond, je découvrais que cela pouvait toujours empirer. Quand le destin cesserait-il donc de s'acharner sur moi ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, ce fût à peine si j'entendis le bruit sourd porté contre la porte. Sans doute Kelar'iah qui s'amusait avec mes nerfs une fois de plus. Mais au bout de la troisième fois, je n'étais plus aussi sûr, tant le choc avait été violent. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais deux choses. Non seulement le bruit sourd des roues avait cessé, ce qui n'avait jamais eu lieu jusqu'alors, mais parmi les bruits que j'entendais de l'extérieur, je reconnus avec certitude le crissement des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais il semblait y avoir un violent combat à l'extérieur. Un énième coup fini cependant par forcer la porte, inondant la cage de lumière. Aveuglé, je fus incapable de voir la personne en face de moi. A tous les coups, cela devait être Zelda qui voulait achever le travail.

Brusquement, je sentis la pression des chaînes disparaître, tandis que je m'effondrais au sol, surpris et épuisé.

\- Décidément, on ne peut pas te laisser seul sans que tu n'attires tous les ennuis à la ronde. Heureusement que je suis du genre coriace, et que tes nouvelles amies aient vu ton arrestation. Que deviendrais-tu sans nous ?

Je devais être en plein délire. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Cela ne se pouvait, pas après tout ce temps elle était certainement morte…

\- Tu comptes rester toute la journée assis ? A moins que tu ne souhaites avoir ton tête-à-tête avec le Roi et sa fille.

Encore cette voix… se pouvait-il que… Ouvrant péniblement les yeux à cause du soleil, je vis lentement se dessiner en face de moi un visage que je ne pensais plus revoir.

-Bonjour Link ! lança Impa avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai manqué ?

Dehors, les combats s'estompaient à mesure que les derniers mercenaires du roi se rendaient à la troupe combinée des piafs et des gerudos. Epaulé par Impa, j'avançais péniblement vers Hyr'iah et, ô joie, Amipha, lorsque je la vis à côté d'elles, étroitement surveillée par deux gardes. Non seulement elle n'était pas désarmée, mais en plus elle semblait plus être une invitée qu'une prisonnière. En voyant cela, mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Toi…

En me voyant, elle me gratifia une nouvelle fois de son sourire sadique, et je me retenais de ne pas parcourir la faible distance pour lui mettre ma main en plein visage, tant son regard mauvais m'horripilait. Il y avait en plus un léger détail sur son visage qui m'intriguait, et le fait de ne pas savoir quoi m'énervait encore plus.

\- Tiens donc… On dirait bien que votre chevalier m'aura échappé encore une fois. Que c'est pitoyable. Ça se dit héros, mais ça ne parvient même pas se débrouiller seul… C'est à se demander comment tu as pu t'en sortir aussi longtemps.

Au fond de moi, je sentais ma rage bouillir de plus en plus, tandis que mes yeux devinrent noirs de colère. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, lui faire payer au centuple pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, l'entendre supplier de l'épargner… Déesses… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi étais-je envahi par ces sombres pensées ? Non, je refusais de sombrer dans la haine… Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça… Pas comme elle… Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Je sentais comme une bête au fond de moi… une bête qui me rongeait de sa haine et qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, libérer sa rage à travers moi… Au prix d'un immense effort, je parvins enfin à la contenir, tandis que toute trace de colère disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, mais en m'ôtant mes dernières forces.

Epuisé, je sentis mes jambes lâcher et seule la force et la rapidité d'Impa m'empêchèrent de m'écraser au sol, tandis qu'en face de moi Zelda éclatait d'un rire cruel.

\- Quel magnifique spectacle, vraiment ! Ah qu'il est beau votre héros ! Rien que pour le voir comme ça, je ne regrette pas d'avoir été capturée.

\- SUFFIT ! cria Hyr'iah. Impa, pourquoi persistez-vous à accepter son aide, alors que son seul but est clairement de nous trahir à la première occasion ?

\- C'est compliqué… On en parlera plus tard si vous le voulez bien… Mais sachez que l'on a absolument besoin d'elle… Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un se chargera de la convaincre… Mais d'abord, rentrons le plus vite possible au Domaine. Amipha, je te laisse te charger de Link.

Aidé par Amipha, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un des chariots de l'escouade, tandis que Zelda nous suivait, l'air satisfaite. Et tandis que l'escouade se mettait en route et qu'Amipha m'aidait à m'allonger, j'entendis Zelda me glisser discrètement au passage :

\- Alors comme ça ils ne t'ont rien raconté ? Intéressant… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… Tu passeras le bonjour à Elle de ma part… ksss ksss ksss.


	29. Secrets révélés

**Chapitre 28 – Secrets révélés**

\- Le Prince va pouvoir vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre messire Link.

« Pas trop tôt » fulminais-je intérieurement en suivant le garde zora. Cela faisait des heures que j'attendais devant le palais qu'Impa et le Prince terminent leur réunion. Et pour une raison inconnue, ils avaient refusé que j'y assiste, soi-disant que je n'étais pas encore totalement remis. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais depuis que l'on avait capturé Zelda, tout le monde semblait éviter d'en parler en ma présence, comme s'ils avaient peur de trop en dire. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où une conversation s'était brusquement interrompue en me voyant, et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je sentais que l'on me cachait quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais même pas la possibilité d'accéder à sa cellule pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit la dernière fois. « Ils ne t'ont rien raconté… » plus le temps passait, plus j'avais la sensation qu'il y avait bel et bien anguille sous roche. Mais cette fois, il était hors de question d'accepter que l'on me laisse une fois de plus dans l'ignorance. Qu'importe l'avis d'Impa et des autres, je découvrirai cette fois la vérité.

Il y avait foule dans la Grande Salle. De nombreux Zoras, Piafs et même des Gerudos s'étaient réunis autour du Prince, d'Impa, d'Alfine et, profond soulagement, d'Amipha. Cette dernière en me voyant ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans mes bras de joie, tandis que le Prince me saluait chaleureusement.

\- Ah Link, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, nous écoutions le rapport d'Impa. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Médolie sache que sa mort nous touche beaucoup. Je sais que tu dois te sentir coupable, mais d'après ce qu'Amipha m'a raconté, tu ne pouvais rien faire. De plus, tu as sauvé ma fille, et pour cela je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Merci votre Altesse.

Me rapprochant de la table, je vis de nombreuses cartes d'Hyrule et de sa citadelle, ainsi que divers rapports d'éclaireur.

\- Nous nous apprêtions à définir un plan d'action pour prendre la Citadelle. Nous aurions aimé avoir plus de temps, mais avec la disparition de la Princesse, l'armée royale peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

Prendre d'assaut la Citadelle ? Même avec une armée, il sera très difficile voire impossible de passer ne serait-ce que les murailles de la ville basse. Jamais nous n'arriverions au château sans être massacré.

\- Je vois ta question Link. Répondit le Prince. Ne t'en fait pas, nous ne comptons pas assiéger la ville non seulement nous savons qu'il est impossible de la prendre avec nos forces actuelles, mais nous ne voulons pas mettre les habitants en danger. Notre plan est le suivant : moi et Alfine prendrons la tête de notre armée et nous nous dirigerons vers les plaines d'Hyrule avec nos nouveaux alliés. Une fois en place, nous nous efforcerons d'attirer le plus de soldats à l'extérieur des murailles, et de les occuper le plus longtemps possible. Pendant ce temps, toi et Impa vous vous infiltrerez dans la Citadelle, et vous vous occuperez du Roi. L'armée royale étant composée presque uniquement de mercenaires, la capture de Mahor suffira certainement à les convaincre de déposer les armes. Nous laisserons alors le peuple décider d'un nouveau monarque, et nous aiderons Hyrule à retrouver sa prospérité.

Le plan me semblait assez risqué. De nombreuses personnes risquaient d'y laisser leur vie durant la diversion. Quant à l'infiltration, ni moi ni Impa ne connaissions assez le palais pour nous y déplacer discrètement.

\- Votre Altesse, je ne remets pas en question la qualité de votre plan, ni vos compétences militaires, mais ni moi ni Impa n'avons suffisamment de connaissances solides pour réussir une infiltration. Par ailleurs, l'organisation du château a sans doute dû changer depuis notre dernière visite, de même que les tours de garde. Il serait suicidaire d'y aller sans informations récentes et fiables. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour nous renseigner ou mieux nous guider une fois sur place, mais je ne connais malheureusement personne qui accepterait une telle mission suicide.

A ces mots, un silence s'installa sur l'assemblée. Au début, je pensais qu'ils réfléchissaient à une autre stratégie, avant de m'apercevoir que tous fuyaient mon regard, tandis qu'Amipha foudroyait des yeux son père… Je sentais qu'ils avaient déjà réfléchis à la question, mais que l'on cherchait une fois de plus de me le cacher. J'essayais de rester calme pour ne pas leur dire ce que je pensais de leurs petits secrets, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manquait. Depuis le début, je n'avais cessé d'être manipulé aussi bien par un camp que par l'autre, et je ne le supportais plus. J'avais affronté des monstres redoutables, échappé à la mort plusieurs fois uniquement par chance, vu mes amis risquer leurs vies pour moi, et pourtant on continuait de me mentir. C'en était trop ! J'allais peut-être regretter ces paroles par la suite, mais je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus.

\- Votre Altesse. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai l'impression que vous persistez une fois de plus à me cacher des choses que j'ignore. Une fois à l'intérieur, je serais sans doute livré à moi-même avec Impa pour seul allié, et ce sans aucun moyen de repli en cas de problème. Je suis certes déterminé à restaurer la paix dans Hyrule, mais je ne veux pas mettre ma vie en jeu sans avoir autant d'informations qu'elle. Alors si vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore, par les Déesses dites-le moi et cessez de me considérer comme votre pantin !

Ce fût la stupéfaction générale dans l'assemblée. J'avais franchi les limites du raisonnable en m'en prenant directement aux plus hauts représentants des différents peuples, mais sur le coup je ne le regrettais absolument pas.

\- Que seuls Impa et Link restent avec moi dans cette salle. Tous les autres, sortez. Nous reprendrons plus tard.

Rapidement, toute l'assemblée se dispersa, ne laissant plus que moi face à Impa, le Prince et…Amipha ?

\- Amipha, soupira le Prince. J'ai dit que seul moi et…

\- Oui je sais, mais il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Je suis autant concerné par cette histoire que vous tous, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas participer à cette conversation !

Durant un bref instant, je crus que le Prince allait expulser manu-militari sa fille, mais il se contenta finalement de souffler.

\- Décidément, ce voyage n'aura pas réussi à faire disparaître ton entêtement… Soit. Link ?

\- Oui votre Altesse ?

\- Nous comprenons parfaitement que tu puisses te poser autant de questions, mais sache que si nous restons silencieux dessus, c'est parce que nous devons protéger au maximum certaines choses, notamment sur Zelda. Je n'ignore pas que tu as remarqué que nous t'empêchons de lui parler ou simplement de la voir, mais nous devons faire en sorte que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant de sa présence, et du rôle qu'elle doit jouer dans notre plan. Il est impératif que le Roi n'ait aucune idée de son importance c'est la raison pour laquelle seule une poignée de personnes digne de confiance est au courant.

\- Par ailleurs, vu ta réaction de la dernière fois en présence de la princesse, nous avons jugé plus sûr pour nous tous de te mettre à l'écart.

Je n'osais pas le croire. Non seulement le Prince annonçait de la manière la plus normale que Zelda allait encore être impliquée malgré les preuves montrant clairement sa trahison, mais en plus Impa m'expliquait que l'on faisait plus confiance à elle qu'à moi. Je n'étais pas dupe j'avais parfaitement assimilé que le troisième « volontaire » ne serait autre que Zelda. C'en était trop. Oubliant cette fois toute retenue, je m'apprêtais à répliquer violemment, mais Amipha me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous encore considérer Link comme rien de plus qu'une arme une marionnette manipulable et que l'on jette une fois inutile ? Combien de fois allez-vous encore lui mentir effrontément dans le seul but de mieux le contrôler ? Tu devrais avoir honte Impa ! De nous tous, tu es la première à avoir mal agit envers lui, et ce alors qu'il t'accordait sa confiance ! Et tu oses lui faire la morale ? Et toi Père ? De quel droit estimes-tu que Link soit sous tes ordres ? Il n'a pas prêté allégeance à toi, ni à Impa, mais à Hyrule ! Et c'est pour cette raison seule qu'il a accepté de nous aider ! Et ce n'est pas lui mais nous qui devrions avoir de la reconnaissance. Il a combattu plus de monstres que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre, et n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour nous tous ! Et que l'on ne me sorte pas un « Il n'a fait qu'accomplir sa mission » ! Sa mission ne comportait pas le fait de devoir affronter un Lynel, ni un Moldarquor et encore moins de se faire poignarder dans le dos par celle que tout le monde considère comme notre « alliée » ! Il a fait bien plus que son devoir ! Alors quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez de lui révéler une bonne fois pour toute la vérité ? Mais sachez ceci Link m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et si vous vous obstinez à vous taire, alors je lui dirais moi, par respect pour lui !

Stupéfaits, nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers Amipha. J'étais impressionné par le courage qu'elle avait eu de répondre ainsi à son père, qui plus est le Prince Zora. J'avais du mal à reconnaître la petite zora insouciante du début. Ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait endurci, et bien qu'elle ne soit encore qu'une enfant, elle possédait maintenant une maturité impressionnante pour son âge. Mais de nous tous, c'était assurément le Prince qui était le plus marqué. Je voyais à son regard que les mots d'Amipha l'avaient bien plus touché qu'il ne le montrait, et je crus même voir une goutte perler un bref instant sur son visage. Lui aussi devait certainement se rendre compte de l'évolution de sa fille.

Un long moment silencieux s'écoula, durant lequel personne ne bougea, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui avait été dit depuis le début. Et après ce qui parut être une éternité, le Prince prit enfin la parole :

\- Link… Je suis vraiment désolé… Ma fille a raison… Nous n'aurions pas dû te considérer de la sorte. De nous tous, tu es celui qui a le plus prouvé sa valeur, mais nous n'en avions pas pris compte. Pire, nous t'avons mal considéré depuis le début, et c'est indigne de nous. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères, ainsi que celle du peuple zora.

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser. Je m'attendais à être réprimandé pour mon accès de colère, mais pas à recevoir de telles excuses. Je me retournais tour à tour vers les autres, mais je ne vis que le visage gêné d'Impa, et le regard sévère d'Amipha.

\- Votre Altesse…Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu dois penser. Et vous avez eu raison tous le deux de nous parler comme vous l'avez fait. Nous n'avions pas saisi l'ampleur de notre silence. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, et je n'ai aucune raison de vous en tenir rigueur. Chose promise, je vais te mener à Zelda. Je crois qu'Elle essaie de la raisonner de nous aider en ce moment. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs à Elle de te raconter toute l'histoire. Mais tu risques d'avoir un choc. Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ?

\- Oui !

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de réfléchir à cette question. Aussi violente soit la vérité, je voulais savoir je devais savoir une fois pour toute.

\- Bien alors suis-moi.

Guidé par le Prince, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une zone du palais encore inconnue, avant de descendre un long escalier. Je n'avais rien pour déterminer où nous nous trouvions, mais j'étais presque sûr que nous étions au fond du lac du Domaine. Au bout du couloir se trouvaient deux gardes devant une grande porte de métal. En voyant le Prince, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui.

\- La Princesse est-elle seule ?

\- Non votre Altesse. Elle est en compagnie de qui vous savez. Elle essaie de la convaincre de nous aider.

\- Bien. Link, nous allons te laisser entrer. Mais avant, je veux que tu saches que tout ce que nous avons fait avait pour unique but de protéger ce secret. Promets-nous de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit et surtout, essaie de comprendre la difficulté que ce fut pour Elle de porter ce fardeau.

\- Je vous le promets Sire.

D'un geste de la main, le Prince ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte le temps de me laisser passer, avant de la refermer dans un quasi-silence. La salle dans laquelle je me trouvais semblait avoir été creusée dans la roche, et était assez spacieuse. Un grand mur coupait la salle en deux le seul accès étant une simple porte en bois. Dans un coin se trouvait un lit assez simple, ainsi qu'un tabouret et une petite table quelques parchemins trainaient d'ailleurs encore dessus. Tandis que je m'avançais lentement, j'entendis quelques bruits étouffés derrière le mur central. Approchant prudemment de la porte, je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'en entendre davantage.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as aucune confiance en lui, mais si tu refuses de le faire pour lui, fais-le au moins pour le royaume. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'Hyrule mérite mieux.

\- Tu me fais rire ! Tu crois m'amadouer avec tes beaux discours ? Ça a peut-être marché avec ce pauvre Link, mais pas avec moi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu sa réaction quand j'ai été capturée, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas loin de découvrir ton petit mensonge. Je ne te savais pas aussi manipulatrice déteindrais-je finalement sur toi ?

Etais-je en train de devenir fou ? Cette voix, c'était exactement la même, mais avec une intonation légèrement différente à chaque fois. Par les Déesses, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvris alors en grand la porte.

\- Saintes Déesses…. !

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible ? Même mon père n'en n'avait jamais rien su ! Cela ne se pouvait ! Mais en regardant plus attentivement, je vis un détail qui m'avait échappé la dernière fois. Ses yeux… ils étaient verts et non bleus… Et ses soi-disant accès de folie dont elle m'avait parlé la première fois…Pourquoi n'y avais-je donc pas pensé ? Et tandis que toute la lumière se faisait brusquement dans ma tête, je bafouillais incrédule :

\- Deux… Deux Zelda ?

\- Tiens donc, on dirait que notre cher ami a découvert à découvert le pot aux roses plus vite que je ne le pensais. On devrait lui expliquer avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque il a l'air complètement déboussolé le pauvre. Bon, je te laisse raconter après tout, c'est ton idée…ma chère Tetralyna.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, et je ne cessais de passer de l'une à l'autre tant je n'osais croire ce que je voyais. Ce ne fût que lorsque Zelda me fit signe de m'asseoir que je réalisais enfin l'importance de cette découverte.

\- Désolé de t'avoir caché cela pendant tout ce temps Link. J'aurais souhaité te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer... Il est temps que tu saches aujourd'hui la vérité. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, même si tu la connais déjà. Je te présente la Princesse Loruléa Zelda…ma sœur jumelle.


	30. Deux princesses, une destinée

**Chapitre 29 – Deux princesses, une destinée**

« Il y a de cela vingt-cinq ans, notre père, le roi Mahor Bosphoramus Hyrule hérita du trône. C'était à l'époque un jeune courageux et volontaire, ayant à cœur de protéger son royaume et ses habitants. Adulé par le peuple, c'était un modèle de chevalerie et de courage. A cette époque, des poches de monstres menaçaient encore certaines régions, et il se fit un devoir de s'en débarrasser personnellement. Pendant des mois, il traqua chaque créature, à la tête de ses troupes, n'hésitant pas à se lancer au cœur de la mêlée pour soutenir ses hommes. En un temps record, il parvint à refouler la quasi-totalité des monstres au-delà des frontières d'Hyrule. Ce fût au cours d'une de ces campagnes qu'il sauva de justesse une jeune femme d'un groupe de bokoblins. Son village avait été attaqué et elle avait réussi à en réchapper par miracle. Pour Mahor, ce fut le coup de foudre lui qui consacrait jusqu'alors ses journées à s'occuper uniquement de son royaume se mit à les passer avec elle, et ce malgré les protestations des nobles scandalisés que le roi puisse aimer une simple roturière. Il était éperdument amoureux d'elle,et c'était réciproque. Ils passaient de long moment ensemble, et œuvraient tous les deux à la prospérité du royaume. Et puis un jour, ils décidèrent de s'unir par le mariage. La fête qui s'ensuivit fut parmi les plus belles que l'on ait jamais vues. Tout le peuple était en liesse et chantait des louanges de ce couple merveilleux. Quant aux nobles, ils furent forcés de finalement reconnaître l'autorité de la nouvelle reine. Durant près de quatre ans, Hyrule connut un véritable âge d'or une ère de bonheur et de prospérité digne de l'Ancien Temps. Mais cette allégresse ne pouvait malheureusement pas durer éternellement**,** et un jour, tout bascula.

Ce jour-là, le couple royal reçut une invitation de la part d'un autre royaume situé par-delà le désert Gerudo. Il avait eu vent de l'existence de notre pays, et souhaitait du coup établir des relations commerciales avec Hyrule. Le monarque proposait même à Mahor de venir visiter son royaume pour mieux découvrir leur culture. Mue par un sombre pressentiment, la reine tenta de l'en dissuader. « Il y a quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Comment un tel royaume situé aussi loin pourrait-il en connaître autant sur nous, et ce, alors même que les guerrières du désert n'avaient jamais entendu ne serait-ce que la moindre rumeur sur son existence ? Mahor, je t'en conjure, rejette cette offre trop belle pour être vraie ». Mais trop ravi à l'idée de pouvoir découvrir un nouveau pays et d'établir avec lui de nouvelles alliances, Mahor accepta l'invitation et partit avec une escorte dans le désert Gerudo, laissant notre mère s'occuper des affaires du royaume, après lui avoir promis de revenir au plus tard dans deux mois. Un mois s'écoula, puis deux… puis quatre… sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne parvienne à la Citadelle. L'inquiétude grandissait de jour en jour, d'autant plus qu'une rumeur circulait depuis peu comme quoi la reine avait dû céder le pouvoir au Chambellan à cause d'une violente maladie. En réalité, elle était bien alitée, non pas à cause d'une maladie, mais parce qu'elle était enceinte. Mais tandis que le temps continuait de s'écouler inlassablement et que le peuple attendait avec angoisse le retour de son roi, dans l'ombre, les nobles conspiraient. Ils n'avaient pas oublié l'affront que leur avait fait Mahor par son mariage avec une simple paysanne, et étaient déterminés à profiter de son absence et de la faiblesse de la reine pour prendre le pouvoir. Durant les semaines suivantes, par un minutieux travail de sape, ils s'emparèrent progressivement des postes clés en soudoyant ou en remplaçant leurs détenteurs, et ce, malgré les nombreux efforts du Chambellan pour tenter de maintenir l'ordre. Et plus le temps passait, plus il apparaissait clair au sein de la cour qu'un coup d'Etat devenait imminent.

Six mois jour pour jour après le départ du roi, alors que la grossesse de la reine arrivait à son terme, les nobles avaient acquis suffisamment d'influence et d'alliés à leur cause. Dès l'aube, ils s'étaient rassemblés et s'apprêtait alors à prendre le palais, lorsqu'un soldat annonça avec appréhension la nouvelle que l'on ne pensait plus jamais entendre. Le roi Mahor était enfin de retour. Cette nouvelle provoqua un vent d'inquiétude dans la Citadelle. Tout le monde craignait que les nobles ne décident de s'en prendre aussi au roi, mais à la surprise générale, ils s'agenouillèrent tous avec respect. Malgré sa longue absence, Mahor avait toujours le soutien du peuple et de l'armée ils savaient qu'avec son retour, leur coup d'Etat était désormais voué à l'échec. Mais une sombre surprise attendit les habitants quand l'escorte royale traversa la ville. Sur l'ensemble des soldats d'Hyrule qui étaient partis, aucun n'était visible au retour. A leur place se trouvait uniquement ce qui semblait-être un ramassis de mercenaires et d'anciens malfrats. Et lorsque Mahor apparut, les nobles eux-mêmes furent stupéfaits en voyant à quel point il avait changé. Le jeune roi qui autrefois était toujours souriant et plein de vigueur avait laissé place à un monarque sombre et d'humeur maussade. Un frisson de terreur traversa même les Hyliens les plus proches en découvrant que son regard jusqu'alors bienveillant avait laissé la place à deux yeux remplis de méfiance et de colère. Ignorant complètement ceux qui quelques secondes encore l'acclamaient de joie, Mahor se dirigea vers la salle du trône, et devant la surprise générale, ordonna la dissolution de sa garde personnelle pour la remplacer par le groupe de mercenaires. Jamais dans toute l'histoire d'Hyrule un roi n'avait pris une telle décision les hommes sélectionnés étant dévoués jusqu'à la mort à leur suzerain. Mais d'un revers de la main, Mahor balaya toutes les remarques à ce sujet, avant d'ordonner à ce que personne ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Les ministres et nobles présents étaient sidérés. Qu'était qu'il donc arrivé à leur monarque ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il oublier l'existence même de son épouse au point de ne même pas l'avertir de sa présence, alors qu'ils étaient toujours inséparables avant ?  
Pendant plusieurs jours, il y resta seul quasiment sans manger ni dormir. L'inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus. Ministres et conseillers ne savaient quoi faire, et les gardes ne laissaient quiconque approcher le monarque, tandis que dans l'ombre, de plus en plus d'Hyliens commençaient à murmurer que les nobles auraient peut-être dû finalement prendre le pouvoir. La tension était palpable dans la Citadelle, et personne ne savait à quoi ressemblerait le lendemain. Finalement, au bout de trois longues journées, les grandes portes de la salle se rouvrirent, laissant apparaître de nouveau Mahor. Il se rendit sur le champ au chevet de la reine et, tout en se confondant en excuses, découvrit par la même occasion avec joie la bonne nouvelle. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il afficha un immense sourire, comme si un énorme poids venait de disparaître. Avec une énergie inépuisable, il reprit les rênes du royaume afin d'y rétablir l'ordre, mais souhaitant être tenu en permanence informé de l'état de son épouse. En un temps record, il parvint à calmer la situation et à ramener la stabilité dans Hyrule. Il était de nouveau soutenu par le peuple, heureux de retrouver son monarque des premiers jours, comme si rien de tout ce qui était arrivé durant ces six derniers mois n'avait existé. Tout le monde était satisfait, mais deux personnes ne partageaient malheureusement pas cette joie…

Depuis son retour, la reine et le Chambellan ne parvenaient plus à reconnaître le roi. Ils sentaient que son visage joyeux et ses sourires n'étaient plus qu'une façade destinée à apaiser et tromper le peuple. Lui qui autrefois était chaleureux et bienveillant semblait aujourd'hui froid et distant. Il ne faisait plus confiance à personne, pas même au Chambellan, le plus dévoué de ses serviteurs. Quant à la dissolution de la garde royale lors de son retour, la seule à lui être restée fidèle durant son absence, c'était tout simplement incompréhensible et inimaginable. Les mercenaires ramenés par le roi prenaient de plus en plus d'importance au sein de l'armée, et personne ne semblait ou ne voulait s'en rendre compte. Et depuis peu, une rumeur disait que plusieurs notables ayant autrefois fomenté contre le roi avaient disparus subitement, et nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. La reine et le Chambellan étaient de plus en plus angoissés quant à l'état de Mahor et de la direction qu'il prenait. Et lorsqu'à deux semaines du terme de la grossesse, il ordonna à un de ses hommes de rester avec la reine afin de lui ramener le bébé dès sa naissance, ce fût le coup de grâce. Rongée par la tristesse et le désespoir, la santé de la reine se mit à chuter brutalement. Malgré les soins prodigués par les meilleurs médecins, elle ne faisait que décliner, à tel point que l'on craignait pour sa vie et celle de l'enfant. Et à moins de cinq jours de l'accouchement, son état était devenu tellement critique qu'il était désormais certain pour tous qu'elle ne s'en sortirait malheureusement pas. L'objectif était désormais de sauver au moins l'héritier.

Lorsque l'on annonça à Mahor que le travail venait de commencer, il insista longtemps pour être présent, mais le Chambellan parvint, à force d'arguments et de persuasion, à le convaincre d'attendre dans la Grande Salle, ne laissant avec la reine que lui, le garde, ainsi que la sage-femme, une ancienne Sheikah, venue aider. Et après de longues heures de travail acharné pour les uns et d'attente insoutenable pour les autres, un cri résonna dans la chambre, remplissant de joie ceux qui étaient présent. Tenant délicatement le nouveau-né, la sage-femme présenta sa fille à la reine, qui la nomma Loruléa. Malgré la présence mystérieuse d'une cicatrice sur sa main gauche, elle semblait en parfaite santé. Tout le monde était soulagé et heureux même le mercenaire présent ne put esquisser une larme de bonheur en voyant la future héritière du Royaume. Mais il avait ses ordres, et il prit la princesse dans les bras pour l'amener au roi, laissant la reine déverser toute sa tristesse. Mais à peine s'apprêtait-il à ouvrir la porte qu'un violent spasme secoua la reine, tandis que la sage-femme se précipitait sur elle. Au bout de quelques instants, et devant leurs yeux stupéfaits, elle leur présenta une seconde fille cette dernière possédait surprenamment la même cicatrice que son aînée, mais cette fois sur la main droite. La reine avait en fait donné naissance à des jumelles. C'était un évènement unique, mais hélas, le deuil remplaça vite la joie. Epuisée par cet ultime effort et ayant abandonné la lutte, la reine venait de cesser de vivre. Une terrible décision s'imposait alors pour l'ensemble des personnes dans la chambre : que devait-on faire de cette seconde enfant ? L'état inquiétant du roi laissait craindre le pire pour la suite, aussi décidèrent-ils finalement à l'unanimité de cacher la vérité au roi. Le garde emmènerait bien la princesse aînée à Mahor, mais la sage-femme quitterait la Citadelle par une sortie discrète et élèverait dans son village la cadette. Juste avant de se quitter, et en l'honneur de la défunte reine, ils la prénommèrent Tetralyna. Lorsqu'il apprit la sombre nouvelle, Mahor fut complètement dévasté par le chagrin. Malgré tous les évènements, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer sa femme. Il organisa des funérailles grandioses en son honneur, et l'enterra avec les siens au milieu des ruines de son village natal.

Pendant dix ans, les deux sœurs ont vécu séparément. L'une vécu au rythme de l'étiquette princière et de la discipline militaire, tandis que la seconde, ignorant tout de ses origines, grandit parmi les enfants de Cocorico et fut initiée aux techniques sheikahs. Durant tout ce temps, aucune des deux enfants n'eut vent de l'existence de sa jumelle. Mais cela changea lors de la date anniversaire de la mort de la reine. Ce jour-là, la cadette avait une fois de plus échappé à la vigilance des Sheikahs et s'était cachée dans un arbre situé près des ruines d'un ancien village. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais elle adorait cet endroit, et venait y passer autant de temps que possible. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle vit une autre jeune fille s'arrêter devant un immense mausolée à proximité. Chose stupéfiante, elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Les Sheikahs lui avaient toujours conseillé de rester prudente quand elle sortait, mais la curiosité fut trop grande. Quittant discrètement son abri, elle s'avança discrètement vers la silhouette au loin. Mais alors que la jeune Sheikah s'approchait d'elle, une étrange pulsation lumineuse commença à jaillir d'une ancienne cicatrice sur sa main droite. Et plus étrange encore fut pour elle de reconnaître la silhouette de la princesse royale qui, en se retournant, révéla une cicatrice parfaitement identique sur sa main gauche. Désemparées par la scène presque surréaliste qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, les deux filles comprirent instinctivement que pour une raison qui leur échappait, elles étaient porteuses d'un fragment de Triforce. Et c'est lorsque la jeune Sheikah se rappela que sa mère adoptive avait autrefois été sage-femme au palais que la raison de leur ressemblance et du lien qui les unissait se fit. Elles étaient sœurs jumelles. Plus stupéfiant encore, la Triforce de la Sagesse, disparue depuis la mort de la reine, s'était séparée en deux fragments répartis entre les deux princesses. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le destin avait décidé que chacune porterait en elle la moitié du fragment.

Ebranlées par ce qu'elles venaient de découvrir, les deux princesses se racontèrent leur histoire afin de mieux se connaître. Elles étaient à la fois différentes de par leur caractère, mais aussi complémentaires. L'aînée était impulsive et n'hésitait pas à se lancer si besoin dans l'action, tandis que la cadette était plus réfléchie et préférait rester dans l'ombre. Mais toutes deux possédaient en commun cette volonté d'indépendance et de liberté. Ainsi, de la même manière que sa cadette se jouait de la vigilance des Sheikahs, l'aînée profitait de ces moments de recueillement pour échapper à ses précepteurs et aux innombrables tâches qui incombaient à une princesse héritière. Elles passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures ensemble, tant elles avaient à se raconter. Elles étaient le jour et la nuit, mais elles devinrent à la fin de la journée de véritables amies. Malheureusement les obligations de chacune, et surtout les conséquences que pourraient entraîner leur secretse rappelèrent à elles. Malgré leur joie d'avoir pu se rencontrer et leur envie de rester ensemble, elles décidèrent douloureusement qu'il valait mieux, pour la sécurité de tous, qu'elles ne se revoient plus. Et juste avant de partir, les deux sœurs jurèrent sur les Déesses de ne jamais révéler leur lien, quelle qu'en soit la raison… »


	31. Jusqu'au bout

**Chapitre 30 – Jusqu'au bout…**

\- Les années ont passé, et malgré les épreuves, nous n'avons jamais oublié notre serment. C'est pour cette raison que nous t'avons caché la vérité durant tout ce temps Link, et j'en suis navré. Mais au vu de la situation et de l'importance de votre mission, nous avons, ma sœur et moi, décidé qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce pacte.

J'étais complètement stupéfait par ce que je venais d'apprendre, et ce que cela impliquait. J'avais la tête qui tournait tandis que les pièces manquantes s'assemblaient. Tout s'expliquait désormais. Le soutien apporté aux zoras, la soi-disant folie, la trahison… j'avais en fait été confronté à deux Zelda. Deux princesses totalement différentes… Jamais de toute l'histoire d'Hyrule une telle chose ne s'était produite. Et plus incroyable encore était de savoir que même le roi ignorait cette histoire. Je sentais les sentiments se mélanger en moi. Colère, soulagement, tristesse, dégoût… haine… Tout ça arrivait en même temps sans aucune possibilité de les contrôler ni elles, ni les mots qui sortirent alors de ma bouche, les regrettant déjà. Mais après tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent, ce fut la goutte de trop...

\- J'ai une question, une seule... Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça…et ce alors même que vous saviez la vérité… Pourquoi ce mensonge, ce massacre dans la grande salle… Et surtout… Pourquoi mon père ? Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi vous en prendre à ma famille ?! Vous, Tetralyna, vous considérez le roi comme un fou qu'il faut détrôner, mais vous ne valez pas mieux que lui au contraire vous êtes encore plus folle, sournoise, et même menteuse de surcroît ! Mahor au moins a la décence de ne pas se cacher derrière sa garde pour vous frapper au cœur il s'en charge lui-même ! Tandis que vous, vous n'hésitez pas à sacrifier vos alliés comme de vulgaires pions ! Vous m'avez menti un nombre incalculable de fois. Et chaque fois j'ai eu la bêtise de vous croire et j'en ai payé le prix fort. Alors pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance cette-fois ci ? Qui me dit que vous ne me manipulez pas une énième fois comme vous en avez l'habitude ! La mort de Médolie ne vous a donc pas suffit, ou n'était-elle qu'une personne sacrifiable sur votre échiquier ? Quant à vous, ″Princesse″ Loruléa, vous ne valez pas mieux ! Vous êtes aussi dangereuse et fourbe que votre sœur ! Vous êtes prête à tous les moyens et mises en scène imaginables pour humilier et vaincre vos adversaires ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour noir où non contente d'avoir vu mon père mourir devant moi, vous m'avez trainé dans les rues de la Citadelle comme une bête de foire avant de salir le nom de ma famille devant le peuple ! Et comme cela ne vous suffisait pas, vous n'avez cessé par la suite de me traquer pour m'enfermer comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une horrible bête sauvage ! Jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS je ne vous le pardonnerai ! Ni à l'une, ni à l'autre ! A cause de vous deux, je vis un enfer indescriptible ! J'ai vu mes amis souffrir et même mourir sous mes yeux, et tout ça pour vos maudits projets ! Vous vous vantez de porter toutes les deux la Triforce de la Sagesse, mais tout ce que je vois en face de moi, ce sont deux personnes avec des actes dignes de Ganon lui-même ! Alors s'il vous reste ne serait-ce encore qu'un soupçon de décence et de pitié dans vos cœurs de pierre, expliquez-moi pourquoi ai-je dû subir tout cela ! POURQUOI ?!

Je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler sous l'effet de la rage. Submergé par des émotions trop longtemps refoulées, je laissai toute la haine, la tristesse et la souffrance accumulée depuis des mois se libérer en un flot intarissable. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête, me libérer une fois pour toute du poids que j'avais gardé en moi depuis tant de temps. Et alors que j'achevai d'inonder d'insultes les princesses, ivre de colère, je frappai violemment le poing contre le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de Tetralyna. Presque aussitôt, la haine qui m'habitait laissa place à l'horreur et à la honte en voyant les regards effrayés des princesses. Pâlissant à vue d'œil, je sentis me jambes s'affaisser sous le poids de la culpabilité qui désormais me hantait, tandis que des larmes se mettaient à ruisseler sur mon visage désespéré. Déesses, qu'avais-je fait ? Comment avais-je pu donc changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? J'avais laissé mes démons s'échapper, et je venais de commettre l'irréparable lever la main sur la princesse elle-même. Comment pouvais-je continuer à vivre en sachant ce que j'étais devenu…un monstre hanté par ses remords et capable du pire lors de ses accès de colère… Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, que ce cauchemar infernal s'achève enfin.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai assis dans cet état en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait tant ma douleur était grande. Tandis que les heures s'écoulaient, j'entendis distraitement les Princesses rejoindre les autres, suivi de violents éclats de voix. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas d'accord sur mon sort mais obnubilé par ma détresse, ce fût à peine si je fis attention à ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, au bout de ce qui sembla être pour moi une éternité, une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule. Relevant tristement la tête, je vis en face de moi le visage préoccupé d'Amipha. Et juste derrière elle, je crus discerner la silhouette des deux princesses, mais aussi celle d'Impa, du Prince et d'Hyr'iah. Je redoutais de croiser leurs regards craignant leurs réactions après ce qui s'était passé, mais les faire attendre davantage n'apporterait sans doute rien de plus autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute…

\- Je suppose que vous êtes là pour décider de mon sort suite à ce que j'ai fait… Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, et ce que j'ai fait est absolument indigne de moi. Je n'ai pas su garder le contrôle, et ai largement dépassé les limites du pardonnable. Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi votre confiance à tous. Mais quel que soit votre jugement, j'espère que vous ramènerez la paix en Hyrule.

Pendant un moment personne ne répondit, puis d'un coup je sentis une violente douleur sur ma joue gauche. Complètement estomaquée, j'eus tout juste le temps de remarquer le bras d'Amipha levé avant qu'elle ne me gifle à nouveau, cette fois sur l'autre joue. Décidément, Hyr'iah et elle faisaient bien la paire, et elles possédaient toutes les deux une sacrée poigne malgré les apparences.

\- Maintenant, Link, tu vas m'écouter attentivement ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin avec toi pour que je te laisse abandonner maintenant ! De la même manière que tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner après tout ce que tu as fait ! Il est temps que tu cesses de croire que tout est de ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi de t'excuser, ou même d'avoir des remords. Ce sont elles qui devraient en avoir et s'excuser auprès de toi !

Tout en parlant, elle pointa du doigt Tetralyna et Loruléa. Si Tetralyna était mal à l'aise, Loruléa elle semblait très énervée. Quant aux autres, au lieu des regards sombres auquel je m'attendais, je ne vis qu'approbation et encouragement dans leurs yeux, tandis qu'Amipha poursuivait :

\- Elles ont cru pouvoir tromper tout le monde, mais Mahor savait pour leur lien de parenté, et ce depuis le début. Il s'est alors servi d'elles pour pouvoir se débarrasser facilement de ta famille. Tout en gardant un œil sur Tetralyna, il corrompait sa sœur en lui faisant croire que tu étais un criminel de la pire espèce. Il les a manipulées de façon à ce qu'elles se mettent mutuellement des bâtons dans les roues, et elles n'y ont vu que du feu ! Tu n'es en aucun cas coupable, au contraire. Toutes ces manigances, toutes ces combines, c'est toi et les tiens qu'elles visaient. Pourquoi ? On l'ignore encore, mais une chose est sûre Mahor veut anéantir ta lignée et il est prêt à tout, quitte à sacrifier ses filles pour atteindre son but.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une onde de choc pour moi. Je savais que le roi voulait me voir mort, mais pas à un tel point. Être prêt à sacrifier ses propres enfants dans ce but était tout simplement ignoble. Quant aux princesses, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer leur colère d'avoir été manœuvrées de cette manière. Mais une question restait en suspens comment avions-nous découvert tout ceci ? Cela ressemblait trop à un piège… A moins que…

\- C'était donc ça le document que tu avais découvert Impa ? Celui sur le cadavre du garde royal ?

\- En effet, et on a eu énormément de chance le roi les avait envoyés pour te ramener toi et la princesse au palais. Tous ses plans y étaient détaillés. Ironie du sort, ce fut uniquement grâce au lynel que nous nous en sommes sorti.

Un coup de chance… A chaque fois, je parvenais in-extremis à m'en sortir, par chance. Mais était-ce vraiment un hasard ou bien quelqu'un veillait-il réellement sur moi ? Les Déesses continueraient-elles à croire en moi ? C'est alors que Tetralyna s'approcha. Apprendre qu'elle avait été trompée semblait l'avoir touchée car sa voix, habituellement sure, tremblotait.

\- Link… Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable… Je pensais pouvoir aider Hyrule au lieu de cela j'ai accéléré sa chute. Vous avez tous souffert par ma faute, et toi plus que quiconque. Si j'avais été beaucoup plus prudente, tout ceci ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Je comprends parfaitement que tu te sois mis en colère tout à l'heure, je le mérite amplement, si ce n'est plus encore. Link… Je sais qu'au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai définitivement perdu ta confiance, mais je veux me racheter. Je veux réellement voir Hyrule retrouver une ère de paix et de prospérité, et je sais que c'est désormais possible avec toi. Si tu l'acceptes, laisse-moi me racheter en vous aidant à infiltrer le palais. Je ne suis certes pas douée au combat, mais je peux rester discrète pour vous aider à localiser les patrouilles.

Bien que l'idée d'avoir Tetralyna dans le groupe ne m'enchantait guère, elle avait raison sur ce point. Sans personne en reconnaissance, Impa et moi n'irions pas bien loin sans être repérés. Et Tetralyna nous avait déjà montré ses capacités en la matière. Lâchant un léger soupir de résignation, j'acceptai sa proposition.

\- Bien ! commença Impa. Maintenant que l'on a réglé ce problème, on va pouvoir…

\- Je viens aussi avec vous !

Je restai complètement stupéfait. De toutes les personnes présentes, elle était la dernière à laquelle j'aurai pensé, qui plus est au vu de tous les évènements passés.

\- Loruléa ? Mais…

\- Je sais ce que tu penses Link. Pourquoi voudrais-je t'aider après n'avoir cessé de te nuire durant tout ce temps. Depuis mon enfance, je n'ai eu pour seul enseignement que celui de Père. Pour moi, il était un modèle que je devais suivre. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai bu ses moindres paroles et suivi aveuglément ses ordres, persuadée de contribuer à garder la paix dans Hyrule. J'ai arrêté de nombreuses personnes, et ce, sans chercher à me poser la moindre question sur leur possible innocence tant j'étais certaine du bien-fondé du jugement de Père. Un jour, Mahor m'a présenté tout un tas de documents révélant un complot contre notre famille, un complot orchestré par toi. J'étais alors folle de rage, et Mahor m'a incité à ne montrer aucune pitié. Quand nous avons appris ta présence chez les Zoras, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te faire payer ta traîtrise. La suite tu la connais… Peu de temps après t'avoir rattrapé, vous nous avez attaqué et c'est finalement moi qui suis devenu prisonnière… Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais… si tu me hais autant, pourquoi vouloir nous apporter son soutien ?

\- PARCE QU'IL M'A MENTI ! Pendant tout ce temps, chaque mot, chaque pensée… tout n'était que mensonges ! Je pensais que le document que vous aviez récupéré était un faux, mais il possède un symbole supplémentaire dans le sceau qui prouve son authenticité. Seul Mahor l'utilise. Savoir que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une marionnette me met hors de moi. Pire encore, j'ai toujours cru que le seul moyen de maintenir l'ordre était de se montrer intraitable. Quand vous m'avez capturé, je pensais passer par divers supplices, tant Mahor ne cessait de me raconter la cruauté dont vous faisiez preuve envers vos ennemis. Mais en réalité, il n'y a rien eu de tel, au contraire vous êtes à l'opposé total de ce qu'on m'inventait. Ici, je ne vois nulle trace de peur quand vous parlez entre vous, et aucun dans votre groupe n'a plus d'importance qu'un autre. Vous êtes tous loyaux les uns envers les autres, et c'est ça qui vous rend si forts. Et la dernière chose qui m'a convaincue, c'est la réaction que tu as eu avec ma sœur Link. Jamais un criminel aussi infâme ne se serait mis à pleurer et à avoir des remords pour ce qu'il a fait ça ne correspond absolument pas au portrait de toi que m'avait fait Mahor. J'ai commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs à cause de ma naïveté, et de tous, tu es celui qui en a le plus souffert. Même si cela ne réparera pas mes fautes, je tiens à me racheter. Il est plus que temps de mettre un terme à la folie de Mahor, et je compte bien vous aider à précipiter sa chute.

Tout cela me semblait être une très mauvaise idée. Au vu des évènements passés et du goût des princesses pour le mensonge, qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un énième piège. Mais elle avait l'air sincère. De plus, je pouvais voir luire dans ses yeux la même détermination que lorsqu'elle me traquait, à ceci près que cette fois, c'était contre Mahor que cette colère était dirigée… Oui. Elle nous aiderait jusqu'au bout, et ce, même si je n'avais aucune confiance en elle. Et surtout elle était la seule à connaître par cœur le palais, ce qui ne nous serait certainement pas de trop. Résigné à garder pour moi mes appréhensions, j'acceptais.

\- Parfait. Lança Impa. Tout le monde sait donc ce qu'il a à faire. Je vous conseille de vous reposer, car demain risque d'être une longue journée pour nous tous.

Oh oui, demain allait être une très longue journée. Mais surtout, ce serait le jour où la lumière reviendrait de nouveau sur Hyrule. Il était temps de mettre un terme une fois pour toutes à la folie de Mahor… Pour l'avenir de notre royaume et pour le bien de tous…


	32. Infiltration

**Chapitre 31 – Infiltration**

\- Il y a toujours des gardes qui patrouillent au bout de ce couloir. Si on passe par l'escalier des domestiques, on pourra facilement les éviter. A cette heure, il n'y a jamais personne. De là, on pourra facilement atteindre le grand hall, et nous rapprocher de la salle du trône… Enfin, sauf si notre cher héros souhaite visiter auparavant les geôles royales…

Si je devais bien reconnaître une chose concernant Loruléa, c'est qu'elle nous avait été jusqu'à présent d'une grande aide. Sans elle, nous aurions tous été repérés ou capturés plus d'une fois. Elle connaissait le château par cœur, et arrivait à se souvenir avec exactitude de chaque patrouille et de chaque lieu. Mais depuis notre départ du Domaine elle ne cessait de me quitter des yeux. Et lorsque je la regardais, elle se mettait pour une mystérieuse raison à sourire presque béatement. Etais-je en train de rêver ou elle commençait…

Chassant cette idée complètement délirante de ma tête, je me mis à faire le point sur notre situation. Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Dès que l'armée de Mahor avait quitté la ville pour engager le Prince et ses forces, nous avions pu nous infiltrer discrètement par l'ancien débarcadère souterrain. A partir de là, les princesses avaient pris le relais Loruléa nous indiquant le chemin tandis que Tetralyna repérait les dangers potentiels. Elles travaillaient en parfaite coordination, et étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. En seulement une demi-heure, nous avions réussi à atteindre les appartements royaux, et n'étions plus très loin de la grande salle… La grande salle… Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les sinistres évènements, mais pour moi c'était comme si cela remontait à hier… Tout avait commencé d'ici, et ironie du sort, c'est ici que tout allait s'achever d'une manière ou d'une autre…

\- Link.

Chassant ces sombres pensées de la tête, je me dépêchai de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Le chemin conseillé par Loruléa nous avait amené juste derrière le grand escalier de l'entrée principale de cet endroit, nous avions une vue sur l'ensemble du hall, tout en restant hors de vue des gardes. Du doigt, Loruléa nous montra une grande porte sur la droite de l'entrée et gardée par deux soldats.

\- Là, c'est le seul passage sûr. De cette porte, nous pourrons arriver sans encombre à la grande salle. Le seul problème, c'est que contrairement à d'habitude, elle est surveillée. Mahor a certainement renforcé la surveillance du palais. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention des gardes, mais je ne vois pas comment hélas.

Nous avions beau essayer de chercher une solution, personne n'en trouvait et le désespoir commençait à nous gagner. Nous n'allions quand même pas échouer si près du but, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé…

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Intrigués, nous nous retournâmes tous vers Impa.

Et à quoi penses-tu exactement ? demanda Tetralyna

\- On est bien d'accord que si les gardes repèrent quelqu'un, ils se lanceront à sa poursuite.

\- Bien sûr. Mais comment veux-tu que…

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis son regard, ainsi que ce fameux sourire en coin.

\- Oh non… Impa, je t'interdis de…

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de finir ma phrase, elle s'élança hors de la cachette et se jeta sur les deux gardes, l'arme au poing. On entendit rapidement deux corps tomber au sol, suivi d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers juste au-dessus de nous. Je priai de tout mon cœur les Déesses qu'elle s'en sorte indemne.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Impa saura se débrouiller. Après tout, elle n'était pas la protectrice de la reine pour rien. C'est la meilleure des Sheikahs, et je doute que ce soit un groupe de mercenaires déguisés en gardes qui vont lui faire peur.

Tetralyna avait raison. Impa n'était pas n'importe qui loin de là. Cependant, un détail venait de m'interloquer. Si Impa était la protectrice de la reine, était-ce elle aussi qui avait… ?

\- C'était elle n'est-ce pas ? C'était Impa la sage-femme dont tu me parlais. C'est pour ça que tu as été élevée au village Cocorico.

\- Exact. Et c'est justement pour ça que je sais qu'elle y arrivera.

Rassuré, nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la porte désormais libre d'accès, les deux gardes gisants au sol assommés. Mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin, j'entendis une étrange mélodie venant très faiblement du mur juste à ma gauche.

\- Link qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit se dépêcher !

\- Il y a quelque chose derrière ce mur, une sorte de musique. Loruléa, comment on accède à cette zone ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on n'entend absolument rien. Et je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'un passage secret à cet endroit. Tu dois rêver.

\- Link, Loruléa a raison, il n'y a aucune musique. On doit avancer. Plus vite on y arrivera, plus vite Impa et les autres seront hors de danger.

J'aurais voulu les croire, mais j'entendais parfaitement la mélodie de l'autre côté. Je ne pouvais quand même pas être le seul à l'entendre. Et plus je l'écoutais, plus je souhaitais trouver son origine. Faisant fi des interrogations des princesses, je me mis à chercher la moindre fissure ou faille prouvant la présence d'une ouverture. Mais alors que je posais ma main sur un pan du mur, j'entendis un léger bruit de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, je sentis le mur se retourner brusquement, tandis que je disparaissais sous les regards stupéfaits de Loruléa et Tetralyna.

\- Loruléa ! Tetralyna ! Vous allez bien ?

Aucune de réponse. Je retentai en collant mon oreille contre le mur. Toujours rien. Nous voilà maintenant séparés, et je n'avais aucune idée d'où conduisait l'étroit escalier devant moi. Il avait l'air de s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol, et il n'y avait pour tout éclairage qu'une torche accroché au mur. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, je trouvais que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. J'avais décidément le don de me mettre dans des situations pas croyables. Bon, ce n'était pas en restant là que j'allais pouvoir aider les filles. Quitte à être coincé, autant que j'essaie de découvrir ce qui avait tant motivé ma curiosité. Récupérant la torche, je m'enfonçais prudemment dans les profondeurs de la citadelle, laissant l'étrange mélodie guider mes pas.

J'ignorais où je me trouvais exactement et depuis combien de temps je descendais cet escalier interminable. J'avais beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne trouvais aucune information sur l'existence d'un tel passage secret. Et où pouvait-il bien m'emmener ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est que plus je m'enfonçais, plus la musique se faisait de plus en plus distincte, et également de plus en triste. Je ne devais cependant plus être très loin, puisque je commençais à voir une très faible lumière au loin.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, j'atteignis enfin le bout de cet escalier, avant de rester stupéfait par ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Le passage abritait en fait un chemin de pierres menant à un temple… Et par n'importe quel temple… Le Temple, exactement le même que celui de mes rêves, se trouvait juste devant moi… Mais quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère était bien plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs, et les colonnades étaient d'un rouge sang intense, au lieu du blanc éclatant de la dernière fois. Les grandes portes étaient cette fois ouvertes, mais une atmosphère presque étouffante semblait venir du cœur du sanctuaire. Il y avait quelque chose de maléfique à l'œuvre ici. Pourtant, la mélodie provenait bien de son centre. Prudemment, je franchis le seuil du temple, encouragé par mon fragment de Triforce plus brillant que jamais. Rien ne ressemblait à mon rêve. Les anciennes fresques avaient disparu, remplacées par d'autres représentant des hordes de monstres ravageant le Royaume, tandis qu'au milieu des ruines se dressait une immense et horrible créature… Ganon. Et sur une autre, je vis sa forme humaine, Ganondorf. Ce dernier tenait la Triforce recomposée dans le creux d'une main, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à transpercer de l'autre un jeune homme qui me ressemblait affreusement… Peu rassuré par ce que je voyais, je me mis à avancer rapidement vers le bout du couloir tout en essayant de contenir la peur qui m'envahissait de plus en plus. Cet endroit était clairement corrompu par le mal, et il me semblait inconcevable que le roi ait pu en cacher l'existence à tout le monde. En laissant cet endroit, c'était tout Hyrule qu'il mettait en danger. Il fallait absolument que je trouve la source de cette corruption, et que je la détruise.

C'est en arrivant enfin dans le cœur du sanctuaire que je la vis de nouveau… Posée sur un piédestal en obsidienne, elle était là… La même lyre que celle de mes rêves… C'était d'elle que provenait cette musique. Elle était maintenant tellement puissante et distincte que chacune de ses notes semblait m'arracher le cœur de tristesse tant elle était déchirante. Elle l'était tellement que je pouvais sentir la douleur que ressentait cet instrument divin d'avoir été ainsi souillé par le malin. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire face à une telle infamie. Guidé par l'instinct et la mélodie, je tendis ma main vers l'instrument maudit dans l'espoir de la purifier grâce à mon fragment. Mais au moment où je touchai l'une des cordes, une violente lumière se mit à jaillir tandis que le monde se mettait à changer autour de moi…

_J'étais de retour exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois. J'étais à moitié immergé et inconscient, incapable de bouger et de voir correctement. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que des mains ne m'attrapent et me tirent hors de l'eau. A bout de forces, c'est tout juste si je parvenais à entendre quelques bribes incompréhensibles échangés par ceux qui m'avaient trouvé. Je sentis vaguement que l'on m'allongeait sur quelque chose de moins rugueux que le sol, tandis que des vibrations m'indiquèrent que j'étais probablement dans un chariot. A mes côtés devait se tenir quelqu'un car on ne cessait de me parler. Je souhaitais répondre, mais tout juste parvins-je à bredouiller quelques mots inintelligibles. Je sentais la fatigue m'envahir de plus en plus, mais je voulais au moins mettre une image sur ceux qui m'avaient sauvé. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, j'ouvris très faiblement les yeux pour y découvrir le visage d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux bouclés d'or qui me regardait avec deux yeux d'un bleu saphir rempli d'inquiétude et de joie à la fois. J'étais stupéfaits. Ce visage, je le connaissais mieux que quiconque puisqu'il s'agissait en fait… de moi…_

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Link, il s'agit bel et bien de toi.

La scène disparut instantanément et j'ouvris les yeux dans une église remplie de lumière. De chaque côté se trouvaient de grands vitraux représentant la déesse Hylia, ainsi que ce qui semblaient être différentes réincarnations du Héros à la lame purificatrice. Où avais-je bien pu atterrir ? Mais ce qui me troubla le plus fût sans doute l'esprit étrangement familier qui se trouvait en face de moi. D'instinct, je portais ma main au fourreau, avant de m'apercevoir que l'épée n'y était plus.

\- N'aie pas peur Link, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Après tout, je serais incapable de lever la main sur celui qui m'a secouru, qui plus est sur mon propre sang.

Celui que j'ai secouru ? Son propre sang ?! En entendant ces deux phrases, je sentis que les pièces manquantes s'assemblaient entre elles, me ramenant à une époque entachée par la mort de celui qui avait été aussi bien mon réconfort que mon modèle, quelqu'un qui m'avait toujours soutenu et m'avais appris à ne jamais abandonner, quelqu'un que j'avais longtemps pleuré et qui continuait encore aujourd'hui de prendre une place dans mon cœur…

\- Grand...Grand-père ?


	33. Un nouvel Héros

**Chapitre 32 – Un nouvel Héros**

Complètement bouleversé et heureux à la fois, je me jetai dans les bras de celui qui m'avait tant manqué et que je retrouvais ne serait-ce qu'un instant aujourd'hui.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu être en face de moi en tant qu'esprit ? Que t'était-t-il arrivé pour que tu te retrouves ainsi ? Pourquoi ne nous avais-tu rien dit ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de revivre tes souvenirs ?

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton insatiable curiosité. Je vais tout te dire, mais avant laisse-moi te dire que je suis fier de toi. Je te suis depuis le début, et j'ai ainsi pu voir le petit garçon que j'ai connu devenir un jeune homme courageux.

\- Attends. Tu veux dire que tu m'observes depuis tout ce temps ?! Mais comment ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je sous forme d'esprit, tu vas le savoir sous peu. Et oui, je te regarde depuis un long moment depuis ma mort pour être exact. J'ai pu voir tes progrès comme tes échecs, tes moments de joie comme de douleur. Chevaucher un lynel puis un moldarquor pour sauver tes amis était très courageux de ta part d'ailleurs.

\- Cela n'a malheureusement pas permis de sauver Médolie…

\- Certes, mais tu as tout fait de ton côté pour l'éviter il arrive cependant parfois que l'on ne puisse rien faire. Cependant, tu as non seulement pu sauver Amipha, mais aussi permit à Hyr'iah de reprendre sa place légitime de reine au sein du peuple Gerudo. Et ceci, c'est la preuve que tes actions n'ont pas été vaines. Au fait, très seyantes tes nouvelles tenues on s'y serait trompé. Il faut croire que cette féminité est de famille.

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, cela me rendait heureux de pouvoir parler une dernière fois avec Grand-père. Et savoir qu'il était fier de moi représentait à mes yeux la plus belle des récompenses. Même si je savais que j'avais souvent eu beaucoup de chance, force était de reconnaître que j'étais désormais un vrai guerrier. Mais surtout, j'avais avec moi une équipe sur qui je pouvais compter. Les autres… Il fallait absolument que je les retrouve avant qu'ils ne se fassent attraper.

\- Tes amis vont bien pour le moment, ne t'en fait pas. Link, avant que tu t'en ailles, je souhaite te raconter comment cette situation a pu arriver et j'espère que tu me pardonneras… Je n'ai pas su voir les ténèbres s'accumuler sur Hyrule, et tu en payes les conséquences par ma faute…

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Grand-père avait toujours consacré sa vie à Hyrule comment aurait-il pu mettre le royaume en danger ?

\- Si tout ceci a pu se produire, c'est à cause de moi… J'aurais aimé dire le contraire, mais je suis le seul et unique responsable. Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé lors de cette ultime mission, où tout a basculé…

« Peu de temps après le retour de Mahor à la Citadelle, j'ai été chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Une ancienne structure avait été découverte dans la région enneigée d'Hébra, et c'était à moi que revenait la charge d'enquêter dessus. Afin de garder le secret, je devais me débrouiller seul. Je partis immédiatement pour les montagnes d'Hébra, espérant en apprendre plus rapidement. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme je l'avais espéré. A peine fus-je arrivé qu'une horde de stalfos me tendirent une embuscade et tuèrent ma monture. Je ne dus mon salut qu'en m'enfonçant dans cette vieille structure, sans savoir qu'une menace plus grande encore guettait dans ce qui ressemblait en réalité à un labyrinthe. La suite tu la connais déjà le gardien, la chute, le temple… Mais ce que tu ignores encore, c'est ce qui s'est passé à la fin, et pourquoi ma découverte a précipité le chaos sur Hyrule. Voici mon ultime souvenir sur cette mission que je tiens à te faire découvrir… »

Et tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur ma tête, je plongeai alors pour la dernière fois dans sa mémoire…

_J'ouvris les yeux dans un endroit complètement obscur, éclairé uniquement par deux torches situées de part et d'autre de deux portes imposantes. Quel étrange endroit. Était-ce donc ça que l'on voyait une fois mort ? Mu par une énergie étrange, je m'approchais de la porte de droite, avant de poser ma main sur la poignée. Aussitôt, une violente décharge me projeta en arrière, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire et rouge enveloppait les deux portes sous mon regard stupéfait. Non, ce n'était pas possible…il était mort…_

_\- Alors, que penses-tu de ma petite surprise gamin ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'en avais fini avec toi, non ?_

_Tous les sens en alerte, je cherchais désespérément le responsable de tout ceci. Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Comment pouvait-il être déjà de retour ? Je l'avais vaincu, comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?_

_\- Que tu es pathétique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois celui qui ait pu vaincre ma forme bestiale, alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un misérable hylien._

_Sa forme bestiale ? Mais si cette dernière était bien morte, pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite auparavant… C'était le pire cauchemar qu'Hyrule pouvait connaître, et il était en train de se réaliser._

_\- Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as été très utile gamin, en me débarrassant de cette version faible et inutile de moi. Que de la force brute, aucune intelligence. C'était indigne de moi. Mais grâce à toi, elle a été éliminée avant ma résurrection, chose inédite mais extrêmement avantageuse pour moi. Sans elle, je suis désormais bien plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été._

_\- Cesse de te cacher et viens te battre ! Je ne te laisserai pas souiller une nouvelle fois notre monde !_

_\- Ha ha ha ! Mais qui parle de se cacher ? Je ne me cache pas gamin. En fait, je suis déjà le maître d'Hyrule, et bientôt du monde, et le plus amusant, c'est que tu en seras le responsable. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as offert cette relique en exécutant l'ordre de ton roi mon ordre. Je n'ai fait que me servir._

_Son ordre ? Mahor lui-même ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de cette relique… A moins que…Non…Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça… Et je venais de lui offrir un moyen d'asservir Hyrule sur un plateau… Tout ça par ma faute…_

\- _Je vois que tu as enfin fini par comprendre. Quel dommage que tu ne sois désormais plus de ce monde pour m'arrêter. Bien, il est temps que j'accomplisse ma destinée, à savoir régner sur ce monde. Mais comme je ne suis pas un ingrat et que m'as grandement aidé, je vais te laisser un petit cadeau. Actuellement, tu te trouves dans l'antichambre de la mort un endroit assez austère il faut l'avouer. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as un choix à faire te battre et continuer à vivre, ou accepter de mourir. Toute personne qui arrive ici est obligé à un moment de choisir, mais exceptionnellement pour toi, j'ai décidé de t'épargner cette peine. Vois-tu, cette magnifique lyre que tu m'as donnée possède le pouvoir de jouer avec la vie ou la mort selon ce qu'on en fait. Et moi, je t'offre les deux à la fois. Tu resteras dans cet endroit, ni vivant ni mort. Tu erreras pour l'éternité dans cet entre-deux mondes sombre et vide, afin que tu assistes à mon triomphe et à la chute de tout ce qui t'es cher, à commencer par ton incapable de petit-fils._

_\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Il n'a absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire !_

_\- Ah ah ah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, la fin que je lui réserve sera digne d'un spectacle grandiose ! Adieu gamin…_

\- Mahor et Ganondorf…. Les deux ne font qu'un…

\- Je vois que tu as compris. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé durant son voyage, mais le vrai Mahor n'en est jamais revenu. Il s'agit bel et bien de Ganondorf. Il a réussi à prendre sa place sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pire, il a su me manipuler pour que je lui remette cette relique, la Lyre de la Déesse. Etant détenteur du fragment de la Force, il a ainsi pu la corrompre à loisir.

La Lyre de la Déesse ? J'avais souvent entendu parler de cet objet ancestral. On raconte que cet instrument a été autrefois utilisé par la déesse Hylia elle-même pour combattre le Néant. Que Ganondorf ait pu la souiller à ce point était tout simplement ignoble. Mais une question restait toujours en suspens.

\- Je ne comprends pas cependant. S'il voulait me tuer, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait dès le début ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il permis de devenir l'écuyer d'Impa, au lieu de se débarrasser de moi ? Il aurait pu le faire sans problème. Et quel est ce pays d'où il vient ? Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors.

\- Cela semble assez difficile à comprendre en effet. Mais je pense que Ganondorf souhaitait s'assurer la mainmise sur le royaume. S'il t'avait éliminé dès le début, il se serait retrouvé avec une révolte sur les bras notre famille était très renommée dans le royaume. En annonçant prendre en charge ta formation, il gagnait du temps tout en endormant la vigilance du peuple. D'une certaine façon, l'attaque des monstres a précipité ses plans. Ton arrestation au palais lui a permis à la fois de se débarrasser de ses pires ennemis, tandis que la mort des principaux notables mettait à bas toute idée de résistance de la part du peuple. Ganondorf a toujours été un fin tacticien, et un excellent planificateur. Il n'agit que très rarement sur un coup de tête, et il sait attendre le moment propice pour frapper. Quant au royaume d'où il vient… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il existe de nombreuses autres régions par-delà Hyrule et il fût un temps où les différents royaumes commerçaient entre eux. Mais cette époque remonte aux temps anciens et aujourd'hui, plus personne ne s'en souvient.

Les derniers éléments manquants faisaient désormais sens. Depuis le début, Ganondorf avait agi minutieusement selon un plan incroyablement complexe qu'il préparait depuis des années sans doute. Le plus impressionnant était de savoir qu'il avait été exécuté à la perfection, sans que personne ne comprenne ou ne réagisse. Ganondorf était extrêmement redoutable, et on ne pouvait que lui reconnaître son incroyable intelligence.

\- Comment puis-je l'arrêter ?

\- Purifie la lyre, récupère Excalibur et retrouve tes amis. C'est seulement en unissant vos forces que vous pourrez vaincre Ganondorf, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Sans l'Epée de légende ? Et comment je peux purifier la lyre ?

\- Laisse la lyre te la révéler. Quant à sa purification, la réponse se trouve déjà en toi.

Quoi ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Mais avant que je puisse lui poser la question, un épais brouillard enveloppa l'intégralité de l'église la dernière chose que je vis fut le sourire que m'adressa Grand-père pour la dernière fois.

\- Je suis fier de toi Link…

J'étais de retour dans le sanctuaire, la lyre continuant de jouer sa musique larmoyante juste en face de moi. Comment pouvais-je lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan ? « La réponse se trouve en toi », qu'avait-il bien pu dire par là ? Selon grand-père, c'est grâce à son fragment que Ganondorf avait pu se saisir de la relique et la corrompre… Et si…

Mu par un instinct, j'approchais lentement ma main gauche vers l'instrument, avant de finalement la saisir En réaction, la Triforce du Courage se mit à briller de mille feux, tandis que je sentais sa chaleur envahir mon corps, ainsi que la lyre.

« Une telle puissance… »

Cette voix résonna en moi comme un coup de marteau, tandis que dans le même temps je me mis à ressentir une intense douleur au niveau de ma main, comme si elle était plongée dans les flammes.

« Un tel pouvoir… à portée de ta main »

Mon esprit s'embrouillait, mais je tentais de garder le contrôle face à la corruption de Ganondorf.

« Tu crois que je suis le produit de cet idiot ? Je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps, et je sais parfaitement qui tu es, ce que tu ressens… Toute cette haine, ce désir de vengeance envers ceux qui t'ont méprisé et traqué. »

Je pouvais sentir ses tentatives d'envahir mon esprit, mais je refusais de céder face à cet être, quel qu'il soit. Je ne voulais pas laisser la colère m'envahir de nouveau comme au Domaine. Mais plus je résistais, plus la douleur devenait insupportable… Pire encore, je voyais ma Triforce faiblir. Déesses, faites que cela cesse vite…

« Les Déesses ? Elles ne t'ont jamais aimé. Tu n'es rien d'autre que leur marionnette, leur jouet. Mais avec cette relique, tu pourrais devenir bien plus tu pourrais même devenir le nouveau roi d'Hyrule. L'ensemble des peuples se prosterneraient devant toi, tu serais craint même par tes ennemis…Tu serais le monarque suprême, invincible et immortel… »

Tandis que cette voix parlait, je voyais des images défiler dans ma tête… Hyrule en ruine, une armée faisant régner la terreur, moi assis sur le trône et condamnant avec un sourire cruel Tetralyna à mort, des milliers d'esclaves construisant une immense statue à mon effigie… Toutes ces images me remplirent d'horreur et de dégoût. Je refusais ne serait-ce que d'imaginer que je puisse devenir un tel monstre.

\- Jamais…

« Que dis-tu ? »

\- Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose arriver… J'ignore qui tu es vraiment, mais tu ne m'auras pas…

« Tu crois être en mesure de me vaincre aussi facilement ? Tu te penses plus fort que moi ? C'est d'une tristesse… Seul tu n'es rien et tu n'es pas mieux aux yeux des autres, alors que moi je t'offre le pouvoir »

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que mes prédécesseurs, mais au moins je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur mes amis, quels qu'ils soient. Impa, Amipha, Tetralyna… Tous comptent pour moi. Et je refuse de leur faire le moindre mal, et ce, quand bien même on m'offrirait le monde en échange. Maintenant disparais !

« Pas question ! Et même si tu refuses de me laisser ton corps de plein gré, je finirai de toute façon par l'avoir tôt ou tard. »

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais… Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Et alors que je projetais toute la volonté qui me restait contre cet ennemi invisible, la Triforce du Courage s'illumina de nouveau, balayant les dernières traces de corruption dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je suis toujours là, et un jour, tu ne pourras plus me retenir ! N'oublie pas…je suis en toi… »

Le calme était de nouveau retombé dans le sanctuaire, désormais débarrassé de l'emprise du mal. La lyre avait également retrouvé sa beauté d'origine. Quant à moi, j'étais épuisé après ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais réussi de justesse, et je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé en cas d'échec. Je ramassai délicatement la lyre, non sans avoir pincé une de ses cordes au passage. Un son cristallin emplit alors l'espace, tandis que je sentis une légère pulsation au niveau de la Triforce. Rassemblant mes affaires, je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque j'entendis un léger bruit au niveau du socle où reposait la lyre. Sous mes yeux ébahis, il se mit à s'ouvrit, faisant alors apparaître une arme que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille tant je la connaissais.

\- Excalibur… C'était donc là qu'il t'avait cachée.

Revoir cette épée était à la fois un soulagement et une profonde tristesse pour moi, car elle me rappelait que c'était par ma faute qu'elle avait disparu. Avec un profond respect pour cette arme légendaire, je pris le pommeau et la sortis de son fourreau. Sa lame était restée en excellent état malgré tout ce temps, et, chose surprenante, me paraissait bien plus légère et maniable qu'autrefois. Il était maintenant temps de retrouver les autres et d'éliminer Ganondorf une fois pour toute. Et pendant que je remontais en direction du château, j'eus l'impression d'entendre comme un ensemble de voix parlant à l'unisson depuis l'épée :

« _Héros du Temps, Héros du Crépuscule, Héros des Landes… Nous avons tous œuvré à protéger ce monde du mal. Tu as été choisi par l'Epée Purificatrice, et tu es sans doute celui qui le mérite le plus de nous tous. Nos esprits t'accompagnent pour ramener la paix en Hyrule, car tu es le nouvel Héros…le Héros de l'Espoir…_ ».


	34. Les masques tombent

**Chapitre 33 – Les masques tombent**

\- Impa ! Princesses Zelda ! Vous êtes là ?

Pour la énième fois, seul un silence pesant me répondit. J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le sanctuaire, mais une fois remonté dans le palais, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que des couloirs entièrement vides. Gardes, domestiques… il n'y avait tout simplement plus âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Quant au ciel, il était maintenant envahi par de sinistre nuages noirs au-dessus de la Citadelle. Inquiet pour mes amies, je me dirigeais le plus rapidement possible vers la Grande Salle, espérant les croiser en chemin, mais rien… Je commençais à être envahi par l'inquiétude. Et lorsque j'atteignis les grandes portes de la salle du trône, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment sur ce que j'allais trouver derrière, et sur mes capacités à réussir. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. A chaque seconde qui passait, nos alliés mettaient leurs vies en danger pour nous. J'avais déjà perdu trop de monde qui m'était cher, et il était hors de question que d'autres personnes meurent aujourd'hui. Adressant une prière silencieuse aux Déesses, j'entrais alors dans la salle même où tout avait commencé…

\- Bienvenue à toi gamin ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer la cérémonie !

La scène qui se déroulait devant moi était digne de mes pires cauchemars. Tetralyna et Loruléa étaient toutes les deux enfermées dans une sorte d'immense cristal violet, tandis que sur le trône se trouvait Mahor, alias Ganondorf. D'Impa, aucune trace. J'espérais qu'elle s'en était sortie, même si son aide m'aurait été bien utile. En me voyant arriver, le roi esquissa un sinistre sourire, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de moi.

\- Je dois reconnaître, tu m'impressionnes petit. Réussir à survivre durant tout ce temps est déjà remarquable, mais vaincre un lynel, puis un moldarquor, avant de fédérer les autres peuples contre moi…voilà qui est digne des plus grands héros. Et je constate que tu as sur toi l'Epée de Légende et la Lyre de la Déesse étonnant d'ailleurs que cette dernière ne t'ait pas corrompu. Tu n'es finalement pas le porteur de la Triforce du Courage pour rien.

\- Si je le suis, c'est en partie grâce à toi. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu ne manques pas de répondant gamin ! J'aime ça ! J'admets que ta résilience m'a surpris plus d'une fois. Mais malgré tout tes efforts, tu n'auras rien été d'autre qu'un léger désagrément dans mon jeu, de même que vous, ma chère Tetralyna. Heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance après toutes ces années.

Il savait donc pour l'histoire des princesses depuis tout ce temps ? Personne n'avait songé un seul instant qu'il puisse être au courant. J'ignore comment il l'avait découvert, mais il nous avait tous magistralement berné.

\- J'ai été étonné de savoir l'existence de princesses jumelles, mais bien plus encore quand j'ai découvert que vous partagiez le fragment de la Sagesse. Une manœuvre très habile de la part des Déesses, mais hélas futile. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à vous manipuler chères princesses. Franchement, vous aviez vraiment crues que votre rencontre n'était rien d'autre que le fruit du hasard ?

\- Libérez-moi et je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer mon avis là-dessus.

\- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, ma chère Loruléa. Bien, et maintenant…

Brusquement, une lame sortit de sa poitrine. Mahor se mit alors à vaciller avant de s'effondrer, tandis que sous nos yeux stupéfait Impa apparut derrière lui.

\- Impa… Mais comment…

\- J'ai passé suffisamment de temps au palais pour en connaître chaque recoin, y compris ses passages secrets. Ça m'aura été finalement utile. Heureuse de vous revoir.

J'aurais aimé partager son enthousiasme, mais un râle provenant du roi m'en empêcha. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Mahor se releva, tandis que la blessure à son ventre se refermait d'elle-même. Grand-père avait dit vrai…la mort n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui.

\- Pathétique… Vous pensiez vraiment me tuer de cette manière ? Sachez que j'ai vaincu la mort elle-même ! Je suis immortel ! Et bientôt, je serai également invincible ! Et vous pensez être à la hauteur ? Je vais m'occuper de vous, à commencer par toi Impa !

Je me précipitais à sa rescousse, mais je m'écrasais contre un mur magique élevé par Mahor, laissant Impa seule face à lui. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Malgré ses capacités guerrières, Impa n'avait aucune chance, d'autant plus que la lyre l'empêchait de mourir…La lyre ! Mais bien sûr ! S'il s'agissait bien de l'instrument de la Déesse Hylia, alors sa réincarnation saurait comment l'utiliser. Cela paraissait insensé, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres options. Profitant du peu de temps à ma disposition, je me mis devant la prison de Tetralyna, avant de sortir l'Epée de Légende. J'espérais juste ne pas faire de bêtise empaler la princesse en essayant de la libérer serait risible au possible. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'abattis de toute mes forces la lame sur le cristal. Malgré le choc, celui-ci résistait, mais je continuais à appuyer de toutes mes forces dessus, tandis que ma Triforce et Excalibur rayonnaient comme jamais. D'abord rien ne se passa, puis des fissures apparurent de plus en plus sur la barrière, avant que cette dernière ne finisse par exploser. Immédiatement, j'enchaînais sur la prison de Loruléa qui connut le même sort, achevant de libérer les deux princesses.

\- Princesses, prenez la lyre. Il faut que vous brisiez l'enchantement pour l'empêcher de revenir à la vie en permanence.

\- Link, comment veux-tu que Loruléa et moi y parvenions on ne maîtrise pas cet instrument. Et comment va-t-elle nous aider ?

\- Vous êtes la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia, vous saurez comment utiliser sa lyre. Princesses, durant tout ce temps, vous n'avez cessé de me faire confiance, malgré ma colère envers-vous. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous fais confiance. Vous portez toutes les deux le fragment de la Sagesse vous y arriverez ensemble. Je vais essayer de l'occuper pendant que…

\- Non !

Surpris par le cri de Tetralyna, je me retournai pour voir Impa être projetée contre une des colonnes de la salle dans un horrible craquement d'os. Non…ce n'était pas possible…Pas elle…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Depuis le temps que j'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi Impa.

Toute la tristesse qui commençait à m'envahir fût alors remplacée par une colère telle que je n'en avais jamais eu jusqu'alors…

\- Tu as raison Ganondorf… On aurait dû se débarrasser de toi depuis bien longtemps…

\- Tiens tiens, tu sais qui je suis gamin ? Ton grand-père serait-il passé te voir ? Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il apprécie sa nouvelle condition.

\- Oh crois-moi, il appréciera bien plus quand je t'aurai anéanti une fois pour toute.

\- Mais c'est que tu n'as pas peur gamin… Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Je sorti alors Excalibur et mon bouclier, tandis qu'un nouveau champ de force m'enferma à l'intérieur avec Ganondorf.

\- Link, surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour la lyre Tetralyna et moi on va s'en charger. Rends-nous service…pulvérise-le…pour tout ce qu'il a fait…

De ce côté-là, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Jamais je n'avais été aussi déterminé… Me mettant en garde, je fis enfin face au plus mortel des ennemis. L'heure était venue de libérer Hyrule du Fléau…une fois pour toute.


	35. Le dernier combat

**Chapitre 34 – Le dernier combat**

La tension était palpable tant les enjeux étaient grands. Nous nous regardions en essayant de jauger son adversaire. Je savais que me lancer sans réfléchir dans ce combat n'amènerait rien d'autre qu'une mort certaine. Et il n'était pas question de tenter un rapport de force qui me serait clairement défavorable. Si je voulais avoir une chance de gagner, il me faudrait faire usage de vitesse et d'agilité.

Ce fût Ganondorf qui lança les hostilités en essayant de me toucher au niveau de mon bras gauche. D'un revers du bouclier, je fis dévier sa lame avant d'effectuer une riposte au niveau de sa jambe droite, mais il esquiva aisément le coup. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre en position, je tentais de le blesser au niveau du flanc, mais il parvint à parer au dernier moment. Alors que nos visages étaient proches, il me donna un violent coup de tête, manquant de m'assommer au passage. Profitant de ma confusion, il me toucha au niveau de la jambe gauche. Ce n'était qu'une entaille, mais je savais que s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu me la trancher aisément. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait rien de plus que d'un jeu dans lequel il était pour le moment certain de sortir vainqueur. Il savait sa victoire déjà acquise, aussi prenait-il moins de précautions que lors d'un vrai duel. Ses coups étaient retenus et il ne cherchait même pas à lancer de nouvelles attaques il se contentait juste de parer mes frappes, un sourire narquois au visage.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire gamin ?

Pendant qu'il était distrait en disant cela, je lui donnais un violent coup de bouclier dans le torse et, profitant qu'il soit sonné, lui enfonça mon épée dans le flanc gauche. Grièvement blessé, Ganondorf tomba à genoux.

\- Bien joué gamin, vraiment bien joué. Mais tu as oublié un détail… Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Et alors qu'il disait cela, je vis avec stupéfaction sa plaie cicatriser et disparaître d'elle-même, tandis qu'il se relevait, triomphant.

\- Bien… Maintenant que j'ai pu voir ce que tu vaux, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

J'eus à peine le temps de me reculer que je sentis le souffle glacé de sa lame frôler ma gorge. Sans me laisser le temps de contre-attaquer, Ganondorf se mit à enchaîner les attaques, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était vraiment redoutable. Tout ce que j'avais pu affronter jusqu'alors était sans commune mesure face à ce combat. Si je voulais avoir une chance de gagner, alors je ne devais surtout pas baisser ma vigilance, car la moindre seconde d'inattention risquerait de m'être fatale. J'espérai ardemment que les princesses allaient vite réussir à se servir de la lyre, car je sentais la fatigue m'envahir de plus en plus tandis que Ganondorf semblait toujours être au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Alors gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Il exécuta alors une violente attaque vers le bas que je parvins à dévier in-extremis avec mon bouclier. Tandis que sa lame percutait violemment le sol, j'en profitais pour essayer de le toucher au bras, coup qu'il évita facilement. Il tenta alors de me faucher au niveau des jambes, mais je pus l'esquiver de justesse. Esquivant un violent coup de taille, j'en profitais pour le gratifier une profonde entaille sur sa jambe droite. Le combat se poursuivit durant de longues minutes. Ganondorf et moi enchaînions les coups et les esquives dans une chorégraphie mortelle, mais il était clair que je n'avais pas l'avantage. Parant un énième coup d'estoc avec mon bouclier, je parvins à placer une feinte sur son flanc gauche, l'entaillant légèrement. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre en position et je sentis une violente douleur au niveau de mon épaule droite. Il en profita alors pour m'envoyer un grand coup de pied dans le ventre qui me projeta au sol, le souffle coupé. Je tentais de me relever, mais je sentis son pied m'écraser le poignet gauche tandis qu'il plaçait sa lame sous ma gorge.

\- C'était un beau combat gamin. Futile, mais beau. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de faire un très long sommeil. Dis-moi, avant de mourir, quel effet ça fait d'avoir été le héros le plus inutile d'Hyrule ?

Cette phrase me fit voir rouge. Je sentis toute la colère que j'avais accumulé au fil des semaines exploser en moi. Mais cette fois, je ne fis rien pour la retenir. Au contraire, je la laissais m'envahir et fusionner avec moi, tandis qu'une énergie nouvelle traversait la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Et alors que Ganondorf levait sa lourde épée dans le but d'en finir, faisant fi de la douleur à l'épaule, je donnais un violent coup avec mon bouclier dans son entrejambe. Il lâcha aussitôt son épée avant de se pencher en poussant un grognement de souffrance. Ce n'était pas très honorable, mais c'était ça ou mourir. Ramassant Excalibur, je me retournais juste à temps pour esquiver un violent coup de poing de la part de Ganondorf. J'en profitai alors et lui fis une profonde entaille sur son bras. Sous la colère, mes sens s'étaient décuplés. J'arrivais non seulement à parer tous ses assauts, mais aussi à contre-attaquer, ce qui le forçait à se mettre sur la défensive. Décidé à mettre fin à ce duel, j'entrechoquais nos épées. En réaction, je sentis la force déployée par Ganondorf faire pression sur ma lame. C'était le moment. Relâchant brutalement la pression, je me décalais pour éviter son arme qui frappa violemment le marbre…et plongea Excalibur dans son diaphragme…

Mortellement atteint, il tomba à genoux tandis que je fis de même, épuisé. Cela faisait deux fois que je remportais notre duel, et je doutais d'être en mesure de réitérer une troisième fois cet exploit… Déjà je voyais sa plaie commencer à se refermer d'ici quelques instants, il retrouverait toute sa force, tandis que je fatiguais de plus en plus. C'était un combat à l'usure que je ne pouvais gagner, et il le savait très bien.

\- Tu es…..encore plus pitoyable et faible…..que je ne le pensais gamin. Frapper en traître de cette manière…..Il est vraiment temps…..que je me débarrasse de toi…..et crois-moi…..je vais te faire payer ce que tu…

Au même instant, une douce musique commença à résonner depuis le fond de la salle. En jetant un œil, je vis Tetralyna et Lorulea en train d'accompagner la mélodie de la lyre. Elles baignaient dans une grande aura lumineuse produite par la lyre, leurs fragments de Triforce résonnant à l'unisson. Au moment même où les premières notes furent jouées, Ganondorf fut pris de convulsions.

\- Argh.…non…pas…maintenant… soyez…maudites… princesses….

Lentement, je m'approchais de lui, décidé à mettre un terme au combat.

\- C'est terminé Ganondorf. Rends-toi et on te laissera en vie.

\- Pour…m'exécuter ensuite ? Tu n'es…même pas…..capable de finir…..ta mission. Les Déesses…..devaient vraiment être…..désespérées pour te choisir toi…..Et ne croit pas…..que ce soit la fin…..gamin….

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Ça y est…C'était enfin fini…Derrière moi, j'entendis l'une des princesses se précipiter vers Impa, tandis que la seconde m'aidait à me relever.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Montre-moi ta blessure.

Avec surprise, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Loruléa, et qu'elle semblait vraiment inquiète quant à mon état de santé. La princesse qui, il y a peu encore, voulait ma peau avait changé du tout au tout.

\- Ça va aller. La priorité c'est Impa.

\- Et tu vas mourir si on n'arrête pas cette hémorragie !

N'ayant guère le choix, je dus attendre que Loruléa finisse son bandage avant de pouvoir rejoindre Tetralyna et Impa.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle respire, mais faiblement. Je crains cependant qu'elle n'ait de nombreux os cassés et une commotion cérébrale, peut-être même que sa colonne vertébrale est touchée, mais je n'en suis pas certaine…

\- Il faut qu'on l'évacue au plus vite. Tetralyna aide-moi à la porter Loruléa ouvrira la marche.

Relevant Impa tant bien que mal, nous nous mîmes à courir vers la sortie. Mais à peine Tetralyna et Impa eurent le temps de passer les portes qu'une barrière magique apparut, nous séparant d'elles.

\- Link !

\- Ça va aller. Ne t'occupe pas de nous et sauve Impa !

\- GAMIN !

Mon cœur faillit rater un battement en entendant ce cri. Non…Ce n'était pas possible…Il ne pouvait pas être encore en vie…Me retournant, je ne pus que confirmer mes pires craintes. Juste en face se trouvait Ganondorf, bien vivant, et enveloppé d'une sinistre aura maléfique. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et remplis de haine pure. Toute trace d'amusement l'avait définitivement quitté, laissant la place à la rage.

\- J'ai passé des années à mettre au point ce plan, à tout planifier dans les moindres détails. Ce jour devait-être mon ascension au sommet et toi, tu viens tout gâcher ! Eh bien fini de jouer ! Je vais vous tuer, et je rassemblerai la Triforce ! Et je vais commencer par te pulvériser gamin ! J'aurais d'ailleurs dû le faire depuis le début !

Et tandis qu'il disait ces mots, l'aura le recouvrit entièrement, avant de se dissiper et de laisser la place à…Saintes Déesses…Devais-je vraiment affronter un tel adversaire ?

Si Mahor avait été impressionnant, Ganondorf, sous sa vraie forme, était effrayant. Il devait faire dans les deux mètres, et on devinait très aisément sa musculature sous son armure. Il avait une chevelure et une barbe rousses, qui lui conféraient une sorte de grande crinière. Il portait en outre un robuste plastron en plaques d'acier noir qui lui offrait une protection complète au niveau du torse et des bras, ainsi que de solides jambières dans le même matériau. Il était armé d'une immense épée ébène aussi grande que moi, et malgré son poids il la manipulait très aisément d'une seule main. Ce n'était pas un redoutable guerrier que j'allais devoir affronter, mais une véritable machine à tuer.

\- Ah…Enfin débarrassé de ce déguisement. Dommage que ce cher Mahor ait préféré mourir plutôt que de me servir, il aurait été un excellent pantin… Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit gamin…Je ne peux pas mourir.

Cela était incompréhensible. J'avais bel et bien vu la lyre en action. A moins que…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas mourir en effet. Mais la lyre ne te régénèrera plus désormais. C'est ta dernière vie n'est-ce pas…

Ganondorf poussa un cri de rage, avant d'abattre lourdement sa lame vers moi. Je parvins à l'esquiver in-extremis, tandis que l'épée pulvérisait le marbre au sol. J'avais maintenant deux certitudes. Il s'agissait bien de sa dernière vie, et sa force était sans commune mesure à la mienne. Il assenait coup sur coup avec une bestialité et une puissance inouïe, et je devais être en mouvement permanent pour éviter de finir écrasé. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour m'approcher de lui, et son épée avait bien plus de portée que la mienne. Je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer ainsi éternellement. Et alors que je tentais d'éviter un énième coup, le plat de sa lame percuta violemment mon bras droit dans un horrible son d'os brisés. Aussitôt, une intense douleur se propagea dans tout mon corps, tandis que je lâchais mon bouclier en poussant un cri.

Désorienté sous le choc, je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir le poing de Ganondorf qui me projeta avec force contre une des colonnades, me coupant le souffle, tandis qu'un autre élancement se faisait sentir cette fois au niveau des côtes. En face de moi, Ganondorf s'avançait lentement, fulminant.

\- Depuis longtemps, je rêve de cet instant. Aujourd'hui, et devant les Déesses elles-mêmes, je vais mettre un terme à la misérable lignée du Héros, et ce une fois pour toute !

A terre, désarmé et épuisé, je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir cette fois. Mon épée était juste derrière Ganondorf, et je n'avais rien qui pouvait m'aider autour de moi, si ce n'est de la poussière et des fragments du sol en marbre qu'il avait brisé. Des fragments de marbre ? L'idée qui venait d'apparaître dans mon esprit était complètement folle une stratégie de la dernière chance. Mais il était hors de question de laisser tomber. Au nom de tous ceux qui se battaient pour Hyrule, je ne devais pas échouer ! Quelques secondes, j'avais juste besoin de quelques secondes…Ramassant le plus de morceaux et de poussière possible avec mon bras encore valide, j'adressais une ultime prière :

« Déesses, si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, donnez-moi la possibilité de terminer avant ma mission. Que ma mort permette à tous de vivre à nouveau dans un monde en paix. Je vous en conjure, Déesses, guidez-ma main ! ».

Et alors que Ganondorf s'apprêtait à me faire passer de vie à trépas, je projetais le contenu de ma main vers ses yeux. A la fois surpris par mon geste et incommodé par la poussière, il dévia au dernier moment son arme en explosant la colonnade sous la violence du choc.

\- Sale vermine ! Je vais te pulvériser !

Mettant à profit ces quelques secondes, je me précipitais malgré la douleur vers mon épée, avant de me retourner pour voir Ganondorf arriver sur moi, prêt à me décapiter. Je parvins à me baisser au dernier moment, et sentis l'air vibrer au-dessus de ma tête. Dans une tentative de la dernière chance, je me jetai alors dans l'ouverture qu'il venait de faire dans sa garde…et plantai Excalibur en plein dans l'estomac, son torse traversé de part en part. Durant quelques secondes, je pus croiser son regard où se mêlaient haine, surprise et incompréhension, puis son épée lui glissa des mains et il s'effondra au sol.

Epuisé par cet ultime affrontement, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de Ganondorf tant je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Ça y est…c'était désormais terminé. Après tous ces évènements, j'avais enfin réussi. Ganondorf mourant, la barrière se désintégra d'elle-même. De son côté, Loruléa se mit à courir vers moi, avant de faire la moue en voyant mes trop nombreuses blessures.

\- Tu es vraiment dans un sale état tu sais ? Mais bon, tu devrais pouvoir t'en tirer.

Un râle venant de Ganondorf nous arrêta cependant.

\- Ga…min…

Lentement, je m'approchais de lui. Il saignait abondamment, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure.

\- Ga….min… Dis-moi….pourquoi….pourquoi devons-nous….nous affronter….en permanence ?

Cette question qui venait du plus grand ennemi d'Hyrule me surpris complètement. L'idée qu'il puisse éprouver du remord semblait complètement impensable. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était lui qui portait le plus lourd fardeau. Détenteur de la Force, il était condamné à être la réincarnation du Fléau, et à mourir de nos mains. C'était une vision que je n'avais envisagée jusqu'alors, et je ne pouvais qu'éprouver un léger sentiment de honte, toute trace de colère m'ayant quitté. Pris de pitié pour mon plus grand ennemi, je pris une de ses mains.

\- Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi cette boucle se répète. Héros, Princesse, Fléau…nous nous battons, nous mourrons et nous renaissons. C'est sans fin. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons mettre un terme à ce cercle vicieux, et cesser de nous entretuer.

\- Ah….ca serait parfait….moi… le pouvoir…et plus de héros pour m'arrêter.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, je sentis brusquement sa poigne bloquer mon bras, tandis que je voyais avec horreur une sinistre boule de lumière ténébreuse se former sur son autre main.

\- Je vais….mourir….mais pas avant….de finir ce…que j'ai….commencé….

Il plaqua alors violemment sa paume sur ma tête, et une horrible sensation de froid se mit alors à m'envahir.

\- Pauvre idiot…Puisses-tu….errer à jamais….dans le royaume des ombres…

Je ne m'aperçus même pas de sa mort tant je souffrais. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. Un froid glacial envahissait chacune de mes cellules, et j'avais l'impression que des serres de feu s'enfonçaient dans mon crâne et mon cœur. Et alors que ma tête allait comme exploser, je lâchais un hurlement déchirant avant de laisser les ténèbres m'envahir.


	36. Un nouveau départ

**Epilogue - Un nouveau départ...**

_Extrait du journal de Son Altesse la Princesse Tetralyna Zelda_

_Quinze jours se sont écoulés depuis le violent combat dans la grande salle du palais. Quinze jours depuis la fin du règne de Ganondorf et le retour de la paix en Hyrule. Mais aussi quinze jours durant lesquels nous n'avons cessé de chercher Link, mais hélas en vain. Malgré l'envie de ma sœur de poursuivre les recherches, il a fallu nous rendre à l'évidence. Link avait bel et bien été vaporisé sous nos yeux par Ganondorf seule Excalibur avait pu être retrouvée. Cette nouvelle fut extrêmement difficile à accepter autant pour nous que pour les autres. Impa était encore à l'hôpital et fulminait de ne pas pouvoir aider, tandis que le Prince essayait de soutenir Amipha inconsolable depuis la disparition de son « grand frère ». En ce qui me concerne, je ne pouvais qu'éprouver du regret et de la honte. Loruléa et moi nous étions comportées terriblement mal avec Link, et malgré cela il avait sacrifié sa vie pour nous aider. Quant à ma sœur, si elle ne laissait rien paraître en public, je pouvais entendre ses sanglots le soir dans sa chambre. La mort de Link l'avait bien plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Bien que cela semble surprenant, je crois qu'elle avait fini par avoir des sentiments envers Link. _

_Mais bien que sa perte nous afflige tous, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la tristesse nous envahir. Le Royaume doit être reconstruit, et nous pouvons compter pour cela sur l'aide des autres peuples. Piafs, Gerudos, Zoras… jamais depuis le Grand Chaos nous n'avions vu une telle solidarité. C'est par notre union et par nos sacrifices communs que nous pourrons à nouveau retrouver la paix. Nous ne devons jamais oublier ceux qui sont tombés en ce jour pour elle, et un mémorial en leur honneur sera bientôt achevé au cœur même de la Citadelle._

_Au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé, ma sœur, se sentant responsable, souhaitait ne pas revendiquer le trône. Mais après une longue discussion avec l'ensemble des dirigeants, nous avons pu trouver un compromis. Etant donné que seule la détentrice du fragment de la Sagesse peut devenir reine, il y aura pour la première fois non pas une mais deux dirigeantes pour Hyrule. Nous avons malheureusement commis beaucoup d'erreurs auparavant, aussi sommes-nous décidées à montrer au reste du monde que nous méritons la confiance qu'il nous accorde, et nous veillerons à ce qu'Hyrule retrouve un âge d'or digne de l'Ancien Temps._

_Ayant connaissance de l'immense puissance de la lyre de la Déesse, et dans l'intérêt de tous, il a été décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne subsiste que dans les légendes. Son pouvoir est bien trop attirant et personne ne saurait prédire ce que l'avenir nous réserve. C'est pourquoi, d'un commun accord avec tous les peuples, nous l'avons redéposée dans son sanctuaire, et scellé son entrée ainsi que le passage secret. Et afin de pouvoir nous assurer que plus personne ne puisse un jour être tenté par sa puissance, nous fîmes s'écrouler la caverne, achevant de faire disparaître cette relique ancestrale._

_Quant à l'Epée de Légende, elle repose dans la grande salle, aux pieds de la statue de celui qui, en ces temps troublés, a su ramener l'espoir et le courage de nous battre pour ce qui est juste._

_Ô Grandes Déesses ! J'ignore si Link est mort, mais si par miracle il est encore vivant, puissiez-vous veiller sur lui et le ramener parmi-nous. Il a fait bien plus qu'il n'en devait pour ce royaume, et si quelqu'un mérite de vivre, c'est bien lui. Nos pensées t'accompagnent Link où que tu sois, nous ne t'oublierons pas._

Finalement, être mort était une drôle de sensation, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de chuter continuellement dans un puit sans fond. Je me retrouvais plongé dans le noir complet, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'environnement autour de moi. Était-ce donc ça la mort ? Errer dans un néant absolu ? Mais si j'étais mort, pourquoi ressentais-je encore les nombreuses blessures sur mon corps ? Était-ce dû à la malédiction lancée par Ganondorf…ou bien s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

A la suite d'une chute interminable qui me parut durer des jours, mon corps entra en contact avec une surface sortie de nulle part. Elle était dure et froide, et ressemblait à de la roche au toucher. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Malgré la douleur et l'obscurité totale, je tentais de me relever afin d'explorer un peu plus cet endroit. Mais avant de pouvoir y parvenir, je sentis une légère piqûre au niveau de mon cou. Presque aussitôt, je sentis mes membres s'engourdir, tandis que mon esprit s'embrumait. J'essayais de crier, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Du poison…malgré toutes les morts possibles que j'avais pu imaginer, je n'aurais jamais cru finir ainsi. Incapable de réagir, je me vis de nouveau tomber au sol, sans doute définitivement cette fois-ci.

-Tiens tiens… Mais regardez donc qui nous avons là !

Et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je vis deux points rouges me regarder fixement, tandis qu'autour résonnait un rire cruel.

-Bienvenue Link… Bienvenue dans ton pire cauchemar…


End file.
